Shielder
by Black Wolf Chics
Summary: When the opportunity arose to save her world, she leapt at the chance. She must elude capture & save her world from destruction. But as her identity remains a secret & her mission is incomplete, truth will save her, but can she trust one man?
1. Prologue

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
plz read.  
  
Black Wolf Chic 2   
  
Hi people! I can't believe I'm starting a new fic, and so soon after my previous closure of Princess and the Hunter, but here I am again and I have a really cool story to present to you. Unfortunetely, * sigh * this isn't one of my own genius stories, but someone else's. This story I'm about to write is BASED, I repeat - BASED on a story I just read yesturday. I think it is cool and the characters fit so well as CCS that I couldn't resist doing this, and I hope you will like it too! Please review and I hope some of my old favourites from Princess and the Hunter, will be so kind to review once again. You know who you are! ;)  
  
This story is going to be seriously 'altered' so the author [ who isn't on Fanfiction ] and no one else can come down on me like a ton of bricks as the saying goes. But I just can't wait to share it with you!  
  
Li : Will someone get the author a chill pill?  
  
Sakura : giggles   
  
Black Wolf Chic 2 glares watch it!  
  
Madison : Ano, don't forget the disclaimer BW2.  
  
BW2 groans I hate this stupid disclaimer. But alright, I'll do it! I don't own CCS or any of it's characters. There I did it! Happy now?  
  
Madison : Hai. You've done the right thing and now you can do you're story.  
  
BW2 leaping for joy Ara! I can't wait!! Here we go fans! Let the story begin!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SHIELDER  
  
  
  
by Tameika  
  
( or a.k.a BW2 )  
  
  
  
Prologue - 3 years previous  
  
Li Showron - 16 yrs old  
  
Sakura Avalon - 14 yrs old.  
  
Tori Avalon - 20 yrs old.  
  
The darkness was like a void inside the small cabin. A soft orange glow came from the panel switch, allowing the occupant to know where the pad was to open the electronic sliding door if necessary. The room was silent and quiet except for the occasional humm of the engine or whisper or groan as a young man was thrown into turmoil once again.   
  
` Syaoran . . . `  
  
The young man jerked in his sleep.  
  
" Mei-lin. . . " he whispered as sweat drenched his forehead.  
  
` Syaoran . . help m-me. I know y-our the only one w-ho can . . .` ruby/amber eyes glazed with pain looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
Li looked around all the dead or dying people around him as he held his beloved cousin. Everyone had it. There was no escape.  
  
" I-I-I c-can't Meilin. " Li trembled. " There's nothing I can do. I've tried Meilin. It hasn't worked. I c-can't save you. You're body rejected it. "  
  
  
  
Meilin's closed her eyes as her breathing became laboured. Sweat drenched her body and fever had taken over hours ago.  
  
` Don't let me die this way. Please don't let me die this way. " she begged as tears fell down her red cheeks.  
  
Li held her closer as harsh reality slapped him in the face. She was dying and he couldn't help her.  
  
` Syao - ` she paused and gulped in air. ` You're a healer. Why won't you heal? ` she asked in a whisper.  
  
Li's heart broke under the strain of losing her, grief and guilt of knowing he was a failure.  
  
" I'm not a healer Meilin. " he whispered. " And I can't heal what I don't know about Meilin. " his hands trembled violently as he smoothed her sweat-drenched bangs away from her fever flushed face.  
  
  
  
Li buried his head unconciously in his pillow fighting the images in his dreams.  
  
` I'm going to miss you Syaoran . . `   
  
Tear stained amber eyes filled with pain as he watched her as she started to slip into oblivion.   
  
Her back suddenly arched and she jerked spasmodically.  
  
` Itai! Itai! ` she cried with the last of her strength.  
  
" Meilin! " Li screamed.  
  
**  
  
" NOOOOOOOO! " Li jerked awake in his sleep and sat breathing heavily.  
  
" Not again. " he whispered, running his hand through his soaked hair.  
  
He threw back the covers and padded across the room on bare feet to another soft orange glow and slapped his palm against the panel, and the door slid back and light instantly shone lighting up the lavatory.  
  
Within moments he was letting the hot water rain constantly down on him as he stood in the shower trying to wash away those horrids memories, those which he tried to lock away and forget so many times, but kept constantly finding their way into his dreams where he let his guard down.  
  
" Meilin . . . " Li whispered as he rested his forehead against the cold shower recess wall and closed his eyes in regret.  
  
***  
  
Across the galaxy, in a far away place of green fields, mountains and lakes, there was a small young girl. She creapt out of her primitive little cave where she had been exiled to, and limped down to the crystal pond. Her left leg wound cramped with severe pain and she cried out as it gave out beneath her and she fell in a heap on the dirt embankment.  
  
She breathed heavily and waited until the pain ebbed away, before she rolled over on her back and starred up at the pure blue sky. White fluffy clouds passed by in little clusters every now and then, and the air was cool and crisp, enough to make any person feel alive - but not Sakura.  
  
Tears formed in her dull emerald eyes as she thought about the family that had exiled her to this life of crippled solitude. She sat up and peered at her image in the water. Seeing the pitiful image she presented, she sat back and sighed.  
  
" Just because I'm different. " she muttered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Sakura Avalon belonged to the Shielder clan. Sheilders were rare people that had the power of the mind. Their minds were protected by strong forces that no one could breech, so therefore giving them a strong advantage against their enemies - the Controllers.   
  
Controllers were the most evil force in the galaxy. They would use their powers to warp the mind, and make you their slaves to do with you as they pleased, and most of it wasn't pretty. Sakura knew of some that had been captured, tortured, worn down and then wrapped in the mental bonds of slavery. She shruddered and tried to stand.  
  
Sakura stood and wobbled, trying to get her balance. It hadn't always been this hard. Once, a long time ago, she had been loved. She had lived with the rest of the clan, been smothered with hugs and kisses from her parents and her brother, been safe, protected and loved. And now - four years later - Tori was the only one to have anything to do with her.  
  
A little cry made her look down as her lanrax, Kero, chirpered and then climbed up her leg and perched himself on her shoulder where he continued to chatter away happily. Sakura smiled and ran her fingers through his soft ash/brown/gold fur and he nudged her with his wet nose, making her giggle.  
  
" Hello to you too my only friend. " Sakura whispered.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN : It is in my opinion a lanrax is like a cross between a ferret and a mammal of this extrodinary world. If any of you know of Linoone in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire, I believe that this is what ' Kero ' looks like. Sorry to any Kero fans that may be slightly offended at this adoption of Kero's name for this creature.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everything had fallen apart four years ago at the delicate age of ten. That had been when Sakura had first started 'suffering'. Sakura sufferend from seizures. Violet seizures where her world would go black and she would jerk in pain. That had been bad enough, but knowing that there was no cure for her was even worse, especially when the other clan members started treating her differently.  
  
But what would break the bonds with her clan would come later. Only a few months after her first attack, she had been out in the training area with Tori learning how to fight in case she might ever have to defend herself. Her parents looked apon the training in disapproval, but Tori just ignored them and continue the sessions.  
  
Sakura had started one of her seizures and in that fateful moment, the laser sword scorched her left thigh and had totally ripped it apart. The meds had done everything they could do, but too much tissue and muscle had been severed inside. Sakura had woken days later and had seen the massive scar that she now carried, and had cried when they had told her that her leg may appear   
  
' normal' on the outside, but she would never walk properly again. What would break her heart after her recovery would be when everyone turned away from her in disgust and calling her a freak.  
  
Natasha and Aiden turned away from her and told her to leave. Tori had protested, but was soon silenced when his position as future elder was severely being questioned. Tori had watched with sorrowful eyes as his beloved imouta limped away into the woods, far away from the clan to live on her own, or die.  
  
The first few weeks were unberable for Sakura. She cried for so many days and nights that she lost count, until she could cry no more. She wondered at the prospect of taking her young life and ending it, but Tori, who came to visit her, angrily forbade her to think of such a thing ever again.  
  
It had been on that first visit that he had brought her Kero. The female lanrax in the clan had given birth and Tori had chosen the unnaturally golden furball for Sakura. Lanrax's were usually born midnight blue, but for some reason, this one was not. It was different, just like Sakura.  
  
Tori had handed her the tiny furball into her bare hands from his gloved ones and the lanrax had instantly bonded with her. ( AN: Lanrax's bond with the first person that puts their scent on them. That's why Tori wore gloves. ) She had named it Kero and the two had kept each other company throughout the years. Tori brought her bread and other ' luxuries ' from the clan whenever he could, but any other time, she had to forage for herself.  
  
And that's how it had been for four lonely years. She hardly spoke, for living only with Kero, there was no need to talk. The cold breeze blew her short honey/brown tresses out behind her as she starred up at the blue, blue sky yearning.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Please review. Thank you.  
  
Itai - It hurts!   
  
Ano - Umm.  
  
Ara - Oh! My! 


	2. One

SHIELDER  
  
Chapter 1 - Volunteer  
  
3 years later previous time   
  
Li - 19  
  
Sakura 17  
  
Tori - 23  
  
Only one small object adorned the pitifully small grave. A toy. Once again the spirit of death had shown no compasion, no discrimination in choosing it's prey. The Orana virus had performed the evil purpose the Controllers intended. It's lastest victum was a young child, barely four seasons old. She did not care! She could not feel . .  
  
Fellings, emotions were something Sakura had buried deep inside her, eons ago. If she did feel anything - anything at all - it would be for the children, the ones who had not yet learned to despise her. Her leg throbbed in protest against the pressure and the dampness as she leant forward and pressed her forehead to the cool, damp earth in prayer for the dead child.  
  
The Controllers had created a weapon more horrible, more devious than any fusion cannon or photon torpedo: a deadly virus, capable of breaching and destroying a Shielder's only protection against them, a natural mind barrier.  
  
Sakura stood up and stretched, aching with stiffness. Shivering, she hugged her worn tunic close to her thin body. She limped away from the burial grounds and into the main compound, territory nomally forbidden to her.  
  
Outside the assembly hall entrance she paused, gathering her courage. She already knew why the Council had adjourned the meeting inside - and what must be done. She turned to look at her beautiful homeland. If the Council accepted her offer, this could be the last time she might ever get to se her homeland. Taking a shaky breath, Sakura walked into the assembly hall. The hall was large enough to hold the entire Shielder colony and the closeness of the bodies inside, didn't dispell the cool dampness inside.  
  
Fortunately, the entrance lay at the rear of the hall, so no one noticed her presence. At the far end the Council members sat upon a raised dais around a massive hald-circle of stone. The Council head, Captain Aiden san Avalon, stood explaining the crisis. Sakura slipped to the side of the crowd, where she could observe her father speaking.  
  
" Our situation is critical. Five more colonists have been infected. We can delay no longer. We must take a sample of the Orana virus to our labortaory at Sonoma. It's the only Shielder facility capable of developing and antidote. " Aiden told the gathering.  
  
" As if that isn't challenge enough, there's another problem. With the Controller's agents scanning most interseller space vechicles, the virus must be transported via a live host to prevent detection. "  
  
The crowd acted audibly as his meaning sank in. The virus would be carried within the volunteer's body. Preferably someone dispensible, Sakura thought.  
  
Someone such as herself.  
  
" The person must be able to man a star-class ship. " Tori added. " Only a star class ship in capable of the trek. "  
  
Sakura drank in the sight of her brother, pride momentarily dimming her inner turmoil.Tori displayed the calm, controlled assurance befitting a future Coiuncil head, the position he would inherit from their father. He represented everything she would never be.  
  
" Do we have any volunteers? " Aiden scanned the faces of the Shielders grouped around the hall.  
  
They shifted their feet nervously, shaking their heads and shrugging. Elder Gabe van Ardon stepped forward.  
  
" I'll do it. I'm old and I've lived my life. My fighting skills are wanning. I'll carry the virus. "  
  
Murmers of protest swept the room. Everyone respected the elder, a knowledgeable and skillful battle tactician. Most would certainly prefer Sakura's suggestion. Fear surged through her, followed by a flare of determination. No matter how disfigured she might be, no matter how flawed, she was still a Shielder, sworn enemy to the Controllers. She would never be allowed into combat against them, but she still could contribute to the cause. Resolute, she shoved her way to the front of the crowd.  
  
" Don't sacrifice someone of value. Send me instead. "  
  
Startled gasps of outrage and horror filled the room as he crowd around her hasitly parted and pressed back a safe distance. Sakura ignored them, but Aiden's icy gaze pierced her bolstered bravado.  
  
" You know you are not allowed here. " he stated coldly. " Get out, or I will have you removed. "  
  
Not just her father's callous words, but also his granite expression, wrenched Sakura deep inside. No love, no warmth, no sign of concern - of any feeling at all - for his only daughter, showed on his face. Sometimes she thought even hatred would be preferable to this frigid inifference.  
  
She almost forgot her purpose here, tomented by the unanswered litany of questions rising from her soul. Spirit of being, why me? She pushed aside the futile question. Adrenaline pounded through her body, but she managed to meet Aiden's glare evenly.  
  
" You have no other use for me Captain. "  
  
" Hai, you are right about that. Not only are you useless to this colony, but your presence only upsets its members. " Aiden glowered accusingly at Tori.  
  
Mutterings of agreement rose around Sakura. There was no need to put Aiden's thoughts into words, she knew what they were thinking. She shouldn't be alive to plague the colony, partaking of their pitifully few resources - wouldn't be, if it hadn't been for Tori.  
  
Clenching her hands tightly at her side, she drew herself up to the fullest of her height.  
  
" Then let me carry the virus to Sonoma. "  
  
" Foolishness! " Elder Gabe scoffed. " The girl's not right in the head, we all know that. She couldn't possibly pilot a ship.  
  
" Gabe's right. " Mara, a female soldier, agreed. " Possessed as she is, she probably couldn't get to Sonoma, much less communicate with the technicians there. "  
  
" She's crazy, that's what she is. "  
  
" Get here out of here before she jinxes us. "  
  
Throughout it all, Sakura made herself stand quietly, to give no outward sign of recognition to the barbs. She'd heard then many times before.  
  
With an angry slash of his arm, Aiden silenced the protestors.  
  
" Enough! It is agreed we can't let a simpleminded girl who knows not the first thing about starships carry this virus to Sonoma, Sakura! Leave now! "  
  
" I know how to pilot a starship. I've flown one many times. " Sakura turned to look at her brother.  
  
" Tell them, Tori. "  
  
All eyes focussed of Tori, he shook his head warningly at Sakura.  
  
" Her offer in unacceptable. I'm one of your best pilots. I will go. "  
  
She knew he wanted to protect her, as he had for so long now. As he had when the members of the colony voted to have her euthanized after her first seizures, which had caused her accident that crippled her. Afraid to die, she had allowed him to intervene on her behalf. At the time Sakura had despised herself for her cowardice. But no more.  
  
" Let this wretched life have some worth, " she pleaded to her brother. " By the spirit, Tori, let me contribute like everyone else. "  
  
Tori starred at her for a long moment, finally dropping his head in resignation. He turned to Aiden with a sigh.  
  
" She does know how to fly a starship, sir. I taught her. I took her with me on solo reconnaissance missions. She's an adequate pilot. "  
  
Shock etched Aiden's face, followed by a flush of anger.  
  
" You had no right. But we'll deal with that later. Right now, we have more pressing mattters to attend to. " his gaze settled on Sakura, assessing her.  
  
" So, you can pilot a ship, and you volunteer to carry a sample of the virus to Sonoma? "  
  
" Hai, I volunteer. " Sakura replied, heart in her throat.  
  
" And you are aware the virus will be inplanted within your body and that you will develop an active case of Orana within in one moon cycle? "  
  
Her throat constricted, but she pressed on.  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" I assume you are also aware that those with Orana lose thier funtion of their mind shields, leaving them defenseless against the Controllers. Within days after the sheild loss, they die a hideous death. "  
  
" I understand fully. "  
  
Aiden assessed for a moment and then turned to the Council members.  
  
" We could program the ship's destination and lock out override. Then she wouldn't be able to alter the course. She'd just have to monitor the basic ship functions. I vote, hai. "  
  
The Coiuncil members raised their hands in agreement. Aiden nodded and turned back to her.  
  
" It is decided then. Sakura dan Avalon will carry the virus to Sonoma. "  
  
Several people threw her dirty looks, but Sakura ignored then as they dispersed. As awarenes of her victory set in, the strength deserted her Sakura's good leg. She stumbled and almost fell, but Tori caught her.  
  
" I wish you wouldn't do this. " he told her.  
  
She raised her eyes to his concerned expression.  
  
" I have to. " she whispered. " I can no longer endure this existence. "  
  
For she had just likely signed her death warrant. . .  
  
***  
  
Cluthing her bundle against her, Sakura approached her mother. Her stomach throbbed where the Orana virus had been injected into her, and the crude tunic of the pilgrim, rubbed against her skin. Aiden and Tori had concoted her disguise of a pilgrim traveling to Zirak to pay homage at the goddess Shara's shrine.  
  
It was a clever idea, since Zirak was only 2 days light travel from Sonoms. Many pilgrims went there this time of year. Her disguise would easily decieve the Anteks, who patrolled all airspace for the Controllers.  
  
But Sakura was thinking of her masquerade as she approached Natasha. Although she hadn't spoken to her mother for these seven seasons past, a compelling need drew her now. With her world about to change forever, the posible end of her life looming, Sakura yearned for the comfort only a mother could provide. It was childish, she knew, but then, she's been but a child the day her parents had turned their backs on her.  
  
It was harsh, but it was the reality of the Shielder existence everywhere in the galaxy. The Controllers had driven the Shielders into the most destitute corners of space. With so few resources available, necessity dictated the survival of the fittest. Parents sharred their meager supplies and limited energies only with their healthy offspring. There was no time to mourn those euthanized or left behind to die.  
  
It was a difficult reality for a girl of ten seasons to understand. Even after seven seasons, the pain of desertion lingered like a festuring wound.  
  
Sakura starred at her mother as she went about her daily chores. She still looked young as ever, but deep lines scored her face, the result of Liron's unrelenting sun in the hotter months.  
  
" Natasha? " she asked softly.  
  
Natasha's head snapped up, her gaze narrowing.  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
" I'm getting ready to deport for Sonoma. "  
  
Natasha drew herself up to her regal height Sakura knew she'd never reach.  
  
" So I head. Why are you here? "  
  
Sakura struggled to find words, which did not come readily to her. What could she have expected from what once had been her mother? A hug? A kiss goodbye?  
  
" I wanted to say good-bye. "  
  
Natasha starred at her, seemingly unmoved. With a glimmer of insight, Sakura thought perhaps the only way a parent could turn her back on her child was by forcing herself to no longer care. Her parents had certainly succeeded.  
  
" Well, you've said it. " Natasha stated gruffly. " Be off with you then. " she whirled and strode into the hut behind her.  
  
That was that. Fighting waves of despair, Sakura slid her burlap pack on her back and trudged away. Her mother would feel differently when she returned with the antidote for the virus. They all would.  
  
Out of sight of Natasha, Sakura took the pack off her back and it shook and trembled as she undid the strings binding it. Kero's head popped out as he struggled to climb up on her shoulder.  
  
" Kero! Get back inside. " she scooped the lanrax up and stuffed him back inside the bag.  
  
" I just wanted to check on you. "  
  
" Sakura! Wait up! "  
  
She turned to see Tori hurrying down the hill. He smiled when he saw Kero.  
  
" I'm glad you're taking Kero. He'll be good company on the trip. "  
  
Sakura nestled the bag against her and looked up at Tori. Her emerald eyes dull with all the years of pain and suffering.  
  
" I wanted to see you off. " Tori said softly looking at her.  
  
" Oh. " she was accustomed to being an outcast, it hadn't occured to her that anyone would want to see her departure.   
  
They headed towards the cliff, where the deep caves carved into a steep rock expanses hid the colony's ships. They walked in silence, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Sakura looked up at her brother and started to board the ship.  
  
" Wait. "  
  
She turned to look at Tori.  
  
" Here. " he handed her a small pouch.  
  
It clinked when she took it, and her head snapped up to look at him stunned. Money? He had given her money?  
  
" Thank you. " she whispered. " Good-bye Onii-chan. "  
  
Tori fought the tears that were threatening to spill.  
  
" The Spirit be with you, imouta. Take great care. "  
  
Then he did something that no one had done since her first seizure.  
  
He hugged her.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Please review! x x x 


	3. Two

Chapter 2 - Rescued  
  
She was in space. Sakura stood in the cockpit and looked out at the many passing stars as they flashed by. A frown marred her face as she thought about what she had discovered. She had gone in search of the ship's storeroom and found that there was no spare parts. And travelling with no spare parts was something that made her gut churn. She had no choice. She flipped on the distress signal. There was a possibility that she could attract space pirates, Anteks - or worse - Controllers.   
  
But she had no choice. Her only other choice was to wait for the Orana to incubate fully. That would solve the problem of her miserable existance, but it wouldn't help her people. Genuine fear gnawed at Sakura, and realizing how badly she wanted to live surprised her.  
  
  
  
Two days passed before a ship responded. Sakura was crouched in front of the open stardrive casing, studying a technical schematic, when the incoming message alert activated. She scrambled to the control panel. Before answering the hailing ship, she studied the sensor readings.  
  
The approaching ship appeared much larger than her shuttle, possibly three or four times its size. Although the sensors classified the ship as a private long-range cruiser, they also indicated it was loaded to the hilt with advanced scanning equipment and armaments. Nuclear rockets, particle accelerators, laserlances, and more.  
  
Only Controllers or their agents were allowed to operate spaceships so equipped in this sector. Dread settled over Sakura, but she knew she had to answer the hail or raise suspicions. She opened voice communication.  
  
" Who are you and what are you doing in this sector? " a male voice demanded over the communicator. It was a deep, cold, arrogant voice. Not the wavering, whispery utterance of a Controller. But the voice could belong to an Antek.  
  
" I'm Sakura Avalon. " she answered, dropping the dan from her name. Only Shielders used the system of naming their sons and daughters after their fathers.  
  
" I'm on a pilgrimage to Zirak to honor our mother goddess Shara. " she lied.  
  
" Turn on your video transmitter. "  
  
With trembling hands, Sakura did so, then sighed and lifted the hood of her pilgrim robe over her head, allowing her honey/brown tresses to fall freely down her back. She opened her emerald eyes and starred into the video transmitter. She pressed the pad, watching the screen. No visual of him appeared. So it was to be like that she thought. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. She stood stiffly while he completed his one-way persual.  
  
She jumped when he suddenly barked. " Why is your distress signal on? Are you ill or injured? "  
  
His curtness offended her. Although Sakura couldn't see the man, she decided she didn't like him. She starred levelly at the videocorder  
  
" My stardrive is inoperable. I need assistance repairing my ship. "  
  
He snorted contemptuously.  
  
" Pilgrim, your ship looks older that the Zirak sun. I don't have the parts you need for repairs, and I doubt they would be for sale anywhere. When I get to the next station, I'll send a tow ship for you. "  
  
Alarm edged aside Sakura's genuine dislike for the man. With the Orana incubating deep inside her she couldn't wait for a tow ship. If her ship couldn't be repaired, she needed a ride to the nearest space port. From there she could use the coins Tori gave here to buy passage to Sonoma.  
  
" It'll take days for a ship to get here, " she argued, trying to keep her voice calm.   
  
" I can't wait that long. "  
  
" I don't have time to play rescuer. A ship will be here in a week. If you're low on supplies, I can give you some. What do you need? Be quick about it. "  
  
A week! Full-blown panic surged through her. Sakura gripped the console, searching for words to convince the insolent, cold person to help her without revealing her identity.  
  
" I can't wait a week. I need to go to the shrine of Shara. I must be there for the eclipse. Please, you have to help me. "  
  
" I don't have to help anyone pilgrim. If you don't need supplies, I'm on my way. "  
  
" No, wait! " tremours shook Sakura, and she feared she'd have a seizure then and there. Sucking in a deep breath, she willed herself to calm.   
  
" The eclipse coinciding with the festival of Shara occurs only once every fifty seasons. I'll never have this opportunity to recieve the full blessing of the goddess. "  
  
She paused, mentally sorting through arguements.  
  
" Take me with you. You can leave me at the star base. I'll catch transport from there.   
  
Please. This is very imporant. "  
  
A long, tortuous interval of silence ensued. Sakura's emerald eyes bored pleadingly into the videocorder hoping he could see her desperation.  
  
" How many are aboard your ship? " he finally demanded.  
  
Sakura hesitated, suprised. His scanners should have provided him the info.  
  
" Answer me pilgrim. How many? "  
  
" Just one. "  
  
" That's odd. I'm picking up two life forms. I don't give passage to people I can't trust. No deal. "  
  
Her thoughts whirled. His readings made no sense, unless - Kero.  
  
" I also have a pet aboard. " she told him. " But that's the only other living thing on the ship. I swear on the goddess. "  
  
" I don't give a flying meteorite about your goddess. " an irratated sigh rumbled over the com line.  
  
" But since you foolishly carry no viable aramant, you probably won't last the week against pirates if I leave you here. Prepare for boarding. "  
  
Relieved, she sagged against the console, easing the weight off her throbbing leg. The arrogant voice thundered through the com line again.  
  
" You may bring only what you can bring. I'm not a freighter service. And be fast about it. I leave in five. "  
  
Startled, she bolted upright. Seeing no need for further discussion, she nodded and cut the visual. She rushed to gather her few belongings. The pouch with the money in it, went in the inside pocket of her tunic. She slipped her magnasteel dagger, her only weapon, into her knee-high boot.  
  
She filled a large knapsack with her meager supplies that accounted for food, and stuffed Kero into her smaller backpack.  
  
" Not a word out of you. " she stated firmly, when he chattered away in protest.  
  
Her last act was to erase all the records from the computer. No information that might lead to Liron was left behind. The Controllers were known to offer rewards that lead them to any Shielder colonies.  
  
As she finished wiping the computer's memory clean, she felt the thudd of a ship docking with hers. Her rescuer - whoever he was - had arrived.  
  
Sakura slipped the small pack with Kero over one shoulder, then picked up her supplies. She faced the airlock as the panel slid open. The man stepping through the panel towered over her, but he wasn't an Antek. The apelike Anteks were stupid brutes. She sighed in relief, realizing her rescuer's obvious intelligence should have negated that possibility in her mind. The innate ability to sense her own kind - which all Shielders possessed - told her he wasn't a Shielder either.  
  
He was massive, broad of shoulder and through the chest. He was dressed in dark black clothes. Cold amber eyes pinned her to the spot, glaring at her from a harsh, chiseled face. He had dark messy chesnut/brown hair that hung low over his eyes. Distracted by his appearance, she realized belatedly that he held an activated phaser trained on her.  
  
He moved rapidly, strinding over to her and skimming her with a hand scanner. His sudden sneeze sent her heart pounding.  
  
" Blazing hells, the dust in here! Your air filtration system must not be working properly. " scowling fiercely at her as if it was her fault, he resumed scanning.  
  
" Remove your weapon. "  
  
Defiance was risky, but Sakura hesitated giving up her only source of protection.  
  
" What weapon? "  
  
His eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
" The weapon in your boot pilgrim. Don't play games with me. One more deception from you and I'll leave you here to rot. Is that clear? "  
  
She nodded, slipping the dagger out and offering it to him. He slid the scanner into his lose shirt and took the weapon, his hand engulfing hers. He sneezed again.  
  
Muttering under his breath, he whirled and strode to the open stardrive. He squatted and peered inside. After amoment, he released a low whistled.  
  
" The primary driver coil is cracked right down the middle. The whole unit will have to be overhauled. This ship isn't going anywhere. "  
  
He rose and sneezed again.  
  
" By the fires of the Absyss, your polluted air is going to suffocate me. We'll finish up on my ship. Come on, get moving. "  
  
Picking up Sakura's bag of supplies, he swung behind her, prodding her toward the airlock. Well aware of the Phaser still aimed at her, she did his bidding.  
  
But her leg, stiff from standing for so long, refused to cooperate. It collapsed and she pitched forward. The man snaked an arm around her and yanked her up before she hit the ground.  
  
" What's wrong? " he demanded.  
  
Mortified at the contact, Sakura balanced on her good leg and tried to pry his arm away. It didn't budge.  
  
" Nothing's wrong. " she gasped, still tugging. " I tripped. "  
  
He released her and she nearly pitched forward again.  
  
" Try to be less clumsy. Let's go. "  
  
Sakura started forward. Her leg held the weight this time, although she couldn't control her limp. He didn't comment, but then, he was too busy sneezing - three times - before they got through the airlock into his ship.  
  
He closed the hatch and lowered her supplies to the floor. His relentless gaze settled on her again.  
  
" What's wrong with your leg? "  
  
Sakura didn't discuss her injury with anyone, not even Tori.   
  
" Nothing. I'm just stiff from standing for so long. "  
  
He didn't say anything and started leading her over to a small room.  
  
" Over here pilgrim. No one boards my ship without being decomtaminated first. "  
  
" What's that? " she asked digging in her heels.  
  
He gave her an impatient jerk, pulling her towards the room.   
  
" Just some sterilizing rays that remove germs and dirt. " He stopped in front of the panel, pointing at her tunic.  
  
" Take off that filthy rag. I'll clean it in the conclave. If that doesn't do the job, it's refuse. "  
  
Sakura clutched her tunic, panic rising swiftly. She had never barred her body to anyone.  
  
" I will not. You can't destroy this. I have nothing else to wear. "  
  
He started to speak and then sneezed again - twice.  
  
" By the gods! " he snarled. " You try my patience, lady. And you brought that polluted air in here with you. Either that, or something on you is irratating my allergies. "   
  
He jerked up her bag of supplies and began rifling through it.  
  
Allergies? This incredible specimen had allergies? Sakura found his behaviour bewildering. And her people thought she was crazy. Tossing the supplies down, he spun her toward him.  
  
" Let me see the other bag. "  
  
Kero was in that bag.  
  
" No. " Sakura tried to hang onto the knapsack, but he wrested it from her grasp. He raised the flap and Kero lunged at him, hissing angrily and latched onto his finger, biting hard.  
  
Sakura watched helplessly as the man flung poor Kero all over the place, but Kero refused to let go.  
  
" A lanrax! You brought a frigging lanrax on my ship. I knew you were trouble the minute I saw you wretched excuse for a space vehicle. " he grabbed Kero by the scruff of the neck and pried the little creature away from his finger.  
  
" That's the last time I stop for anyone! " he roared. " By the gods, a pilgrim with a lanrax. It's not staying here. " he strode down the corridor, sneezing repeatedly.   
  
Kero writhed and snarled, to no avail.  
  
" What are you doing? " Alarmed, Sakura limped behind, cursing her leg for slowing her down.  
  
Halting, he opened a window airlock and stuffing Kero in.  
  
" I'm allergic to lanraxes. Any lanrax crossing my path regrets it. I'm jettinsoning this creature out of here. "  
  
" No! " Sakura yelled and lunged forward and latched onto his arm, pulling him away from the airlock.  
  
" You can't jettinson him into space. He'll die! "  
  
A diabolical grin spread across his face.  
  
" That's the idea. "  
  
Hysteria flooded her. Losing all restraint she threw herself against him, screaming.   
  
" Nooooo! You can't do this. You don't understand . . . he's all I have. Please don't do this. Please .. don't . . He's all I have! "  
  
Sudden streaks of light flashed behind her eyes and she felt the beginning of spasms rock her body. No, no! Not now! . . .  
  
It was her last concious thought.  
  
**  
  
" It's about time you came around. " the gruff voice penetrated Sakura's conciousness, but she didn't respond. Although a life in the wilderness had tuaght her to sleep lightly and waken instantly, the seizures always left her sluggish and disorientated. And for some reason that she couldn't grasp, she didn't want to wake up.  
  
" Come now pilgrim, I know you can hear me. Open your eyes. "  
  
She knew the commanding, arrogant voice from somewhere . . No, she didn't want to rmember that voice. She shook her head.  
  
" Still trying my patience. How about this: Either open your eyes or get a stimulant injection. "  
  
Her eyes flew open wide. Amber eyes, set in a cold face etched with disapproval, stared back. Him. Memory returned - every excruciating detail of the moments before her blackout.  
  
Kero. Grief slashed like a sharp blade through her body. She arched her back in agony. He had jettinsoned Kero. Tension curled through her and light sparked behind her eyelids.  
  
" Oh, no, you don't. " a sharp twinge pierced her neck and the tightness flowed out of her muscles immediately.   
  
Limp, she sagged to the surface beneath her. But although her body was relaxed, her thoughts flowed clearly. The seizure. He must have stopped it.  
  
Amazed, she opened her eyes again. He watched her, a frown on his face. His gaze shifted to the medical monitor he was scanning over her chest. Over the metallic blanket covering her bare chest. Her tunic was gone! As she struggled to absorb this information, he set the monitor aside.  
  
" What just upset you so badly that you almost sent yourself into another episode? I assume it's not my face, since you didn't react this way when your first saw me. "  
  
The painful memory rushed back, forming a burning knot in her chest. Grasping the blanket in her fists, she silently glarred at the man responsible for Kero's demise.  
  
His amber brows shot up as his gaze moved to the knotted cover.  
  
" There you go again. " his warm hand slid over her cold one. " Don't tell me all this stress is over that damn lanrax. "  
  
Her stricken expression must have been answer enough. He shook his head in disgust. Moving back, he motioned toward the opposite wall.  
  
" That particular lanrax? "  
  
Her head whirled to the side. There in a plexishield case, Kero starred back at her, very much alive. He was plastered against the side, his mouth opening and closing in indignant protest. Her eyes lit up with joy and then they dulled and she looked warily over at the man beside her that was no longer sneezing. He seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
" Don't worry pilgrim. That worthless creature is safe. " he shot a damning glare at Kero. " As long as he stays in that plexishield. I figured it was better to let him live than to see you go into a seizure every five minutes. "  
  
A determined expression crossed his face.  
  
" Now, how long have you been having these seizures? "  
  
Shame and humiliation engulfed her. No, she couldn't bare to go through this again. To go through the degradation and disgrace. If he thought she was possessed . . he might jettinson her. Tori wasn't around to protect her this time. Scrambling upright, she grabbed the blanket .  
  
" There's nothing wrong with me. "  
  
She strated to get down from the table, but he moved at light speed, grabbing her waist and pinning her there. His eyes bored into hers.  
  
" My examination and medical monitor say differently. Not just these episodes, but your leg - "  
  
" My leg is fine. " Sakura insisted, struggling in earnest now. He restrained her easily, but she continued thrashing, mindless from rushing adrenaline.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with my leg! It's fine, it's fine, it's - "  
  
" Stop it! I saw your leg, Sakura. And I want to know why it wasn't tended. "  
  
She slumped back, trembling, uncontrollably.  
  
" There's nothing wrong with me. " she whispered.  
  
He starred at her, his expression incredulous. He eased hs tight grasp.  
  
" Your leg could have been repaired. And you should recieve treatment for your   
  
seizures. "  
  
She focussed her gaze on her clenched hands.  
  
" I'm fine now, I tell you. "  
  
" There's no shame because you have seizures. You have a condidtion - a medical condition that has a name - and a treatment. You don't have to suffer these episodes. And there are surgical procedures that can help your leg. "  
  
Sakura refused to listen, refused to accept what he was saying. She had survived too long by convincing herself that she was okay, or at least functional. She didn't dare dwell on farfetched hopes beyond her reach. She shook her head in denial.  
  
" I can get by. Just take me to the nearest star base. Then you'll be rid of me. "  
  
He exaled angrily and released her.  
  
" Fine. Get dressed, " he chucked her clean tunic at her. " Meet me in the cockpit when you're done. It's at the end of the corridor. We'll discuss the rules of this ship. Believe me, there are plenty. "  
  
He walked out, not taking a second glance.  
  
**  
  
" Well, well, well. You don't look like a prisoner to me. " someone drawled and Sakura jumped and looked to her left where a man was starring at her from behind a force field.  
  
" Who are you? " Sakura asked, surprised that her rescuer wasn't alone.  
  
" Nathan Long, at your service. " he answered with a bow.   
  
He looked at her with calculating eyes, assessing her from head to toe.  
  
" I'd be delighted to foster an acquaintance with such a lovely lady. If you'd be so kind as to deactivate this force field for me, we could get to know each other better. The deactivation pad is to your right. "  
  
Knowing full well that no man would ever find her attractive, Sakura ignored his charming smile.  
  
" You're a prisoner? " she eyes his cubby hole curiously.   
  
She had never seen a ship's brig before.  
  
Nathan smiled.   
  
" I'd prefer to call it temporary custody. What's your name? You look like you could use some assistance yourself. If you'd release me, I could - "  
  
" You could rot in the blazing hells of Nasdor. " a cold voice rang out.  
  
Sakura whirled. Her rescuer strode toward them.  
  
" As a matter of fact you will burn in agony Long. I'll personally see to it. "  
  
The prisoner shrugged indifferently.  
  
" I doubt that Showron. You don't have anything on me. No proof. Just your derranged hallucinations. "  
  
So her rescuer had a name. Showron. Showron barred his teeth in a feral grin.  
  
" Oh yeah? Then why do you suppose the Controllers have a galaxy-wide call out for your capture? One with a reward of five thousand miterons attached? "  
  
At the mention of the Controllers, a shiver went up Sakura's back. Nathan wasn't uneffected either, apprehension filled his face and then it disappeared and he smiled.  
  
" Just a little misunderstanding, Showron. I'll be freed quickly. You'll regret the day you crossed my path. "  
  
" I'll have no regrets when you suffer a slow, painful death. " Li growled.  
  
Grabbing Sakura's arms, he marched towards the end of the corridor, dragging her with him, heedless of her stumbling gait.  
  
He marched her towards the cockpit and told her that she still had to undergo decontamination. He whirled around and went to collect Kero, still in his cage. Sakura starred at the computer mainframe in front of her and looked around nervously. Knowing what she was doing, she tapped into several differnt things searching for anything that might give her a clue as to who this mysterious person was that her rescuer. She gasped when his profile came up holographically. He wasn't a Controller agent, but to Sakura he was something far worse. He was a Shadower - A Bounty Hunter.  
  
  
  
And in this quadrant so cruelly ruled by the Controllers, Shielders were the prey.  
  
To Be Continued . . .   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 I'd just like to give you a little visual of what Sakura looks like incase you haven't figured it out yet. I mentioned before that she wears knee-high boots. She wears a pilgrims tunic which barely goes to her knees and it belted around the middle, so it's like a short dress if you like, plus a hood on the back. She has long hair like Natasha does in Card Captors/Card Captor Sakura. 


	4. Three

SHIELDER  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Holding the lanrax against her chest, Sakura rocked back and forth on the bench. She buried her face against the creature's golden fur as it chattered softly. Observing the decontamination chamber from the cockpit viewer, Li was oddly reminded of a mother and child. Preposterous. The lanrax was an animal, not an infant.  
  
Yet as he watched the seemingly mutual exchange of comfort, Sakura's frantic plea echoed in his mind.   
  
You don't understand . . . he's all I have!  
  
A vision of her eyes, huge and dark in her pale face, flashed before him; eyes that had briefly opened a doorway into a well of loneliness and pain.  
  
He knew pain when he saw it. Knew it intimately. He understood how it felt, more shattering than a laser blast to the gut. How it tasted, the bitterness of despair and impotence. How it smelled - most especially how it smelled; rancid fear, charred and decaying flesh. How it looked, contorting once beautiful faces as death's merciless claws ripped the soul from the body.  
  
Li leaped from his chair and pivoted away from the images on the view screen - and in his mind. This ragtag pilgrim was of no concern to him. The whole universe was filled with unfortunates. He had no time for any of them.  
  
Yet Sakura's mutilated leg, her seizures, her obvious poverty, continued to haunt him. He'd been tempted to jettinson her tunic, a pitiful excuse for even a rag, along with her boots, which were riddled with holes and too large for her feet. She hadn't been filthy, but she hadn't been clean either. The decontamination chamber would take care of that problem.  
  
But it wouldn't fix the disruption to his plans. Li balled his hands into fists, nagged y misgivings he had harboured when he first intercepted her distress signal. True, Sakura hadn't given him any real cause for concern, but he made it a point to be suspicious of everyone. Her ship had been stranded right in his flight path. Coincidence? Or one of Nakaru's attempts to decoy him?  
  
Not that he'd allow anything - or anyone - to deter him. Sakura had no weapons, nor could she access his ship operations. Instinct told him she posed no real threat. Even so, he'd find out everything he could about her. He'd watch her every move until he deposited her at the Star Base Intrepid, four days away.  
  
The beep of the subspace transeiver drew his attention. He pounded the com pad.  
  
" State your message. "  
  
" You were supposed to contact me at fifteen hundred hours, Showron. Sudden memory lapse, old man? "  
  
Curse it all. Taking care of Sakura, he'd forgotten about Eriol. The one person that would never let him slide.  
  
" A small delay, Hiragizawa. I've got Nathan Long. Caught him stowing away on a freighter headed for the Verante constellation. "  
  
" Well, son of an Antek. Long's been evading shadowers for as long as I can remember. How'd you get a fix on him? "  
  
" Let's just say he double-crossed one of his closest associates. The associate was only willing to disclose Long's location. "  
  
" I've got a lead on a max-level offender in Alta's sector. A lot of reward miterons riding on this one. Since I'll be travelling near the prison base, I can take Long and turn him in, " Eriol offered. " Where do you want to hook up? "  
  
" I heard Nakaru's been spotted on Saron. I'm headed there now, but I'm two days out. "  
  
Good thing the pilgrim was in decon, Li thought. She wouldn't appriciate the delay in their flight schedule.  
  
" You've had more false leads on Nakaru than Alta has moons. You never give up, do you? "  
  
The ever present pain and hatred spilled from Li's soul. No, he'd never give up. Although well aware of his obsession with Nakaru, Eriol had no inklng of Li's real reason for pursuit. Li intended to keep it that way. His partner might not buy the explanations, but he knew when to mind his own business.  
  
" You know how it is Hiragizawa. I could use the miterons. "  
  
" Ok, where are you heading after Saron? "  
  
" Star Base Intrepid. I have to deliver something. "  
  
" Intrepid. That would work. " Eriol mused. " I can pick up more supplies while I'm there. "  
  
" Not to mention a lengthly visit to the Pleasure Dome. " Li retorted.  
  
" Yeah right. Madison would dismember me and feed the parts to the Anteks if I set foot there. But you should try it, old man. It would do wonders for your sour disposition. I can meet you at Intrepid, but it'll have to be fast, so I can get to Alter. Can't let some other shadower get my quarry and collect all those miterons. "  
  
" Intrepid it is, then. I'll need a day on Saron, so give me five days. Contact me before you enter the star base orbit and I'll transmit my coordinates. Signing off. " Li disconnected the signal, then returned to the decon viewer.  
  
He studied Sakura critically. She'd told him she was seventeen seasons of age. She was little for an adult female, and way too thin. With her narrow hips and small breasts, she could even be mistaken for a boy in the right clothes. How long since she'd had enough to eat? he wondered. The scant supply of food she'd brought with her wouldn't feed a child for a week.  
  
The strong pull to come to her aid irratated him. He didn't have time to be concerned over the fate of a bedraggled waif and her mangy lanrax. Not when the annihilation of an entire clan cried out for revenge. With a disgusted grunt, Li turned off the viewer. The sooner he got rid of his passenger, the better.  
  
Just one quick stop first.  
  
" You are not permitted access to any part of this ship, other than your quarters and the gallery. You may enter the cockpit only with my permission. You're forbidden to talk to any prisoners I'm transporting. "  
  
Sakura nodded, unable to look away from Showron's eyes. They glinted like magnasteel, taking on the hue of deep amber. No one except Tori had made such direct eye contact with her in seven seasons, and she found it unnerving.  
  
" No unecessary conversation or senseless chattering. I abhor distractions. And that creature - " he pointed at Kero in his plexishield case. " It stays in the case at all times. Are we clear so far? "  
  
His unwavering gaze seemed to bore through to her very soul. Shadower. This man was a bounty hunter. Outside of the Anteks, the Controllers barbaric enforces, shadowers were the scourge of the quadrant. They willingly underwent Controller psychic mind indoctrination for the sole purpose of recieving permission to hunt down criminals and collect the reward. It didn't matter to them whether or not the unfortunates they captured might be innocent. Not did it matter that Controller prison facilities were purported to be more horrible than the Abyss. Gold was ultimately the bottom line. Once indoctrinated, a person no longer housed even a microbe of pity or concern. They knew only the compelling, cruel dictates of the controllers.  
  
" Answer me, " Showron demanded. " Are you clear on these rules. "  
  
His harsh tone sent shivers through Sakura. He couldn't possibly know she was a Shelder, she told herself. She nodded again.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Most important of all, I'm captain of this ship. I'm the absolute and final authority. My orders are to be obeyed at all times, immediately and without question. Any infraction of ship rules and you'll spend the trip in the brig. Understood? "  
  
Even sitting, he cut an imposing figure, filling the large flight chair, crackling with vitality and authority. And the certainty he was a shadower added more peril to an already threatening situation.  
  
Sakura twisted her hands in her lap, praying the tension invadng her body wouldn't trigger another seizure.  
  
" I understand, Captain. "  
  
" Then see that you follow those rules. "  
  
He swivaled around and studied a computer screen, punching rapidly. He appeared to have dismissed her, but she had no idea where he quarters were. Reluctant to disturb him, she remained seated, quietly studying the cockpit. Herfocus setled on the computer next to her chair.  
  
OCIS-600, the most advanced system in use. She'd read all about the new computers on Liron's Information Access and Rtrieval link, or IAR. They had only been available for a few moon cycles, yet here was one right in front of her. She longed to touch the keypad, to delve into data banks reputed to retrieve information almost as fast as light speed.  
  
" What are you doing? "  
  
The harsh question jolted her out of her reverie. The familar feeling of guilt, even when she had done nothing wrong, swept through her. She jerked around, her heart hammering against her chest.  
  
" I was just looking at the computer. I've never seen an OCIS-600. "  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
" Why would you be interested in my ship's computer? "  
  
He obviously didn't trust her any more than she trusted hm. Desperately she wished she could acess the navigational system and reassure herself they were headed to the nearest star base rather than a Controller prision. But she couldn't afford to arouse Showron's suspiions any further.  
  
" I had heard about the new computers and was just curious about them. Gomen. I won't touch your computer. "  
  
" See that you don't. " He rose from his chair, towering over her. " Come on, I'll show you to your quarters. "  
  
  
  
Sakura scrambled up awkwardly, resisting the urge to rub her stiff leg. She started to draw the heavy case with Kero into her arms.  
  
" I'll take that. " Li brushed her arms away, then lifted the case easily in one muscular arm.  
  
She found his size and strength intimidating, yet in an odd way, she also found it fascinating. Shielder men, although they too were somewhat strong, tended to be slighter in staure. They relied on speed and skill in battle rather than brawn.  
  
She followed Li down the corridor. The cabin quarters lined the wall opposite from the brig cubicles. Nathan Long lounged near the force field of his brig, smiling insolently. Ignoring him, Li led Sakura to thesecond panel. She assumed the first was his quarters.  
  
" Lighting on. " he commanded as they entered the room. Lights blinked on. The room was compact but efficianty laid out. A bunk filled one wall, while shelves and control panel for the room functions lined the second wall. Recessed storage drawers and an entry into a small lavatory occupied the thid wall.  
  
Sakura looked around the bright, cozy cabin. Although the room's accommodations were probably modest by Showron's standards, to her they seemed luxurious. Her cave on Liron had been primitive by comparison, and so had been her shuttle quarters.  
  
The cabin's limited floor space forced her into close proximity to Showron. As he eased around her to set Kero's case on the table, his leg brushed against her. The sensation of rock-hard muscles touching her sent an odd vibration through her body. She could feel the heat emanating from him, could inhale his unique scent.  
  
Since her injury, Sakura's senses had sharpened, compensating for her lack of physical agility, giving her a highly attuned sense of smell. She found Showron's scent an unfamilar blend of clean skin, sandalwood and masculine essence, a far cry from the unwashed, sweaty bodies of male and female Shielders practising their battle skills. And not at all unpleasant. She studied him, an odd warmth surging through her. Frowning, he returned her persual. Self-concious, she fingered her tunic.  
  
" The controls are voice-activated. You have lights, climate, and music. The lav also operates on voice control. You should find everything you need here. " he turned to go, brushing past her again.  
  
He strode to the entry, then swung back around.  
  
" Meet me in the gallery at eighteen hundred hours. "  
  
Distracted by all that was around her, she blurted.  
  
" Why? "  
  
" For the evening meal. It's best to keep standard ship hours, pilgrim. Makes the adjustment easier when you're back on terra firma. "  
  
He left before Sakura could point out that she had her own food. But she didn't know where he'd put her bag of supplies, and she'd have to ask him for it. Her growling stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since the previous day, but her hunger would have to wait. She must tread lightly with this suspicious shadower. She'd approach him at 18:00 hours and ask about her supplies then.  
  
Meanwhile, she planned to take a long shower, with all the hot water - hot water - she wanted. She'd never dreamed she would experience such a luxury. Glancing at the entry panel to be sure it was completely closed, she slid the lid to Kero's case back far enough to slip her arms inside. Immediately, he wrapped himself around one arm, chattering a greeting.  
  
" Shhh. Don't let hm hear you. I have to close the lid in a minute. I know you're hungry, but I'll get our food soon. " she stroked her pet, finding comfort in the warmth of another living thing.   
  
Approaching the gallery, Sakura heard sounds of activity from within. She stopped at the entrance. Li punched a sequence of buttons on a metal unti taking up much of the opposite wall. He noticed her and gestured for her to come in.  
  
" Sit down. "  
  
He turned back to the wall unit. Sakura stood there, uncertain. He glanced around, his eyebros drawing together.  
  
" Sit. " he repeated, the command in his voice unmistakable.  
  
She slid onto a seat at a small table, folding her hands tightly together in her lap.  
  
" If I could have my supplies, I can eat in my quarters. "  
  
" You call those supplies? You don't have enough in that bag to keep a desert krat alive, much less a person. "  
  
Admittedly, her stores were meager and she should conserve them as long as possible. But hunger knotted her stomach and she feared if she didn't eat soon, she might faint. As if by magic, a loaf of bread appeared behind the plexishield panel in the wall unit. Li opened the shield, retrieving the bread, and set it on the table.  
  
Enthralled, Sakura leaned forward.  
  
" You have a food replicator? How does it work? "  
  
" You've never seen one before? " he punched more buttons before turning to face her. She shook her head.  
  
" Well, it's pretty complicated. Basically this system takes sterilized, organic particles suspensions and converts them into solid food. It requires a lot of energy, but there's virtually no risk of unsafe bateria, and the food is fortified with nutrients. " " Oh. " Nessa eyed the replicator in awe.   
  
Without another word, Li placed some more items on both their plates and dug in. Sakura starred at the food heaped on her plate. It was more than she ate in a day, maybe two. She reached out and touched the bread, finding it warm and soft. How many seasons since she'd had bread that wasn't hard and stale?  
  
" Is something wrong? "  
  
Sakura looked up at Li. He took another bite, still looking at her. She'd scavenged for sustenance so long, she couldn't concieve of anyone sharring his meal with her. He probably hoped to gain her trust and then trick her. She returned her hands to her lap.  
  
" You don't have to feed me. I have provisions. "  
  
His eyes never leaving hers, he took a drink from his gass. He set the glass down and pointed to her plate.  
  
" Your nourishment is right there. Eat. "  
  
The tempting smell of bread wafted up to tease her. Maybe one bite wouldn't hurt. She reached out, then hesitated, self-concious with Showron's intense stare impaling her.  
  
She picked up the bread and took a tentative bite. It was soft and light, free of mold and grit. She couldn't remember when anything had tasted this good. She ate a few more bites, and then reluctantly stashed the rest away in her tunic while Li spooned more canta beans onto his plate.  
  
She tasted the other edibles on her plate, before pocketing them as well.  
  
Li sat back in his chair after finishing up.  
  
" What planet are you from? "  
  
What appetite she had, fled. She laid down her utensil.  
  
" I'm from the colony Delsan. It's one of Halpern's moons. " Fortunetly, she'd done her homework and she believed her informatiuon was accurate. Many cult followers seperated themselves from society, choosing to inhabit moons.  
  
He appeared to digest this information.  
  
" What about your family? What kind of parents would allow a young, defenseless woman to roam the quadrant alone? "  
  
Her family. Sakura's chest constricted.  
  
" I have no parents, " she whispered, battling the pain inside. She noticed Showron's eyes were no longer icy, but a deep amber, laced with compassion.  
  
" Have you no one then? "  
  
Thoughts of Tori eased the ache in her chest.  
  
" I have a brother. He awaits word of my safe arrival. "  
  
" It's good to have someone. "  
  
His quiet comment struck a chord with Sakura.  
  
" What about your family? "  
  
The warmth fled his eyes at light speed, replaced by frigid steel.  
  
" MY family is not open for discussion. Ever. I'm the one who asks information on this ship. I advise you to keep your questions to yourself. "  
  
Tension emanated from him. Her question had been totally innocent, but she'd managed to overstep her boundries again. She rose from the chair.  
  
" I haven't given you permission to leave. Sit down. Now. " his voice shook with anger and authority.  
  
She sank down onto the edge of her chair.  
  
" Gomen. I won't pry further. I request permission to go to my quarters. "  
  
He leaned back, some tension easing.  
  
" You haven't finished eating. And I have more questions. "  
  
" I'm not hungry anymore. I'd like to rest. " Sakura hedged. She was too tired to match his wits right now.  
  
He studied his hands on the table for a moment and then looked up at her, his eyes speculative.  
  
" Have you ever had caroba, pilgrim? "  
  
She'd never seen such expressive eyes, capable of changing appearance in a single moment. Sakura wondered at his new game.  
  
" No. I've never heard of it. "  
  
" You haven't? Well we have to correct that right now. "  
  
He stood and started punching pads on the replicator.  
  
" I think you'll like caroba, pilgrim. It's quiet delicious, and it will put some meat on your bones. "  
  
Positive he wasn't interested in her well being, Sakura held her silence. A moment later, he set a plate of small, dark-brown squares in front of her.  
  
" Here you go. Try it. "  
  
Wary, she shook her head.  
  
" I'm not hungry. "  
  
" Oh, but this is worth the effort. " he leaned forward until his face was only millimeters from hers. He was so close, she could see the small golden flecks splashed like stars in his eyes.  
  
" Take it. " he urged her to take a small piece he offered her.  
  
She took it and popped it into her mouth. It had the sweetest, most satisfying flavour she'd ever tasted. It seemed to flow from her mouth to her stomach and heart and lungs, and even to her lower body, filling her with a warm glow. Her eyes widened with apriciation.  
  
Li smiled knowingly.  
  
" Like it? "  
  
Sakura eyes sparkled for the first time in seven seasons. She nodded.  
  
" You can have the whole plate. After you answer my questions. "  
  
The sparkle fled. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura drew back, a surge of anger racing through her. The vehenmence of it surprised her. For seven seasons she's been forced to subjugate anger and pain in order to survive. Maybe leaving Liron had freed those bonds, or maybe it was the stress of the current situation. Whatever the reason, her emotions had been as turbulent as a wormhole crossing ever since she'd meet Showron.  
  
She was neither a child nor witless, and she was tired of being treated as such. But she was at this man's mercy, she reminded herself. Reacting follishly might endanger her further. She met his challenger gaze and inhaled slowly.  
  
" I will answer your questions Captain Showron. You don't have to use childish tricks. All you have to do is ask. "  
  
He slid into his chair, an annoying, satisfied expression on his face.  
  
" Good. We understand each other. I ask and you answer. What happened to your leg? "  
  
The tumult inside her intensified. Relentless as the chilling winds pervading Liron in Winter months, he would give no respite until he obtained the information he wanted from her.  
  
" My leg was injured in weaponry practice. "  
  
" What kind of weapon? How old are you? "  
  
She didn't know what he could obtain from knowing about her injury, so she gripped the table edge, and tried to bury the memory and the pain.  
  
" A laser sword I was ten seasons of age. "  
  
" A laser sword? I thought religeous cults prohibited violence? Why were you using such a weapon, and at so young an age? "  
  
There it was. He still didn't believe her story. She raised her eyes to her tormentor.  
  
" We would prefer to live our lives peacefully, by the teachings of Shara. But others in this quadrant live by attacking the weak and taking over their lands. To survive, we must defend ourselves. "  
  
" Why didn't you recieve medical treatment for your injury? "  
  
  
  
Here he sat, on the finest ship miterons could buy, surrounded by the latest technology and luxurious accommodations. He couldn't begin to comprehend the life of a Shielder. To understand it was like living from hand to mouth; to always be in hiding from a lethal, all-powerful enemy. Never enough food or warm clothing in the colder seasons or medicine.  
  
" We are very poor people. Medical treatment wasn't available. "  
  
Li leant on the table, resting his forearms on the table.  
  
" Where were you heading when I found you? "  
  
" I already told you. To Zirak, for the Festival of the Eclipse. "  
  
He smiled grimly.  
  
" So you say. Why were yu travelling alone? It seems odd that all of your cult wouldn't want to attend this momentous event. "  
  
" True, all would have liked to attend the festival. But our numbers are few and the crops must be harvested, and out colony protected from attack. We could only spare one ship. So we drew lots, and I won. I'm the lucky pilgrim who will recieve the blessing of Sharra. "  
  
" Very lucky, indeed. " he murmered. " Now you have no ship and no good way to get to Zirak. "  
  
Alarm shot through her.  
  
" What do you mean? You agreed to take me to a star base. Are you telling me you won't honor your word? "  
  
He leapt to his feet. Planting his palms on the table, he leaned toward her. Fury set his face in a mask of granite. His eyes speared her like laser bolts.  
  
" I always honor my word. Unlike many of those from your quadrant who murder innocent people to further their own fortunes. " he jerked up, and stepped back. He glarred at her.  
  
" You'll get to Star Base Intrepid in due time. The meal is over. Return to your quarters. "  
  
He left the gallery before Sakura could even respond. . . 


	5. Four

Chapter Four  
  
Sakura glanced toward Li's cabin entry before hurrying to the computer screen by the decontamination unit. She'd used a piece of bread to prop her panel open just a crack - enough to observe when he finally turned in for sleep cycle. Then she waited two long hours to be sure he was asleep. She also checked on Nathan Long as she slipped past his brig. He lay huddled on his bunk, his breathing deep and even.  
  
At the computer, she turned and eyes Li's room door panel again. She was taking a great risk, but his actions in the gallery spurred her on. His unpredictable and volatile behavior had further heightened her distrust of him. She needed to know if they were really headed for Star Base Intrepid.  
  
Hopefully basic ship data, such as navigational information, wasn't security coded. After all, Li was the only person acessing the system. Taking a dep breath, she touched the screen. Quickly, she punched the keypad and studied the directories that appeared. Not there. Ignoring the mounting tension tightening her chest and speeding up her heart, she touched another directory. No. Another directory, then another. Ah! There it was.  
  
She located the navigation pod and accessed it. After persuing the options, she chose current destination status. As she suspected, it was read-only file, but it confirmed her nagging fears. At the top of the screen, followed by a listing a exact directional coordinates, flashed the staggering blow: DESTINATION : SARON.  
  
Sakura starred at the incriminating words, mounting terror slithering through her body. She racked her brain, trying to recall if Saron had an Antek post on it. With her limited knowledge, she didn't even know if Saron was anywhere near Star Base Intrepid. She touched the screen to return to the directory and chose the option for specific ploting coordinates. She scrolled through the list: asteroids, moons, planets, then finally, star bases. More scrolling through the name bases : Alpha, Borean, Caldmar . . Galen . . Intrepid -  
  
" What in blazing hells do you think you're doing? " Two hands clamped around her upper arms, jerking her back and spinning her around.  
  
Li glarred down at her, rage etched upon hs face.  
  
Sakura gaped at him, her heart pounding so fiercely that she thought it might burst through her chest. His lips pressed into a thin line and he shook her. His cold controlled voice alarmed her more than anything.  
  
" N-nothing, " she stammered, grasping his arms to steady herself against the waves of adrenaline washing through her.  
  
His eyes narrowed to amber slits. He shook her again.  
  
" Liar. " he swung his head toward the screen and scanned it. " Well, well, Star Base Intrepid. Position coordinates. " he retured his damming gaze to her, his brows almost meeting.  
  
" And what were you going to going to do with that information, pilgrim? Alter the ship's course? A futile attempt, I assure you. You'd never be able to access beyond read-only data. "  
  
" I wasn't trying to do that. I-I wanted to . . I - " Sakura hesitated, realizing the futility of an explanation.  
  
" Don't stop now, pilgrim. Tell me. Just what were you doing, sneaking into my computer system in the middle of sleep shift. "  
  
She ignored the tremors rippling through her limbs.  
  
" We're not heading for Intrepid. Twice you've given me your word you'll take me there. "  
  
" I've told you I'd get you there in due time. " he snapped, all restraint apparently gone. " By the fires! You refuse to accept the fact that my word is good. I warned you what would happen if you gave me any trouble. "  
  
Her tremors increased with the force of his anger. The brig. He'd promised thebrig if she crossed him.  
  
" I only wanted to know where we were headed. I much reach Sono - I mean Zirak - soon. " Spasms in her limbs halted her. He said something, but the roar in her ears blocked his words.  
  
A second later, she was sitting on the floor, Li pushing her head down between her knees.  
  
" Breathe! " she heard him yell above the internal din. " Take deep, slow breaths. Breathe, damn it! "  
  
She tried to obey, but she couldn't drag any air into her constricted lungs. Gasping, she clawed at the grey mist closing around her, flailing her arms against a hard immobile object. Then total darkness surrounded her.  
  
Funny . . . she was lying on the floor. It was cold . . . and hard. Even her straw-stuffed mattress on Liron was more comfortable than this. But she'd leftLiron . . . Groggy, Sakura tried to sit up, but a strong hand against her chest forced her back down.  
  
" Don't get up yet. Lie still a few minutes. "  
  
She squinted at the form above her. It blurred, then came into focus. Li. She wondered if that scowl on his face ever went away. In sleep maybe . . . except she was beginning to doubt the young man above her ever slept. That thought required too much energy to contemplate. She sank back, taking a deep breath. In a moment, her mind cleared enough for her to realize she must have had another seizure. By the Spirit, they were coming more frequently now.  
  
" How are you feeling? " Li knelt beside her, a medical monitor in his hand. A medicine hypochamber lay on the floor next to him. She starred at it dumbly.  
  
" Sakura, I asked you how you were feeling."  
  
She returned her emerald gaze to him. His scowl conveyed worry, she realized with sudden insight. Concern - about her. Amazed she searched his face, finding confirmation of her startling discovery in the soft amber of his eyes. No, she had to be wrong. Only Tori carred what happened to her.  
  
" I'm ok. " she struggled onto her elbows. He set the monitor down and slipped an arm beneath her shoulders. He eased her into sitting position, keeping his arm firmly around her.  
  
Except for her brother, Sakura had gone for seven seasons without anyone touching her. Yet now Li had crossed that unspoken barrier by placing his arm around her. She found his touch disconcerting. But at the same time, she savoured the strength his support loaned her trembling body. She'd always recovered from her seizures alone, pulling herself up and back on her feet with painstaking slowness.  
  
" How does that feel sitting up? Are you dizzy? " he retreived the scanner and skimmed it over her.  
  
" I'm fine. " she starred past him up at the computer, thinking about the consequences of her actions. He would put her in the brig now. Would he let her have Kero with her? Surely he wouldn't leave Kero to starve. She'd have to convince him to spare her pet.  
  
Resolute, she started to push herself to her feet. Her still shaky limbs refused to cooperate. She swayed and almost fell.  
  
" I told you to wait. Little fool! " Li rose with her, sweeping her into his arms before she could gain her footing.  
  
She couldn't ever remember being held. The hardness of his chest amazed her, as the intense warmth he radiated. She tried to look up at him, but h had her closely gathered against him, and she could see no more than the underside of his stubborn chin.  
  
He strode down the corridor. Sakura tensed, preparing to be tossed into the cubicle next to Nathan Long.  
  
" I must keep Kero with me. Please. "  
  
" I certainly don't want that creature. " his voice rumbled over her as he stoppd at her cabin. Surprise swept through her when he carried her inside and lowered her onto the bunk.  
  
She grabbed the mat, trying to anchor her whirling thoughts.  
  
" You brought me to my cabin. "  
  
He stepped back, his brows arched questioningly.  
  
" Would you prefer my cabin? "  
  
His question confused her even more. Why would he suggest his cabin?   
  
" The brig. " she blurted. " I thought - " she froze. Fool! Keep quiet.  
  
Returning anger flarred in his eyes.  
  
" Ah yes, the brig. That is where you belong, after blatantly violating orders. " he leaned over the mat, placing a hand on either side of her shoulders.  
  
" That's where you should be. Rotting in the brig for disobeying the ship's captain. "  
  
Sakura felt crowded, unnerved by his presence. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
" I didn't do anything wrong. "  
  
His steely gaze held her immobile.  
  
" I disagree. I told you to stay away from the computer, and you, ignored me. It would simplify my life considerably to put you in the brig and leave you there. But I've decided to give you another chance. I will have your word - again - that you'll not touch the computer without my consent. Understood? "  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, sensing her seizure had somehow tempered his decision.  
  
" Understood captain. "  
  
" Good. " he rose and strode to the panel in two steps.  
  
" Captain Showron. " she scrambled off the bunk, spurred by a strange need to express her gratitude. He turned as she stumbled toward him. Hos hand shot out, grabbing her elbow and styeadying her. The scowl returned to his face.  
  
" Don't you have any good sense to stay put until the effects of the seizure and medicine wear off? "  
  
Sakura started to deny any aftereffects, but he cut her off with an angry wave of his hand.  
  
" I know, I know. There's nothing wrong with you. You just like to 'rest' in the middle of the corridor. "  
  
His vehemence surprised her. Save Tori, no one had shown any concern for her welfare. Not her own people, her father, or even the woman who had given birth to her. But this man had. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his arm. He tensed. Her hand looked small against the swell of his muscular forearm. She raised her gaze to unfathomable amber eyes.  
  
" Thank you. " she whispered, her throat strangely tight.   
  
She wasn't sure exactly what she was thanking him for - rescuing her from a strandard ship, treatingher seizures, sparring Kero, providing food, or not imprisoning her. She only knew he'd done more for her in one day than family and friends had in a life time.  
  
" Thank you, Captain Showron. " her emerald eyes held some hint of warmth for him.  
  
Myriad emotions swept through his eyes.  
  
" Li. " he growled after what seemed an interminable silence.  
  
" Nani? "  
  
" My first name is Li. I don't expect formality during off-duty hours. When we're in the cockpit, during work shifts, I'm Captain Showron. But at meals and off duty, call me   
  
Li. "  
  
She seemed drawn into him, and stepped inexplicably close to him.  
  
" All right . . Li. "  
  
He inhaled sharply, his arm stiffening again beneath her hand. She felt the tension increasingly, although she couldn't imagine what she'd done to anger him now. But hs eyes weren't cold when they starred down at her. They were molten, like melted amber.  
  
He released her elbow, his hand sliding up her arm and over her shoulder. The breath froze in Sakura's lungs as he captured an unruly lock of her honey/brown hair near her chin and toyed with it. Strange sensations skittered through her body.  
  
He stopped abruptly, clenching his hand into a fist by his side. She stepped back, her heart palpitating an uncomfortable rhythm. All at once, the small cabin seemed much too crowded, much too warm.  
  
She backed into the bunk. Her knees collapsed, and she sank down. Li spun toward the entry. Her muddled senses cleared as he opened the panel, jarred to alert by what she had seen on the computer screen.  
  
" Captain Showron - Li, wait. "  
  
He pivoted around, his expression fierce.   
  
" What? "  
  
She knotted her hands in her lap.  
  
" Why did the computer say we're heading for Saron? "  
  
His eyes glinted coldly.  
  
" Becuase we are. "  
  
The distance between them slammed back into place. Nothing had been resolved. Just the exchange of more meaningless words.  
  
" But what about Intrepid. You said - "  
  
" I said you'd reach Intrepid in due time, pilgrim. " he interrupted. " That means by my time schedule - when I decide. No one questions my decisions on this ship. " his fridgid gaze warned her not to challenge him.  
  
Sakura heeded the warning. At least for then.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Morning shift came and went, and still the pilgrim didn't emerge from her cabin. He preferrd it that way, Li told himself. The troublesome waif would only be underfoot. After the way his unruly body had responded to her mere touch last night, the best solution would be for her to stay inher cabin the remainder of the trip.  
  
His physical reaction to Sakura bothered him. He could probably attribute it to the fact he'd been a long timw without a woman. But he shouldn't be reacting to an obvious innocent like Sakura, ezpecially since she was vulnerable right now. He needed to distance himself from her and her problem.  
  
Yet he kept remembering how pale she'd been after that blasted seizure, how shaky and fragile. Guilt assailed him. He possessed a fair amount of knowledge about her particualr seizure disorder to know that he shouldn't have shaken her and yelled at her when he caught her at the computer. He knew enough to formulate a compound that would reduce the frequency of it's occurrences . . .   
  
He shook his head, shaking away the thought before it reached completion. By the Spirit, he would never again search in a medical laboratory again.  
  
But Sakura couldn't afford to suffer many more episodes. She was already wound tighter than a black hole, and much too thin. She needed to eat more. He hadn't returned her supplies. He had more than enough food to share, and she would need her own on the trip from Inrepid to Zirak. The bread and cheese she'd sneaked from her plate when she thought he hadn't been looking wouldn't last long, especially if she sharred it with that worthless lanrax.   
  
Li clicked on Sakura's cabin monitor, though leaving the visuals disengaged. Everyone deserved privacy in their own quarters, with the exception of criminals. He heard her moving around the room and talking to the creature, so he knew she was all right. He should leave her slone, but concern for her welfare gnawed at him. He punched the com pad.   
  
" Sakura. Can you hear me? "  
  
First a muffled sound then, " Yes. "  
  
He waited for her to speak further, but got only silence.  
  
" Daijoubu ka? "  
  
" Hai. " more silence.  
  
He'd never have to worry about her chattering driving him to distraction. Li thought wryly. She was the quietest female he'd ever encountered.  
  
" Good. Then you can join me for themidday meal in five minutes.  
  
" I'd prefer to stay in my cabin. If you eill give me my supplies, I'll eat from them. "  
  
Li slapped his hand on the console and spun his chair around. He'd fought this battle once. He didn't intend to fight it the entire trip. Striding to her cabin panel, he sounded the tone once, then twice. No answer. Her pounded on the panel.  
  
" Sakura I'm coming in. " he opened the panel and entered.  
  
She stood in the center of her room. Her eyes widened with surprise, but she said nothing as he halted millimeters away.  
  
" Why didn't you answer the tone? "  
  
Confusion replaced surprise in her eyes.  
  
" I didn't know what that sound was. What's the tone for? "  
  
" You ring the tone when you wish to enter someone's cabin. Then you wait until you tell them to come in. "  
  
" Oh. " she starred past him to the panel, as if she could see how it worked.  
  
He looked her over, notingher paleness.  
  
" What have you been doing in here all morning? "  
  
" Not much. " her gaze slid to the plexishield case, where Kero held a piece of bread in it's hind paw.   
  
It paused long enough to hiss at Li, then took another bite, glarring at him malevolently. Li looked around the room realising how bare the room really was. There were no holygraphic games, no computer monitor so there were no reading disks. Sakura had been in here all morning without anything to do, and without a single complaint. But then, she wasn't one to complain. He glanced back at her, noticing the wariness in her emerald eyes.  
  
Hell. She was afriad of him. After last night, who could blame her? But he preffered it that way, he reminded himself. He didn't know anything about the unwelcome guest. He couldn't afford to let his guard down, even for a minute. Still, he couldn't expect her to stay in th dull, boring and cramped cabin for five more days  
  
Sighing in resignation, he gestured toward the panel.  
  
" Come on. Let's get someting to eat. "  
  
" But my supplies - "  
  
" Either you eat with me or you don't eat at all. " he interrupted firmly. " And if you'll cooperate pilgrim, I'll do something for you. " he stepped behind her, urging her forward towards the panel.  
  
" Nani? " she stumbled slightly, then regained her balance. He noticed her limp appeared more pronounced today.  
  
" I've decide to let you use the computer. But - " Li held up his hand as she gasped and whirled around, pleased amazement shining on her face transforming her emerald eyes into shinning crystals.  
  
Li paused for a breath of a moment and then continued trying to ignore her eyes and their colour.  
  
" But only for reading and games, to keep you occupied for the rest of the trip. Nothing else. "  
  
" Oh. " she breathed, her eyes glowing with excitement.  
  
" Will I be able to link to the Information Access Retrieval files? "  
  
Her childlike joy cemented his decision.  
  
" I don't mind if you want to delve into IAR. Maybe you could do research for me. "  
  
" I would! Oh, I would. Can I use the computer right now? "  
  
" Meal first. " he grasped her shoulders, turning her and walking them both through the panel.  
  
A few minutes later, watching her eager expression as she nibbled at her more, more guilt nagged him. He had the knowledge to make her life easier. She didn't need to suffer seizures. Within very short time, he could research her disorder and compound the appropriate preventative.  
  
Panic raced through him. Spirit, anything but the lab. Until now, he'd successfully avoided it and, for the most part, the memories it dredged up. Unitl Sakura had boarded the ship. Until her seizures had forced him into the lab, once again to face his failures.  
  
Stop it! he told himself sharply. Drawing a deep breath, he reeled in his emotions. Three seasons lay between him and the demons, three empty seasons. . . . He should be able to control his reactions now.  
  
Formulating a medication didn't require any great skill. H e could do it easily. Besides, if he halted Sakura's seizures, then he wouldn't have to enter the lab again. He would do it, immediately after the meal. Decided, Li sat back in his chair. Oblivious to his inner turmoil or his covert observation, Sakura slipped the rest of her bread into her pocket.  
  
Shaking his head, Li repressed a smile. Odd, but he suddenly felt more lighthearted than he had in three seasons.  
  
To be Continued. . . .   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
BW2 Plz review! I having a lot of difficulties with my floppy drive on my precious computer at the moment, and much to my disdain, frustration and mortification, I think it is sadly passing on into computer heaven. sob And you have no idea how hard it is to get it up and running so I can save these precious stories for you. And as it is looking at the moment, this might be my last story [ possibly last chapter ] for a long, long time . . . so please make it worth all my while and make me happy on this sad occasion. . . 


	6. Five

Chapter 5  
  
Li strapped a blaster and a phaser onto his belt. He appeared oblivious to Sakura's presence as he reached into the weapon vault for a pair of blast gloves. Pulling those on, he closed the vault, then strode, toward the hatch. His actions strenghtened her suspicion that he'd traveled to Saron to pursue a criminal.  
  
Fingering the vial of capsules in her pocket, she followed him to the hatch. He'd offered them one ship cycle ago, claiming they would help prevent her seizures. While she knew better than to cling to false hopes, she had accepted the vial. She didn't truly believe anything could eradicate her affiction. . . yet she hadn't been able to resist swallowing a capsule this morning.  
  
Right now, however, her attention focused on the fact than they'd just landed on Saron, with Li preparing to leave the ship. Panic edged her thoughts, raising apprehension at this delay in reaching Sonoma.  
  
She halted beside Li as he snapped open the portal cover. " Captian Showron? "  
  
"Hai? " he answered, his voice flat. He appeared distant, withdrawn.  
  
Sakura recognised that withdrawal. She had seen it many times before, in Shielders preparing to go into battle against the Controllers or the Anteks. A shadower stalking a wanted criminal wold need the same emotional distance. This was no game Showron engaged in. The hunt could readily become a matter of life or death.  
  
" How- how long will you be gone? "  
  
He looked at her then, his eyes cold and expressionless. " As long as it takes. "  
  
Her breath froze in her chest. How could she possibly have allowed her perception of this man to soften? SHADOWER! He was a shadower. She must remember that, in spite of his surprising compassion abnd assistance, his indoctrination would assure her swift demise if he ever discover her true birthright.  
  
Slipping a visor on, ( AN: in other words - dark a sunglasses. ) he punched the hatch control, then turned to her one final time.  
  
" I've programmed the brig force fields so you can't deactivate them. Stay away from Long. We'll take off as soon as I return. "  
  
He still didn't trust her, and probably would never would. Well, she didn't trust him either, which made it imperitive that she gain full access to his computer system. Realizing he waited acknowledgement of his orders, Sakura nodded; then he strode out, the hatch whirring shut behind him.   
  
" Sakura! Sakura, come here, " Long wheedled from his cubicle.  
  
Ignoring him, she hurried to the cockpit. She needed to find her supplies and her weapons; needed to find to exert control of all her computer functions - just in case.  
  
Delving into the computer, she began searching for the hidden files every system contained. It took some time, but she finally found what she was looking for. The PWL file, which contained the security codes and passwords necessary for accesssing all operational ship functions. The heart and core of the computer.  
  
As she had expected, the file was encrypted. An hour later she was still working on creating a program that would decode it. Thanks to Tori's teaching and hands-on experience he'd allowed her, she knew exactly what was expected of her and she listened with her heart in her mouth for the opening of the hatch, announcing Li's return.   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief when it was dne, she finally closed the computer file, her decrytion program hidden and running. It would take a few days for it to work, and even then, she didn't know if it would work.  
  
Delving into the read-only files, she located Li's supply storage room and went in search of her supplies.  
  
She slipped her knife in her boot and hid her bag in her cabin. Pleased with her accomplishments, she retunred to the computer in the cockpit to browse the IAR files until Li returned.  
  
The hatch opened some time later and Li stood with his back to the hatch, taking off his glooves, then his visor, exposing bleeding scrapes on his face. Sakura was surprised to see him alone. She'd automatically assumed the trip to Saron had been in pursuit of a wanted felon. Scowling fiercely at her, Li turned and headed down the corridor, yanking off his belt.  
  
" Captain, " she gasped when she saw his bledding wound on his upper back, near his left shoulder blade. " What happened? "  
  
" My sources were wrong, " he growled back, not breaking his stride. " This trip was a total waste! "  
  
Sakura hurried after him. " But what happened to your shoulder? "  
  
He jerked to a halt and threw his visor against the wall.  
  
" A damn Jaccian decided he wanted my weapons and any gold I may have had. "  
  
" Too bad he didn't want your head as well. " Long sneered.  
  
Li scowl darkened and he opened the weapons vault and threw his phaser and his blaster back into it and slammed it closed. Appalled by the blood oozing from his back, Sakura stepped closer.  
  
"Captain, your shoulder - "  
  
" I'll tend to it! " he snapped. " Just leave me alone! "  
  
" Let him bleed to death. " Long advised.  
  
Li levelled a glare hotter than a nuclear explosion at the prisoner.   
  
" Shut up Long, or I'll put you under for the rest of the trip. "  
  
Li strode to his cabin and opened the panel.  
  
" Captain! " Sakura protested, alarmed he wasn't heading to the lab. " Your shoulder is bleeding heavily. "  
  
Li stood ramrod stiff, his entire body was radiating tension. " so? " he ground out, not turning.  
  
" You can't let it go. Surely you have suplies in your lab for treating wounds? " she persisted, concern overiding the desire to avoid his wrath.   
  
He turned to her, his expression cold. " You let me worry about that, pilgrim. "  
  
" It will be hard for you to do your back. I-I can help you. "  
  
Some of the tension eased from hom. " Can you now? "  
  
" I can try. " she hesitated, wondering why in the universe she was offering to help a shadower. " You've helped me so much, Captain. Dozo let me help you in return. "  
  
With Li guiding her through what had to be done, Sakura finally managed to seal the wound and bandaged it. Li's skin was smooth and warm even through the glooves. She'd never touched anything like it before. Everything about him seemed to make her feel strange again. What was he doing to her?  
  
Sakura had often longed for normal life like everyone one else back on Liron. She recognised her yearning as follish and futile, but still, she wondered what it would be like to have a lifemate, to enter into the mating act, to bear children . . Pian slashed through her, and she unintentionally dug her fingers into Li's shoulder.  
  
" Damn! " flinching for the first time, he turned his head and squinted up at her.  
  
" What in blazing hells are you doing? Is the bandage on yet? "  
  
She stepped back quickly, her heart skittering into an irregualr beat. " H-hai. I think it's done. "  
  
He swung himself up and shifted his legs over the edge. His sharp gaze scanned her.  
  
" Are you all right? You're flushed. "  
  
Her hand through to her heated face. " I-Im fine. But we need to tend to those scratches on your face. "  
  
" I can do that. "  
  
She suddenly, desperately wanted to touch him again.  
  
" No, let me. Do I use the compound in the silver flask? "  
  
He nooded grudgingly and she went straight to the task.  
  
He jerked slightly as she cleaned the cuts, and she drew back, concerned. " Does it hurt? "  
  
" Only when I fly too low. "  
  
" Nani? "  
  
He grinned wryly, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
" It's an old joke Sakura. Haven't you ever heard it? "  
  
She shook her head silently and returned her attention to the cuts. He remained as silent as she, and by the time she was finished, every nerve in her body stood on edge, and her skin tingled with odd sensations. She stepped back, at a loss for words.  
  
He slid off the table and put on his shirt. " Arigato Sakura. I'll clean up. "  
  
She nodded and watched as he set to work, cleaning up everything that she had used. She had accepted a long time ago that she would never have a lifemate. Who would want a cripple who suffered from unexplainable and frightening seizures? Even without her defects, she'd still be undersirable. She was too thin, too pale.  
  
" It was best to keep her focus on her mission, to remember time was running out. Sakura shudred, assailed by thoughts of what would happen is she failed. No, she refused to think about that now.   
  
Instead she headed for the cokpit, where she could lose herself in IAR, and the kowledge it supplied about myths, treasure and folklore.  
  
Where she could pretend - if only for a little while - that she was normal. And maybe just a little bit pretty . . and desirable.  
  
To Be Continued . . .   
  
BW2 Hi guys, I hope you liked that chapter. I just wanted to warn you that my year 11 exams are next week, so I may not be back for a while k? You guys are great and please review. Mata ne! 


	7. Six

Chapter 7  
  
Sakura stood inside her cabin, watching Li and Eriol through the open door. They had just finished transporting Nathan Long to Eriol's ship. The prisoner had been forcibly dragged away, yelling a string of foul curses and threats. Sakura felt relieved to be free of his odious prescence.  
  
She was just as anxious to be free of Eriol, of his knowing leers and threatening posturing. Hopefully, he would depart imediately, and they could continue on to Star Base Intrepid.  
  
That hope was dispelled a moment later when Eriol said to Li, " I want to go down to Calt with you, Showron. Nakaru always has guards around, and I don't want you walking into a possible trap alone. "  
  
Li started toward the cockpit. " It won't be the first time I've gone after Nakaru without backup. "  
  
" I'm well aware of your abilities. By the fires, you're one of the best shadowers in the quadrant. All the same, I'd like to go along on this one. "  
  
Li shrugged. " Suit yourself. I'm not too proud to accept assistance. Just remember, Nakaru is mine. "  
  
Eriol slapped him on the back. " Good. Then I'll take my ship and meet you planetside. Rendezvous at Giza's, seventeen hundred hours ship time? "  
  
Li checked his watch and agreed. Eriol disappeared through the airlock, leaving Sakura stunned. She'd had no clue they'd altered course, much less traveled anywhere near a planet. With Eriol on ship, she'd remained in her cabin, venturing out only when Li insisted she join them for the midday meal.  
  
She waited to be sure the airlock light went off before entering the cockpit, almost colliding with him as he strode out. He steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" There you are. I was just coming for you. Get into the cockpit and strap in. "  
  
His words confirmed what she had just heard. She stepped back from his hand mildly glarring.  
  
" Where are we going? "  
  
" To the planet Calt. We're right outside it's orbital field. "  
  
A wave of despair washed over her. Li had detourted the ship again - and her time was running out. She curled her fists by her side.  
  
" You gave your word Captian. I have to reach Zirak soon, or miss the eclipse. "  
  
His eyes, cold and distant, bored into hers. " I don't have time for dramatics. This ship operates on MY schedule, not on the whims of a passenger. I'm tired of you questioning my authority. Get in the cockpit - now. "  
  
By the Spirit, if she could access the security codes, she might have more options. If not. . . a new posibility suddenly occured to her.  
  
" Captain Showron. "  
  
He frowned, his concentration fully socussed on the controls. " Quiet. We'll talk when we're planetside. "  
  
Exhaling loudly, Li sat back in his chair. " Well, what is it? "  
  
" Is there a transport staion on Calt? If there is, I can catch a transport now. "  
  
He shook his head. " I don't think you understand what Calt is, Sakura. It's the bowels of the quadrant, a haven for criminals of the worst sort. Here they obtain new identities, ships, ansd supplies, anything gold can purchase. "  
  
Surely the Controllers would be aware of such a place, Sakura thought. " Then why don't the Anteks patrol Calt and arrest all the criminals? "  
  
Li smiled bitterly. " The Anteks are just as susceptible to gold as other beings. They can be pursuaded to look the other way. Calt has no commercial transport staion. No decent being would want to visit this hellhole. Those who do arrive secretly, do do in darkness. "  
  
Her brief hope fled, and Sakura pushed back the nagging fear. She still had over two weeks, she reminded herself. She undid the safety harness and watched Li prepare to leave the ship. Once again, he strapped on an array of weapons; a phaser, a stunner, and an evil-looking short saber.  
  
Ready to disembark, he turned to her. As he had done on Saron, he had withdrawn behind a invisible barrier, detaching himself with a frightening intensity. This was not Li she faced, but a fierce, remote warrior, beyond react. A shadower, with no mercy.  
  
A violent shiver passed through her, but he didn't seem to notice. " Don't respond to any hailings or open the hatch for any reason. Be ready to strap in for takeoff the minute I return. Understand? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
She waited until she certain he was gone and went to the control console and located the PWL file. Her decoding program hadn't worked. Fighting frustration, she reworded the program and exited the PWL file. She knew that it would take days for the decoding program to take effect, and even then, there was no promise that it would work, and in that case, if Li proved to be untrustworthy, she would need to resort to more drastic measures to ensure her travel to Star Base Intrepid.  
  
In view of Eriol's prescence and the uncertainity of what Li might do next, she needed to find transport now. Sakura thought of the bag of coins in her pocket. Gold could buy anything, or so Li had said. Surely, it could buy her transport, even on Calt.  
  
A blast of sweltering air slammed into her. The blazing sun peeked over the horizon blinded her momentarily, forcing her to squint until her eyes became used to the glare. Amazed, she stared at the varied array of ships that stretched as far as the eye could see. Obviously the outcasts of the universe found Calt a popular spot. Surely the owner of one of these ships could be pursuaded to give her a ride to Sonoma.  
  
Turning slowly, Sakura spied the outline of a building in the distance. Slinging her pack onto her back, she began to trek to the settlement. The opressive heat surrounded her, and beneath her heavy tunic, sweat trickled over her skin. The walk to the settlements seemed to take forever, and her leg throbbed by the time she reached the outbuildings.  
  
Sakura gazed around Calt, finding it bare and unimpressive. Debris littered the hard packed sand. Stark, weathere structures were sprawled about haphazardly. Although they had no windows, they had numerous entry panels on each side, plenty of escapt routes, she thought, something she could well understand.  
  
The problem was she didn't know how to go about finding transport. She decided to check each building to find a gathering or eating place, where she might blend in the crowd and find a willing pilot with a ship. But not a single being or living creature of any sort lurked in sight. Nothing stirred except small eddies of sand lifted by the arid wind.  
  
She forced her stiff leg to move and walked around the second building. As she cleaned the structure, she caught sight of a woman suitting on the steps of a third. Hunched over a mug clasped in her hands, the woman stared pensively toward the sunwise. Midnight black waves veiled most of her face and cascaded down her back. She appeared oblivious to Sakura, who moved forward cautiosly, stopping near the steps.  
  
Sensing her prescence, the woman stiffened, swinging her head around. Sakura stared into beautiful, surprise-filled violet eyes. The mug slipped to the sand.  
  
" Oh, my, you startled me. " she rose gracefully, flipping her hair over her shoulders.  
  
" I wasn't expecting anyone this early and I'm afraid you've caught me unprepared. I'm not open yet, actually I rarely have customers before midday. " she rambled on in a low, melodic voice. Tall and slender, she wore a lightweight black leather top and pants.  
  
Sakura had never seen anyone so beautiful, and for a brief moment, she could only stare. But the urgency of her situation soon pushed to the forfront.   
  
" Excuse me, but do you know where I can hire transport? "  
  
The woman studied Sakura, taking in her ragged pilgrim's tunic. " A transport? How on Alta did you get here if you don't have a ship? " she came down the steps. " Why, you're just a child. Are you fleeing from someone who brought you here? " she turned to scan the area, then looked at Sakura again. " Who are you? "  
  
Relief at finding someone who might be able to help her surged through her. " My name is Sakura   
  
Avalon, and I need to find transport to Zirak. Do you know anyone who would take me? "  
  
The woman let out a breath in a sigh.  
  
" Not anyone that could be trusted. Are you in some sort of trouble? " she laughed musically, shaking her head. " What am I saying? Anyone who comes to this abyss is either in trouble or the cause of it. " Taking Sakura's arm, she turned her toward the steps. " And  
  
from the looks of it, you've got a problem. Come inside and I'll get you some tea. "  
  
Disheartened, Sakura followed her up the steps. The woman had to be wrong; surely someone here could help her. The sight that greeted her eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. The room they stepped into was large and surprisingly light and airy, considering the grimness of the settlement outside.  
  
Her hostess nudged her gently toward the back of the room. " Come on. I have a little aclove in the corner. " she led Sakura through a wall of crystal bead strands into an area with a table and chairs and a small solar stove. " Have a seat. "  
  
She put water on to boil and pulled two mugs from a cabinet decorated with inlaid crystal and lavander stone, chatting all th while. " I don't often have company, so I'm afraid I don't have some wonderful caroba from Elysia. The brutes around here wouldn't even begin to appriciate it. Now, where did I put that? Ah, here it is. "  
  
Sakura remained quiet and listened to the woman talk away.  
  
" You're very quiet, aren't you? "  
  
Sakura jumped guiltily.  
  
" Gomen. That room . . . so many wonderful things. " she said looking at the adjacent room.  
  
The woman smiled. " Hai, it is pretty amazing, isn't it? Even on this dismal planet, people have gold and they're willing to spend it. My mercantile is the only place that provides goods other than the usual alcohol, drugs, space rations, weapons, or ship parts. "  
  
She waved a slender hand toward the main chamber. " Saija silk from Verante, Calpernian crystal, Vilana gemstones. You name it, I have it. And they pay dearly for it. By the way, my name is Madison. Pleased to meet you, Sakura. " she extended her hand.  
  
Sakura shook her hand gently and Madison sat back in her chair watching Sakura.  
  
" Now, that formalities are out of the way, why don't you tell me how you got here and why you need transport. "  
  
Sakura plunged into her story.  
  
When she was finished Madison's eyes were wide.  
  
" A Shadower? By the Spirit, you poor thing. It's no wonder you want to get away. "  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Madison understood her predicament and hopefully would help her.  
  
Her hostess poured more tea into cups.  
  
" How long have you been with this shadower? "  
  
" About seven ship cycles. I must get away from him. If I don't go to Zirak soon, I'll miss the eclipse. "  
  
Madison thought for a moment.  
  
" This Shadower, has he tried to hurt you in anyway? "  
  
Sakura thought about the kiss and blushed a slight pink.  
  
" Iie, apart from a kiss. But I know he cannot be trusted. "  
  
" Why do you think that? " Madison asked sipping her tea.  
  
" Because he promised me to take me to Zirak, and so far he has delayed me every turn and point in the 'verse. He gave me his word, but I should have known he wouldn't keep it, I'm not only unattractive - I have physical defects as well, maybe if I was half as beautiful as you are, maybe then he would have kept his promise. "  
  
Madison snorted.  
  
" I doubt that Sakura. " she scoffed. " But being limp is nothing. Beauty isn't just a surface commodity. Looks can be bought. A good heart can't. "  
  
Sakura didn't bother to tell Madison about the seizures. Nothing Madison said could change the truth. She'd been told often enough by her own people, how undesireable she was.  
  
Madison continued to think, sipping her tea.  
  
" Who is this Shadower? "  
  
Before Sakura could reply, a chime sounded.  
  
" A customer at this hour? " Madison stood and hurriedly gathered her hair and began winding it into a bun.  
  
" I always keep my hair up and wear lose over-robe when I do business, especially with these space scum. I certainly don't want to give them any ideas, if you get what I   
  
mean. "  
  
Sakura looked at her blankly, and the woman paused. " No, I guess you don't. Seven cycles with a Shadower, and you're still innocent. Amazing. "  
  
Sakura watched fascinated, as her hostess deftly tucked her glorious hair into a severe knot.  
  
" Madison? Where are you? " a familar voice called out, and heavy footsteps spproached the alcove.  
  
Sakura's breath caught, the well-known sensation signaling another shielder's prescenece jolting through her. She rose from her chair, pale as Eriol came though the string of crystal beads seperating the alcove from mercantile.  
  
He halted when he saw Sakura. " What are you doing here? " he growled, then strode toward her.  
  
Sakura ducked behind the chair, gripping it tightly as her leg threatened to give out. By the Spirit, would she ever get away from this man?  
  
" Why aren't you with Li? " she managed to ask.  
  
" Why aren't you on the ship, where you belong? " he shot back.  
  
" Wait just a minute here! " Madison interjected. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, she marched over to Eriol and jabbed him in the chest.  
  
" How do you know Sakura? Do you know the son of an Antek who's dragging this poor girl all over the quadrant instead of taking her where she needs to go? If you do - "  
  
" Madi! Madi! " Eriol took the hand that was stabbing him and lifted it to his lips. " I travel light years through the quadrant to reach you, and I all get for my efforts are harsh words. Aren't you glad to see me? " He kissed her hand.  
  
She pulled it free.   
  
" Iie. Especially if your in cahoots with the shadower mistreating Sakura. I want to know what's going on. "  
  
" I had nothing to do with this, Madi. She's travelling with Showron. "  
  
" Li? " Madison looked incredulously from Eriol to sakura. " Is that true Sakura? "  
  
Sakura nodded, and Madison seemed truly taken aback.   
  
" Li Showron. That explains a lot . . . I think." she tapped her her cheek thoughtfully. " But he kissed you . . ? "  
  
" He kissed her? " Eriol scowled at Sakura. " Why, you little gold digger- Ouch! " he yelped when Madison punched him in the chest.  
  
" This is not Sakura's doing. Li is to blame here, " she stormed. " Not only has he kept her on his ship against her will, but he refuses to take her to Zirak. He neds to be put in his place. "  
  
" And you're just the person to do it Madi. " Eriol rubbed his chest. " So stop taking it out me sweetheart. You like me remember? "  
  
Madison sniffed. " Sometimes. "  
  
" Come on, " Eriol wheedled, pulling her against him. " You're happy to see me. Admit   
  
it. "  
  
She didn't offer much resistance. " Not really. "  
  
Sakura watched them with interest. She sensed an underlying tension between the two that had nothing to do with their conversation. The tension wasn't anger or enmity, really. More like the odd energy she experienced around Li; similar to the sensations that left her breathless and her heart racing.  
  
" Well then, maybe I'll just have to change your mind. " Eriol said huskily.  
  
He lowered his head, but Madison turned away.  
  
" We have an audience. "  
  
His accusing gaze shot to Sakura. " So we do. "   
  
Heaving a sigh, he released Madison. " Have you got anything for me? " he asked, his voice lower, more serious now.  
  
Madison glanced at Sakura. " Hai. It arrived two days ago. I'll get it for you. " she slipped through the entry at the rear of the alcove, leaving Sakura alone with Eriol.  
  
He immediately turned his attention to her and she stiffened. " Just what do you think you're doing, leaving the ship and wandering around Calt by yourself? Stars, this hellhole is dangerous for an armed man, much less a lone woman. Li needs to lock you   
  
up. "  
  
" Li needs to honor his word. " Sakura retorted firercely. " He promised to get me to a transport but shows no signs of doing so. I have to get to Zirak soon. "  
  
" What's your hurry? And don't give me that song and dance about the eclipse and the shrine of Shara. I've never known a Shielder to be a cult member. "  
  
Not giving her a chance to reply, Eriol activated to com link on his wrist.  
  
" Hey, old man. I've got Sakura with me. Found her at Madison's. "  
  
Sakura stood too far away to hear Li's response, but she could well imagine what he might have to say about her leaving the ship against orders.   
  
Eriol shook his head.   
  
" I have no idea. She was just sitting at Madison's table, drinking tea like they were old friends. " he listened for a moment. " Ok. We'll meet you outside Madison's in a five minutes. " He punched off the com. The look he gave Sakura appeared to be sympathetic, but she knew better.  
  
" Well, pilgrim, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Li gets here. He's not very happy with you right now. "  
  
" I'm not very happy with him, either. " she replied with a bravado she didn't feel. Now she would probably spend the rest of the trip in the rig.  
  
Madison returned just then, and Eriol moved to the end of the alcove with her. She handed him a computer disk and they talked in low voices.  
  
Wondering if she might be able to give Eriol the slip without him knowing, she made her way silently through the beads into the main room.  
  
" Don't even think about it. " Eriol called after her. " Li will be here in just a minute. "  
  
Knowing that it was hopeless, but desperate to try anything, Sakura waited just a bit longer, biding her time. She spotted a Saija silk robe in a deep emerald green. She'd never seen anything like this before. She'd never felt anything so soft.  
  
" Beautiful isn't it? " Madison spoke quietly behind her.  
  
Sakura gave her a small smile.  
  
" I've never seen anything like this before, nor felt anything so soft. "  
  
" It's meant to be touched, so no harm done. " Madison smiled.  
  
" You know Sakura, you really need to go with Li. He's one of the few shadowers who can be trusted to get you safely to your destination. "  
  
That might be true, Sakura thought. If, that is, she wasn't a Shielder. But if Li dicovered the fact, her days were numbered. If she didn't get to Sonoma within the next few weeks, her life was over anyway. No, she couldn't depend on Li for anything. She'd have to find another way, she had no choice.  
  
She gave the robe another glance, then turned back. " Thank you for the tea Madison. "  
  
" Anytime, little friend. " Madison offered her hand once again. " Gambattle. I hope you see you eclipse and that the Goddess smiles upon you. "  
  
Eriol grunted and rolled his eyes. " Fat chance. " he muttered.  
  
He hugged Madison, holding her tightly a long moment. " I don't know how long I'll be. We'll be stirring up the riffraff out there, so there might be some laser action. You be careful, Madi. Stay inside and don't take any unnecessary chance, you understand? "  
  
Sakura took the chance to back towards the door, keeping her eyes on Eriol.  
  
" You worry too much shadower. I can take care of myself. " Madison replied smiling.  
  
" Be careful. " Eriol repeated, his hands lingering on her hips as he released her.   
  
" Later. "  
  
" Promises, promises. Bye Sakura. Sakura? " Madison looked around and Eriol swore.  
  
Sakura shot the building one more glance and bolted best she could with her lame leg. Down the street she ran/limped and turned round to make sure she wasn't being followed. Her only chance now was to find someone that might be able to help her more than Madison could have. Hopefully, this time without Eriol's interference or Li's. She collided with something very hard and she cried out startled as she stumbled back, her shoulders being seized stopping her from falling.  
  
Frightened emerald eyes starred up at cold amber eyes looking down into hers. Her breath caught and she tried to pull away, and stumbled back when Li released her. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling, trying to regain her composer.  
  
" Li. " She gulped as Eriol ran up to them. Li looked away from Sakura to Eriol.  
  
" Thanks Hiragizawa. I'll take her back to the ship, but let's get out of view. Follow   
  
me. "  
  
Eriol glarred at Sakura as he grapped her arm in a vice.  
  
" Damn fool thing to do. " he muttered, pulling her along without any reguard for her leg.   
  
" For a Shielder, you don't show much intelligence. I should just leave you alone out here and let you riffraff finish you off. I don't have time to play protector to a cripple runt. "  
  
His words hit home with stinging accuracy. Sakura jerked back.   
  
" Why don't you just leave me, then? I'd rather deal with known criminals than an traitor. " she hissed, greatful that Li was too far ahead to hear them.  
  
Eriol swung around, grabbing her shoulders in a punishing grip.   
  
" Don't tempt me. If you were my responsibility, I'd have washed my hands of you long before now. " he glanced up, and then continued dragging her along after him, catching up to Li seething.  
  
Li looked at Eriol. " Did you make arrangements? "  
  
" Yeah. Meet me at Giza's in thirty minutes. Thorne will be there by then. It should be safe enough. It's way too early for most of these space scum to be up and about. "  
  
" Sounds good. " Li took her arm in a death grip. " I'll take Sakura back to the ship, then meet you there. Be careful. "  
  
Eriol looked offended. " I'm always careful. It's the older ones I worry about. You be careful, old man. "  
  
Li snorted. " You don't know Nakaru like I do, Hiragizawa. Believe me, age and experience help when dealing with that criminal. Again, take great care. "  
  
" I will. " Eriol headed back to the settlement.  
  
Without a word, Li turned toward the landing strip. He too, walked rapidly, without any regard for Sakura's awkward gait. Determined not to complain, she stumbled along beside him.  
  
They had past one building when he froze. Halting, Sakura looked where his gaze was riverted.  
  
" Someone's coming. " he hissed in a low voice. " Quick! We have to get out of sight. " he half-dragged, half-carried her back to the building they'd just passed and hauled her around the corner.  
  
He squatted down, pulling her with him. " Stay close to the building. " he whispered, then crawled forward to peer around the corner, and then pulled back.  
  
" That's Brutus one of Nakaru's henchmen. What in the abyss is he up to? Don't make a sound. "  
  
He pressed against the wall, making Sakura do the same. She could see a cloud of sand, signalling the aproaching villian. The involuntaryu gasp that escaped her when Brutus walked past would have given them away, if Li hadn't clamped his hand over her mouth in the nick of time. She couldn't help herself. An Antek! Hulking and ominous, he lumbered by, unaware of their prescence.  
  
Li leaned close to her ear. " Not another word until I say. " he whispered furiously. Sakura nodded. Releasing her, he peeked around the corner.   
  
" By the fires! He's heading for Giza's. " He sank back against the wall, glaring at her. " From now on, try to control yuourself, before you get us killed. One more screw up like that and I'll gag you. "  
  
Sakura didn't hear him. She was too busy watching the retreating figure of the Antek. Something clicked and she looked at Li.  
  
" Nakaru's a Controller? " she blurted.  
  
" No, Nakaru's a criminal - and far worse than any Controller. " Li slid forward and glanced around the corner again.  
  
" But you said Brutus works for Nakaru. " she said sliding up beside him.  
  
" Brutus is a renegade Antek. Nakaru employs an entire troop of them. " Li tensed.   
  
" He just went insdie Giza'a. Damn. It's too early. Something's wrong. I hope to the Spirit Eriol didn't go straight in there. " he reached back and grabbed Sakura's arm.  
  
" Come on. I don't have time to take you back to the ship. You'll stay at Madison's until Eriol or I come for you. "  
  
Outside the mercantile she stopped and looked at him.  
  
" Where are you going? "  
  
" To go see if my partner just walked into a trap. Now get. "  
  
She started to walk up the steps and then turned, something catching her attention. Two massive Anteks were heading in the same direction that Li had just taken and he hadn't noticed. Terror exploded through her body, trapping her breath. The impulse to flee overpowered her, to flee from the Antek nightmares.  
  
Horrible images flashed through her mind as to what those horrible things could do to Li and Eriol. She needed Li's help to have any chance of getting to Sonoma. She would have to go and try to help!  
  
Reaching the corner, she glanced around and saw light from an open doorway about four meters away. The voices grew louder, although still indistinct, as she inched farther toward the entry. Just outside the door panel, she crouched down.  
  
" Well, Brutus, what say you about our prize? " a female voice asked.  
  
" We pleased, Nakaru. Always to serve you. "  
  
" Clever answer. " the voice purred. " Here, have a reward. "  
  
Sakura fell to all ours and crawled, to the panel frame and edged forward enough to see in.  
  
Six Anteks ringed the room that was dimly lit by solar flares. Massive, thronelike chairs were scattered around like huts in a Shielder colony. The Anteks were focussed on one of the huges chairs were a woman sat.  
  
The woman propped her booted feet up on a crate. Reaching into a bucket beside her, she pulled out a piece of bloody meat.   
  
" And you Brutus, you caught the enemy, you get an extra reward. " She tossed the scrap of meat across the room to the Antek.  
  
She must be Nakaru. The Antek had called her that. Sakura studied the woman. She was dressed in a tight fitting leather flightsuit showing off all her curves, her brown hair tied back in a high ponytail. It was hard for Sakura to determine her age, but she was definetely in the middle twenties.  
  
" My, my, but we do have cause for celebration. " Nakaru laughed, looking to her Sakura's far left.  
  
Eriol. He was slumped over in a chair, unconcious. Electronic shackles bound his wrists together behind the chair, while others secured his ankles. Blood oozed from the cut over his eye and his cloths were torn.  
  
Sakura barely held her gasp of horror. Then she almost gasped again when she spotted Li crouched behind another chair on the opposite side of Eriol. He must have sensed her, for he looked up, shocked, then signalled furiously at her to get away. He crept behind Eriol. Deftly, he snapped a decoder on the shackle lock, then slipped back behind the other chair.  
  
Nakaru continued talking away to the Anreks and soon they were calling for Thorne to bring them drinks. The Anteks continued to harrass the man as he hurried to get drinks. Nakaru looked back to Eriol, and saw the shackles laying on the tiles, the decoder had obviously done it's job.  
  
" What in the Abyss- ? "  
  
" Heads up Eriol. " Li whispered loudly, skidding the phaser across the floor behind Eriol. Eriol grabbed the phaser and jumped out of the chair in one fluid motion.  
  
" Get him! " Nakaru screeched, and the Anteks scrambled forward.  
  
Sakura watched paralysed as Li and Eriol fought the Anteks, tyiny to escape. She clutched her knife and scrambled to her feet. Kero hissed in alarm, but she didn't have time to assure him.   
  
( AN : Yes she did bring him along when she gathered all her stuff back on the ship. )  
  
Three Anteks were down, and Nakaru had fled through the rear exit. Two other Anteks engaged Li and Eriol in crossfire.  
  
" Li! Behind you! " she screamed when she saw Brutus creep up behind Li.  
  
But he couldn't hear over the dim of the phaser battle. Brutus raised his weapon, aiming it at Li's head. Sakura acted on instinct, calling upon skills she's learned seasons ago. She hurled the kife, burying it in Brutus's back. He dropped the phaser and, with a cry of rage, whirled in her direction.  
  
His eyes clouded with pain, he charged at her like a wild animal. Her heart exploded with adrenaline. She barely managed to sidestep the crazed Antek, for her rubbery limbs were uncooperative.  
  
Kero scrambled from her pack, clawing her shoulder in the process. Brutus staggered and hurtled towards her. She leaped back, just as Kero let out a shrill yelp and catapulted himself through the air.  
  
" NO! " Sakura screamed, rushing forward. " KERO, NO! "  
  
Bellowing, Brutus tore off Kero and hurled the lanrax across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor with a sickening thudd. He twitched, then stilled.  
  
"KERO! " Sakura tried to go to him, but Brutus grabbed her. He wrenched her arm and she gasped from the pain. He raised his hand to strike her, then froze, his eyes opening wide as a blast sounded behind him. A grunt escaped him, and he fell to the floor, a gaping phaser wound next to the protruding knife in his back. Phaser in hand, Li leapt over him and shoved Sakura toward the entry. Eriol followed.  
  
" Lets get out of here. " Li dragged her through the entry.  
  
" No. I can't leave Kero! " she cried, struggling against his hold. " I can't leave   
  
him! "  
  
" He's gone, Sakura. Come on. "  
  
" You'd better hurry if you're going to catch Nakaru. " Eriol took her other arm.  
  
She bucked and kicked, grief clouding her reason.   
  
" He can't be dead! Not Kero. We can't leave him! We can't. "  
  
" We have to leave - now. " Li didn't attempt to placate her further.   
  
Sweeping her up, he swung her over his shoulder and broke into a run. They bolted towards the ship. Sakura was frozen, her grief wrapping around her. Kero was gone. One of the few lights in her life had been snuffed out.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	8. seven

Chapter 7  
  
Sakura stood inside her cabin, watching Li and Eriol through the open door. They had just finished transporting Nathan Long to Eriol's ship. The prisoner had been forcibly dragged away, yelling a string of foul curses and threats. Sakura felt relieved to be free of his odious prescence.  
  
She was just as anxious to be free of Eriol, of his knowing leers and threatening posturing. Hopefully, he would depart imediately, and they could continue on to Star Base Intrepid.  
  
That hope was dispelled a moment later when Eriol said to Li, " I want to go down to Calt with you, Showron. Nakaru always has guards around, and I don't want you walking into a possible trap alone. "  
  
Li started toward the cockpit. " It won't be the first time I've gone after Nakaru without backup. "  
  
" I'm well aware of your abilities. By the fires, you're one of the best shadowers in the quadrant. All the same, I'd like to go along on this one. "  
  
Li shrugged. " Suit yourself. I'm not too proud to accept assistance. Just remember, Nakaru is mine. "  
  
Eriol slapped him on the back. " Good. Then I'll take my ship and meet you planetside. Rendezvous at Giza's, seventeen hundred hours ship time? "  
  
Li checked his watch and agreed. Eriol disappeared through the airlock, leaving Sakura stunned. She'd had no clue they'd altered course, much less traveled anywhere near a planet. With Eriol on ship, she'd remained in her cabin, venturing out only when Li insisted she join them for the midday meal.  
  
She waited to be sure the airlock light went off before entering the cockpit, almost colliding with him as he strode out. He steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" There you are. I was just coming for you. Get into the cockpit and strap in. "  
  
His words confirmed what she had just heard. She stepped back from his hand mildly glarring.  
  
" Where are we going? "  
  
" To the planet Calt. We're right outside it's orbital field. "  
  
A wave of despair washed over her. Li had detourted the ship again - and her time was running out. She curled her fists by her side.  
  
" You gave your word Captian. I have to reach Zirak soon, or miss the eclipse. "  
  
His eyes, cold and distant, bored into hers. " I don't have time for dramatics. This ship operates on MY schedule, not on the whims of a passenger. I'm tired of you questioning my authority. Get in the cockpit - now. "  
  
By the Spirit, if she could access the security codes, she might have more options. If not. . . a new posibility suddenly occured to her.  
  
" Captain Showron. "  
  
He frowned, his concentration fully socussed on the controls. " Quiet. We'll talk when we're planetside. "  
  
Exhaling loudly, Li sat back in his chair. " Well, what is it? "  
  
" Is there a transport staion on Calt? If there is, I can catch a transport now. "  
  
He shook his head. " I don't think you understand what Calt is, Sakura. It's the bowels of the quadrant, a haven for criminals of the worst sort. Here they obtain new identities, ships, ansd supplies, anything gold can purchase. "  
  
Surely the Controllers would be aware of such a place, Sakura thought. " Then why don't the Anteks patrol Calt and arrest all the criminals? "  
  
Li smiled bitterly. " The Anteks are just as susceptible to gold as other beings. They can be pursuaded to look the other way. Calt has no commercial transport staion. No decent being would want to visit this hellhole. Those who do arrive secretly, do do in darkness. "  
  
Her brief hope fled, and Sakura pushed back the nagging fear. She still had over two weeks, she reminded herself. She undid the safety harness and watched Li prepare to leave the ship. Once again, he strapped on an array of weapons; a phaser, a stunner, and an evil-looking short saber.  
  
Ready to disembark, he turned to her. As he had done on Saron, he had withdrawn behind a invisible barrier, detaching himself with a frightening intensity. This was not Li she faced, but a fierce, remote warrior, beyond react. A shadower, with no mercy.  
  
A violent shiver passed through her, but he didn't seem to notice. " Don't respond to any hailings or open the hatch for any reason. Be ready to strap in for takeoff the minute I return. Understand? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
She waited until she certain he was gone and went to the control console and located the PWL file. Her decoding program hadn't worked. Fighting frustration, she reworded the program and exited the PWL file. She knew that it would take days for the decoding program to take effect, and even then, there was no promise that it would work, and in that case, if Li proved to be untrustworthy, she would need to resort to more drastic measures to ensure her travel to Star Base Intrepid.  
  
In view of Eriol's prescence and the uncertainity of what Li might do next, she needed to find transport now. Sakura thought of the bag of coins in her pocket. Gold could buy anything, or so Li had said. Surely, it could buy her transport, even on Calt.  
  
A blast of sweltering air slammed into her. The blazing sun peeked over the horizon blinded her momentarily, forcing her to squint until her eyes became used to the glare. Amazed, she stared at the varied array of ships that stretched as far as the eye could see. Obviously the outcasts of the universe found Calt a popular spot. Surely the owner of one of these ships could be pursuaded to give her a ride to Sonoma.  
  
Turning slowly, Sakura spied the outline of a building in the distance. Slinging her pack onto her back, she began to trek to the settlement. The opressive heat surrounded her, and beneath her heavy tunic, sweat trickled over her skin. The walk to the settlements seemed to take forever, and her leg throbbed by the time she reached the outbuildings.  
  
Sakura gazed around Calt, finding it bare and unimpressive. Debris littered the hard packed sand. Stark, weathere structures were sprawled about haphazardly. Although they had no windows, they had numerous entry panels on each side, plenty of escapt routes, she thought, something she could well understand.  
  
The problem was she didn't know how to go about finding transport. She decided to check each building to find a gathering or eating place, where she might blend in the crowd and find a willing pilot with a ship. But not a single being or living creature of any sort lurked in sight. Nothing stirred except small eddies of sand lifted by the arid wind.  
  
She forced her stiff leg to move and walked around the second building. As she cleaned the structure, she caught sight of a woman suitting on the steps of a third. Hunched over a mug clasped in her hands, the woman stared pensively toward the sunwise. Midnight black waves veiled most of her face and cascaded down her back. She appeared oblivious to Sakura, who moved forward cautiosly, stopping near the steps.  
  
Sensing her prescence, the woman stiffened, swinging her head around. Sakura stared into beautiful, surprise-filled violet eyes. The mug slipped to the sand.  
  
" Oh, my, you startled me. " she rose gracefully, flipping her hair over her shoulders.  
  
" I wasn't expecting anyone this early and I'm afraid you've caught me unprepared. I'm not open yet, actually I rarely have customers before midday. " she rambled on in a low, melodic voice. Tall and slender, she wore a lightweight black leather top and pants.  
  
Sakura had never seen anyone so beautiful, and for a brief moment, she could only stare. But the urgency of her situation soon pushed to the forfront.   
  
" Excuse me, but do you know where I can hire transport? "  
  
The woman studied Sakura, taking in her ragged pilgrim's tunic. " A transport? How on Alta did you get here if you don't have a ship? " she came down the steps. " Why, you're just a child. Are you fleeing from someone who brought you here? " she turned to scan the area, then looked at Sakura again. " Who are you? "  
  
Relief at finding someone who might be able to help her surged through her. " My name is Sakura   
  
Avalon, and I need to find transport to Zirak. Do you know anyone who would take me? "  
  
The woman let out a breath in a sigh.  
  
" Not anyone that could be trusted. Are you in some sort of trouble? " she laughed musically, shaking her head. " What am I saying? Anyone who comes to this abyss is either in trouble or the cause of it. " Taking Sakura's arm, she turned her toward the steps. " And  
  
from the looks of it, you've got a problem. Come inside and I'll get you some tea. "  
  
Disheartened, Sakura followed her up the steps. The woman had to be wrong; surely someone here could help her. The sight that greeted her eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. The room they stepped into was large and surprisingly light and airy, considering the grimness of the settlement outside.  
  
Her hostess nudged her gently toward the back of the room. " Come on. I have a little aclove in the corner. " she led Sakura through a wall of crystal bead strands into an area with a table and chairs and a small solar stove. " Have a seat. "  
  
She put water on to boil and pulled two mugs from a cabinet decorated with inlaid crystal and lavander stone, chatting all th while. " I don't often have company, so I'm afraid I don't have some wonderful caroba from Elysia. The brutes around here wouldn't even begin to appriciate it. Now, where did I put that? Ah, here it is. "  
  
Sakura remained quiet and listened to the woman talk away.  
  
" You're very quiet, aren't you? "  
  
Sakura jumped guiltily.  
  
" Gomen. That room . . . so many wonderful things. " she said looking at the adjacent room.  
  
The woman smiled. " Hai, it is pretty amazing, isn't it? Even on this dismal planet, people have gold and they're willing to spend it. My mercantile is the only place that provides goods other than the usual alcohol, drugs, space rations, weapons, or ship parts. "  
  
She waved a slender hand toward the main chamber. " Saija silk from Verante, Calpernian crystal, Vilana gemstones. You name it, I have it. And they pay dearly for it. By the way, my name is Madison. Pleased to meet you, Sakura. " she extended her hand.  
  
Sakura shook her hand gently and Madison sat back in her chair watching Sakura.  
  
" Now, that formalities are out of the way, why don't you tell me how you got here and why you need transport. "  
  
Sakura plunged into her story.  
  
When she was finished Madison's eyes were wide.  
  
" A Shadower? By the Spirit, you poor thing. It's no wonder you want to get away. "  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Madison understood her predicament and hopefully would help her.  
  
Her hostess poured more tea into cups.  
  
" How long have you been with this shadower? "  
  
" About seven ship cycles. I must get away from him. If I don't go to Zirak soon, I'll miss the eclipse. "  
  
Madison thought for a moment.  
  
" This Shadower, has he tried to hurt you in anyway? "  
  
Sakura thought about the kiss and blushed a slight pink.  
  
" Iie, apart from a kiss. But I know he cannot be trusted. "  
  
" Why do you think that? " Madison asked sipping her tea.  
  
" Because he promised me to take me to Zirak, and so far he has delayed me every turn and point in the 'verse. He gave me his word, but I should have known he wouldn't keep it, I'm not only unattractive - I have physical defects as well, maybe if I was half as beautiful as you are, maybe then he would have kept his promise. "  
  
Madison snorted.  
  
" I doubt that Sakura. " she scoffed. " But being limp is nothing. Beauty isn't just a surface commodity. Looks can be bought. A good heart can't. "  
  
Sakura didn't bother to tell Madison about the seizures. Nothing Madison said could change the truth. She'd been told often enough by her own people, how undesireable she was.  
  
Madison continued to think, sipping her tea.  
  
" Who is this Shadower? "  
  
Before Sakura could reply, a chime sounded.  
  
" A customer at this hour? " Madison stood and hurriedly gathered her hair and began winding it into a bun.  
  
" I always keep my hair up and wear lose over-robe when I do business, especially with these space scum. I certainly don't want to give them any ideas, if you get what I   
  
mean. "  
  
Sakura looked at her blankly, and the woman paused. " No, I guess you don't. Seven cycles with a Shadower, and you're still innocent. Amazing. "  
  
Sakura watched fascinated, as her hostess deftly tucked her glorious hair into a severe knot.  
  
" Madison? Where are you? " a familar voice called out, and heavy footsteps spproached the alcove.  
  
Sakura's breath caught, the well-known sensation signaling another shielder's prescenece jolting through her. She rose from her chair, pale as Eriol came though the string of crystal beads seperating the alcove from mercantile.  
  
He halted when he saw Sakura. " What are you doing here? " he growled, then strode toward her.  
  
Sakura ducked behind the chair, gripping it tightly as her leg threatened to give out. By the Spirit, would she ever get away from this man?  
  
" Why aren't you with Li? " she managed to ask.  
  
" Why aren't you on the ship, where you belong? " he shot back.  
  
" Wait just a minute here! " Madison interjected. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, she marched over to Eriol and jabbed him in the chest.  
  
" How do you know Sakura? Do you know the son of an Antek who's dragging this poor girl all over the quadrant instead of taking her where she needs to go? If you do - "  
  
" Madi! Madi! " Eriol took the hand that was stabbing him and lifted it to his lips. " I travel light years through the quadrant to reach you, and I all get for my efforts are harsh words. Aren't you glad to see me? " He kissed her hand.  
  
She pulled it free.   
  
" Iie. Especially if your in cahoots with the shadower mistreating Sakura. I want to know what's going on. "  
  
" I had nothing to do with this, Madi. She's travelling with Showron. "  
  
" Li? " Madison looked incredulously from Eriol to sakura. " Is that true Sakura? "  
  
Sakura nodded, and Madison seemed truly taken aback.   
  
" Li Showron. That explains a lot . . . I think." she tapped her her cheek thoughtfully. " But he kissed you . . ? "  
  
" He kissed her? " Eriol scowled at Sakura. " Why, you little gold digger- Ouch! " he yelped when Madison punched him in the chest.  
  
" This is not Sakura's doing. Li is to blame here, " she stormed. " Not only has he kept her on his ship against her will, but he refuses to take her to Zirak. He neds to be put in his place. "  
  
" And you're just the person to do it Madi. " Eriol rubbed his chest. " So stop taking it out me sweetheart. You like me remember? "  
  
Madison sniffed. " Sometimes. "  
  
" Come on, " Eriol wheedled, pulling her against him. " You're happy to see me. Admit   
  
it. "  
  
She didn't offer much resistance. " Not really. "  
  
Sakura watched them with interest. She sensed an underlying tension between the two that had nothing to do with their conversation. The tension wasn't anger or enmity, really. More like the odd energy she experienced around Li; similar to the sensations that left her breathless and her heart racing.  
  
" Well then, maybe I'll just have to change your mind. " Eriol said huskily.  
  
He lowered his head, but Madison turned away.  
  
" We have an audience. "  
  
His accusing gaze shot to Sakura. " So we do. "   
  
Heaving a sigh, he released Madison. " Have you got anything for me? " he asked, his voice lower, more serious now.  
  
Madison glanced at Sakura. " Hai. It arrived two days ago. I'll get it for you. " she slipped through the entry at the rear of the alcove, leaving Sakura alone with Eriol.  
  
He immediately turned his attention to her and she stiffened. " Just what do you think you're doing, leaving the ship and wandering around Calt by yourself? Stars, this hellhole is dangerous for an armed man, much less a lone woman. Li needs to lock you   
  
up. "  
  
" Li needs to honor his word. " Sakura retorted firercely. " He promised to get me to a transport but shows no signs of doing so. I have to get to Zirak soon. "  
  
" What's your hurry? And don't give me that song and dance about the eclipse and the shrine of Shara. I've never known a Shielder to be a cult member. "  
  
Not giving her a chance to reply, Eriol activated to com link on his wrist.  
  
" Hey, old man. I've got Sakura with me. Found her at Madison's. "  
  
Sakura stood too far away to hear Li's response, but she could well imagine what he might have to say about her leaving the ship against orders.   
  
Eriol shook his head.   
  
" I have no idea. She was just sitting at Madison's table, drinking tea like they were old friends. " he listened for a moment. " Ok. We'll meet you outside Madison's in a five minutes. " He punched off the com. The look he gave Sakura appeared to be sympathetic, but she knew better.  
  
" Well, pilgrim, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Li gets here. He's not very happy with you right now. "  
  
" I'm not very happy with him, either. " she replied with a bravado she didn't feel. Now she would probably spend the rest of the trip in the rig.  
  
Madison returned just then, and Eriol moved to the end of the alcove with her. She handed him a computer disk and they talked in low voices.  
  
Wondering if she might be able to give Eriol the slip without him knowing, she made her way silently through the beads into the main room.  
  
" Don't even think about it. " Eriol called after her. " Li will be here in just a minute. "  
  
Knowing that it was hopeless, but desperate to try anything, Sakura waited just a bit longer, biding her time. She spotted a Saija silk robe in a deep emerald green. She'd never seen anything like this before. She'd never felt anything so soft.  
  
" Beautiful isn't it? " Madison spoke quietly behind her.  
  
Sakura gave her a small smile.  
  
" I've never seen anything like this before, nor felt anything so soft. "  
  
" It's meant to be touched, so no harm done. " Madison smiled.  
  
" You know Sakura, you really need to go with Li. He's one of the few shadowers who can be trusted to get you safely to your destination. "  
  
That might be true, Sakura thought. If, that is, she wasn't a Shielder. But if Li dicovered the fact, her days were numbered. If she didn't get to Sonoma within the next few weeks, her life was over anyway. No, she couldn't depend on Li for anything. She'd have to find another way, she had no choice.  
  
She gave the robe another glance, then turned back. " Thank you for the tea Madison. "  
  
" Anytime, little friend. " Madison offered her hand once again. " Gambattle. I hope you see you eclipse and that the Goddess smiles upon you. "  
  
Eriol grunted and rolled his eyes. " Fat chance. " he muttered.  
  
He hugged Madison, holding her tightly a long moment. " I don't know how long I'll be. We'll be stirring up the riffraff out there, so there might be some laser action. You be careful, Madi. Stay inside and don't take any unnecessary chance, you understand? "  
  
Sakura took the chance to back towards the door, keeping her eyes on Eriol.  
  
" You worry too much shadower. I can take care of myself. " Madison replied smiling.  
  
" Be careful. " Eriol repeated, his hands lingering on her hips as he released her.   
  
" Later. "  
  
" Promises, promises. Bye Sakura. Sakura? " Madison looked around and Eriol swore.  
  
Sakura shot the building one more glance and bolted best she could with her lame leg. Down the street she ran/limped and turned round to make sure she wasn't being followed. Her only chance now was to find someone that might be able to help her more than Madison could have. Hopefully, this time without Eriol's interference or Li's. She collided with something very hard and she cried out startled as she stumbled back, her shoulders being seized stopping her from falling.  
  
Frightened emerald eyes starred up at cold amber eyes looking down into hers. Her breath caught and she tried to pull away, and stumbled back when Li released her. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling, trying to regain her composer.  
  
" Li. " She gulped as Eriol ran up to them. Li looked away from Sakura to Eriol.  
  
" Thanks Hiragizawa. I'll take her back to the ship, but let's get out of view. Follow   
  
me. "  
  
Eriol glarred at Sakura as he grapped her arm in a vice.  
  
" Damn fool thing to do. " he muttered, pulling her along without any reguard for her leg.   
  
" For a Shielder, you don't show much intelligence. I should just leave you alone out here and let you riffraff finish you off. I don't have time to play protector to a cripple runt. "  
  
His words hit home with stinging accuracy. Sakura jerked back.   
  
" Why don't you just leave me, then? I'd rather deal with known criminals than an traitor. " she hissed, greatful that Li was too far ahead to hear them.  
  
Eriol swung around, grabbing her shoulders in a punishing grip.   
  
" Don't tempt me. If you were my responsibility, I'd have washed my hands of you long before now. " he glanced up, and then continued dragging her along after him, catching up to Li seething.  
  
Li looked at Eriol. " Did you make arrangements? "  
  
" Yeah. Meet me at Giza's in thirty minutes. Thorne will be there by then. It should be safe enough. It's way too early for most of these space scum to be up and about. "  
  
" Sounds good. " Li took her arm in a death grip. " I'll take Sakura back to the ship, then meet you there. Be careful. "  
  
Eriol looked offended. " I'm always careful. It's the older ones I worry about. You be careful, old man. "  
  
Li snorted. " You don't know Nakaru like I do, Hiragizawa. Believe me, age and experience help when dealing with that criminal. Again, take great care. "  
  
" I will. " Eriol headed back to the settlement.  
  
Without a word, Li turned toward the landing strip. He too, walked rapidly, without any regard for Sakura's awkward gait. Determined not to complain, she stumbled along beside him.  
  
They had past one building when he froze. Halting, Sakura looked where his gaze was riverted.  
  
" Someone's coming. " he hissed in a low voice. " Quick! We have to get out of sight. " he half-dragged, half-carried her back to the building they'd just passed and hauled her around the corner.  
  
He squatted down, pulling her with him. " Stay close to the building. " he whispered, then crawled forward to peer around the corner, and then pulled back.  
  
" That's Brutus one of Nakaru's henchmen. What in the abyss is he up to? Don't make a sound. "  
  
He pressed against the wall, making Sakura do the same. She could see a cloud of sand, signalling the aproaching villian. The involuntaryu gasp that escaped her when Brutus walked past would have given them away, if Li hadn't clamped his hand over her mouth in the nick of time. She couldn't help herself. An Antek! Hulking and ominous, he lumbered by, unaware of their prescence.  
  
Li leaned close to her ear. " Not another word until I say. " he whispered furiously. Sakura nodded. Releasing her, he peeked around the corner.   
  
" By the fires! He's heading for Giza's. " He sank back against the wall, glaring at her. " From now on, try to control yuourself, before you get us killed. One more screw up like that and I'll gag you. "  
  
Sakura didn't hear him. She was too busy watching the retreating figure of the Antek. Something clicked and she looked at Li.  
  
" Nakaru's a Controller? " she blurted.  
  
" No, Nakaru's a criminal - and far worse than any Controller. " Li slid forward and glanced around the corner again.  
  
" But you said Brutus works for Nakaru. " she said sliding up beside him.  
  
" Brutus is a renegade Antek. Nakaru employs an entire troop of them. " Li tensed.   
  
" He just went insdie Giza'a. Damn. It's too early. Something's wrong. I hope to the Spirit Eriol didn't go straight in there. " he reached back and grabbed Sakura's arm.  
  
" Come on. I don't have time to take you back to the ship. You'll stay at Madison's until Eriol or I come for you. "  
  
Outside the mercantile she stopped and looked at him.  
  
" Where are you going? "  
  
" To go see if my partner just walked into a trap. Now get. "  
  
She started to walk up the steps and then turned, something catching her attention. Two massive Anteks were heading in the same direction that Li had just taken and he hadn't noticed. Terror exploded through her body, trapping her breath. The impulse to flee overpowered her, to flee from the Antek nightmares.  
  
Horrible images flashed through her mind as to what those horrible things could do to Li and Eriol. She needed Li's help to have any chance of getting to Sonoma. She would have to go and try to help!  
  
Reaching the corner, she glanced around and saw light from an open doorway about four meters away. The voices grew louder, although still indistinct, as she inched farther toward the entry. Just outside the door panel, she crouched down.  
  
" Well, Brutus, what say you about our prize? " a female voice asked.  
  
" We pleased, Nakaru. Always to serve you. "  
  
" Clever answer. " the voice purred. " Here, have a reward. "  
  
Sakura fell to all ours and crawled, to the panel frame and edged forward enough to see in.  
  
Six Anteks ringed the room that was dimly lit by solar flares. Massive, thronelike chairs were scattered around like huts in a Shielder colony. The Anteks were focussed on one of the huges chairs were a woman sat.  
  
The woman propped her booted feet up on a crate. Reaching into a bucket beside her, she pulled out a piece of bloody meat.   
  
" And you Brutus, you caught the enemy, you get an extra reward. " She tossed the scrap of meat across the room to the Antek.  
  
She must be Nakaru. The Antek had called her that. Sakura studied the woman. She was dressed in a tight fitting leather flightsuit showing off all her curves, her brown hair tied back in a high ponytail. It was hard for Sakura to determine her age, but she was definetely in the middle twenties.  
  
" My, my, but we do have cause for celebration. " Nakaru laughed, looking to her Sakura's far left.  
  
Eriol. He was slumped over in a chair, unconcious. Electronic shackles bound his wrists together behind the chair, while others secured his ankles. Blood oozed from the cut over his eye and his cloths were torn.  
  
Sakura barely held her gasp of horror. Then she almost gasped again when she spotted Li crouched behind another chair on the opposite side of Eriol. He must have sensed her, for he looked up, shocked, then signalled furiously at her to get away. He crept behind Eriol. Deftly, he snapped a decoder on the shackle lock, then slipped back behind the other chair.  
  
Nakaru continued talking away to the Anreks and soon they were calling for Thorne to bring them drinks. The Anteks continued to harrass the man as he hurried to get drinks. Nakaru looked back to Eriol, and saw the shackles laying on the tiles, the decoder had obviously done it's job.  
  
" What in the Abyss- ? "  
  
" Heads up Eriol. " Li whispered loudly, skidding the phaser across the floor behind Eriol. Eriol grabbed the phaser and jumped out of the chair in one fluid motion.  
  
" Get him! " Nakaru screeched, and the Anteks scrambled forward.  
  
Sakura watched paralysed as Li and Eriol fought the Anteks, tyiny to escape. She clutched her knife and scrambled to her feet. Kero hissed in alarm, but she didn't have time to assure him.   
  
( AN : Yes she did bring him along when she gathered all her stuff back on the ship. )  
  
Three Anteks were down, and Nakaru had fled through the rear exit. Two other Anteks engaged Li and Eriol in crossfire.  
  
" Li! Behind you! " she screamed when she saw Brutus creep up behind Li.  
  
But he couldn't hear over the dim of the phaser battle. Brutus raised his weapon, aiming it at Li's head. Sakura acted on instinct, calling upon skills she's learned seasons ago. She hurled the kife, burying it in Brutus's back. He dropped the phaser and, with a cry of rage, whirled in her direction.  
  
His eyes clouded with pain, he charged at her like a wild animal. Her heart exploded with adrenaline. She barely managed to sidestep the crazed Antek, for her rubbery limbs were uncooperative.  
  
Kero scrambled from her pack, clawing her shoulder in the process. Brutus staggered and hurtled towards her. She leaped back, just as Kero let out a shrill yelp and catapulted himself through the air.  
  
" NO! " Sakura screamed, rushing forward. " KERO, NO! "  
  
Bellowing, Brutus tore off Kero and hurled the lanrax across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor with a sickening thudd. He twitched, then stilled.  
  
"KERO! " Sakura tried to go to him, but Brutus grabbed her. He wrenched her arm and she gasped from the pain. He raised his hand to strike her, then froze, his eyes opening wide as a blast sounded behind him. A grunt escaped him, and he fell to the floor, a gaping phaser wound next to the protruding knife in his back. Phaser in hand, Li leapt over him and shoved Sakura toward the entry. Eriol followed.  
  
" Lets get out of here. " Li dragged her through the entry.  
  
" No. I can't leave Kero! " she cried, struggling against his hold. " I can't leave   
  
him! "  
  
" He's gone, Sakura. Come on. "  
  
" You'd better hurry if you're going to catch Nakaru. " Eriol took her other arm.  
  
She bucked and kicked, grief clouding her reason.   
  
" He can't be dead! Not Kero. We can't leave him! We can't. "  
  
" We have to leave - now. " Li didn't attempt to placate her further.   
  
Sweeping her up, he swung her over his shoulder and broke into a run. They bolted towards the ship. Sakura was frozen, her grief wrapping around her. Kero was gone. One of the few lights in her life had been snuffed out.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	9. eight

Chapter 8   
  
BW2 Sorry everyone for this update being so late, but I've major assessments due, and well you know how it is . . . Do it or else! Hope you like it and sorry for uploading the same chapter twice. The computer was playing up.  
  
Nakaru had evaded him again. Vanished like vapour, probably into one of the numerous wormholes connecting the quadrant's vast expanses. Staring at the blank sensor screen, Li kicked a console and swore. He'd almost had her! So close.  
  
Yet he'd failed - the story of his life.  
  
His head and shoulder throbbed, but it was no less than he deserved. Each unsuccessful attempt to capture Nakaru only served to remind him how he had failed his people when they had desperately needed him . . . especially his family . . . and Meilin. . .   
  
He touched his forehead and winced. His fingers came away sticky with blood. The cut wasn't serious but needed tending if he didn't want to get infected. His wound from Saron had not had the time to heal completely; it probably needed to be checked as well. He set the ships coordinates for Star Base Intrepid, then headed for the lab to get antiseptic.  
  
When he passed Sakura's chamber's closed panel, he slowed. Blazing hells. Here he was, thinking only of himself. He hadn't even checked on her since she'd fled the cockpit after takeoff. He hadn't even stopped to consider that her daring action had saved his wretched hide, or bothered to thank her. He'd been to enmeshed in self-pity.  
  
By the Spirit, he had turned into a selfish bastard.  
  
For all he knew, she might as well have a dislocated shoulder, after the way Brutus had wrenched her arm. Plus she'd lost her only companion, wretched creature though it was.  
  
He knew what it was like to lose everything.  
  
He sounded the panel toe. " Sakura, may I come in? "  
  
Silence. He pressed the tone again. " Are you all right? "  
  
" Go away. "  
  
" I'm coming in. " He opened the panel.  
  
Slumped on the floor, she leaned against the the side of the bunk with her arms around her legs. Her eyes, dry but stark with pain, stared toward the now empty plexishield case, where a half-eaten piece of bread lay on the bottom. She didn't acknowledge his prescence.  
  
" Sakura. " he sank down beside her, not sure how to take her stoic, detached demeanor. She might be in shock. " Are you ok? " he cupped his hand against her pale cheek, then slid his fingers down against the pulse in her neck.  
  
It was steady enough, but she felt abnormally cool, and her ashen complexion alarmed him.  
  
" Does it hurt anywhere? "  
  
Fixated on the case, she shook her head almost imperceptibly. Li saw the blood then, oozing through slashes in the right of her tunic. When he touched the sholder, she winced.  
  
" Is this the same arm Brutus hurt? "  
  
" It doesn't matter, " she whispered, her voice dull and flat.  
  
Remorse and concern well through Li.  
  
" It does matter Sakura. " he took her cold hands, tugging her good arm away from her legs.   
  
" Come on. I'm taking you to the lab so I can treat your shoulder. "  
  
She tried to pull back. " I just want to be alone. "  
  
" Later. " he promised, grasping her waist and lifting her to her feet. " But right now,  
  
captian's orders are you to recieve medical treatment. We'll take care of the pain too. "  
  
" I don't need treatment. The pain doesn't bother me. " she shoved against his chest, wincing again from the pressure on her injured shoulder, then quickly hid her discomfort.  
  
Considering her leg, pain had probably been a familar and constant companion. But Li had no intention of her suffering more than she already had, especially since he bore the blame for this situations before leaving Sakura on the ship; if he'd been more alert and insisted on accompanying Eriol to Giza's . . .   
  
The realization that even more peole had almost died because of him burned a path of slf-contempt through his gut.  
  
" This is not an open debate Sakura. You can either walk to the lab, or I'll carry you. Your choice. "  
  
For a minute, he thought she would defy him. But she turned and limped slowly down the corridor. He followed behind, noting her awkward gait. She had pushed herself to her limits today - and saved his life in the process. Eriol was the only person Li would ever expect to show such heroism on his behalf.  
  
He shuddered as they entered the lab. Spirit, how he despised this room. The equipment, the medical supplies, the antiseptic small - they all reminded him of his inadequacies. Even though he'd sworn to never set foot in a lab again, common sense had prevailed when he'd ordered the ship. He'd requested a fully equipped medical laboratory.  
  
A shadower's occupationinvited danger, and while he had little respect for his own safety, Li refused to put innocent people at risk. If Eriol or a bystander suffered injury because of him, he wanted to have the tools for thier treatment.  
  
Sakura stood listlessly in the middle of the room, apathy dulling her expression. Taking a thermal blanket from the linen cabinet, Li laid it on the table.   
  
" Take off your pack and your tunic. You can get under the blanket. " he placed his hands into the wall sterilizer.  
  
The serilizer beep off, and he turned back to find her clutching the tunic tightly. This promised to be a battle the entire way. He didn't know if her reluctance to disrobe in front of him came from feminine modesty or shame from her scarred leg, or both. If she only knew how many nude bodies he had examined - Li exhaled his pent-up breath. Besides, he'd already seen all of her, although he wouldn't point that out.  
  
" I can't treat those cuts through the tunic. " he picked up the thermal blanket and handed it to her.  
  
" Now, slip off the pack and your tunic and wrap this around yourself, but keep your shoulders bare. I'll get the supplies. "  
  
He turned toward the medication cabinet. At her soft gasp, he spun around. Sakura clutched the pack that had carried the lanrax. Tufts of golden fur clung near the top. She stared at the fur, her hands trembling, her face deathly white. " Kero, " she whispered. " Oh Kero. "  
  
Her anguish tore at Li. He strode over and slid his arm around her. She raised stratled but dry eyes to his.  
  
" It's ok to grieve Sakura. It's all right to cry an even scream, if that helps. "  
  
Her eyes reflected the depth of her torment, but no tears. " I never cry. It's useless and weak. "  
  
She looked so vunerable, so fragile, her body rigid with the effort to maintain her composure. But she hardly appeared weak. In fact, Li admired her courage.  
  
Even with her physical handicaps, even after losing her parents, breaking down in space, getting caught up in a battle not hers to fight, she'd persevered. Even sustaining new injuries and then losing her only companion, she dispayed amazing fortitude.  
  
No, he'd never see her as weak.  
  
" Put on the blanket. " he said, turning away.  
  
Sakura remained silent while Li helped her onto the exam table andsterilized the gouges left by Kero, then bandaged them. She shivered with cold, dispite the thermal blanket, and he lowered a heatwave light over the table. Her shoulder had not been dislocated or her arm broken; both were only bruised.  
  
His medical scanner picked up a virus, the same one present the first two times he'd checked her. He didn't recognise the viral structure, but thousands of viruses existed in the galaxy, the vast majority harmless. Probably a cold incubating - although it was going to be a nasty one, if the proliferation of the cells were any indication.  
  
He gave her a combination injection for shock, infection, and pain. The warmth and the medication would drain away her tension and pain. He watched as she quickly surrendered to exhaustion, falling asleep on the table.  
  
Li left her there, placing more blankets over her. He cleaned her tunic, although it was badly torn and would have to be replaced at the first opportuntity. He placed the tunic beside her, but folded the pack, slipped it into a airtight plastic bag, and then put it in a cabinet. He'd sneezed enough repeatedly while he was treating Sakura because of that damn pack, and he'd been tempted to disintegrate it. But he decided that might upset her further. If she asked for it, he would return it to her.  
  
After he took care of his own injuries, he returned to his cabin. He shed his torn and ruined clothes and took a long shower. Then he collapsed on his bunk and slept, awakening several hours later.  
  
He went to check on Sakura and found her leaving the lab, dressed in her tunic.  
  
" Hello. " he said.  
  
She gazed at him, her eyes huge orbs of distress in her small face. Her colour had improved some-what, but dark hollows lurked beneath her eyes. She dropped her gaze and started past him. He blocked her path.  
  
" How are you feeling? "  
  
" Better. " she raised her emerald gaze again. " Arigato for taking care of my shoulder."  
  
Li steered her towards the gallery.  
  
" It was the least I could do. Arigato for saving my life. "  
  
Sakura tugged against his grip.  
  
" I'd like to go to my cabin now. "  
  
" A stop in the gallery first. You need some nourishment. Then you can go to your cabin and rest. "  
  
She remained withdrawn and distant as she drank the simple broth prepared. Neither of them spoke until she rose from the table. He rose with her. " Let me take you to your cabin. "  
  
She offered no arguement and he opened the panel, to her chamber, stepping in behind her. At the sight of the plexishield case her body went rigid. Her hands clenched by her sides, she trembled visibly. Li cursed himself for not thinking to remove all reminders.  
  
" Here, let me get rid of this. "he moved around and grabbed the case.  
  
" No . . wait. " she stepped forward and lifted the lid. Reachin in, she picked up the half-eaten bread. " He loved your bread. " she whispered. " He'd never had fresh bread before. "  
  
By the Spirit. Li set down the case and turned to her.  
  
" It's ok to cry Sakura. Really. It's not a weakness. "  
  
" I don't cry. " she insisted. Her fingers stroked the bread. " I shouldn't have left him. . . . What if he was still alive? What if he was frightened and needed me? "  
  
He patted her good shoulder. " He couldn't have survived the force of hitting that wall. He never knew what happened. He didn't suffer. We had to leave when we did. "  
  
Sakura looked at him solemnly. " You had to try to catch Nakaru. "  
  
Her voice held no recrimination. She could have blamed him for forcing her to leave her beloved pet behind. She could have railed at him for allowing his obsession with Nakaru to take her only companion from her. But she didn't. Instead, she'd apparently accepted the harsh realities of a world that had never dealt her a fair hand.  
  
Again, remorse at his own selfishness swept through Li.  
  
" I should have never left the ship. " Sakura's voice shook. " If I hadn't been so stupid, Kero would be alive now. " Her voice broke completely, and he gathered her against him.  
  
" You didn't know. " he soothed, although he knew he should be reading her the riot act for leaving the ship. But he didn't have the heart in the face of her guilt. He had enough guilt of his own to judge anyone else.  
  
" It wasn't your fault, Sakura. "  
  
" It was. " a small sob escaped. Then another.  
  
" Spirit, but I never cry. "  
  
Li pulled her closer.   
  
" Then now is a good time to start. Go ahead and cry, Sakura. It's ok. "  
  
The floodgates burts then, and she sobbed against his chest. wrenched by waves of grief and anguish. He swept her into his arms and sank onto the bunk, cradling her against him.  
  
He just let her cry, holding her tightly and murmuring reassuring words. He suspected she cried for mor than Kero's loss; perhaps for her parents, or the destitute circumstances. If the duration of the flood was any indication, she been stockpiling tears for a long time.  
  
Finally, the storm spent, she burrowed against him quietly. Her hands clutched his shirt as if it was a lifeline. Li stroked the damp curls around her face, an immense tenderness welling up inside him. He hadn't been needed like this, hadn'tresponded to another's suffering in a long time . . a very long time. " Are you ok? "  
  
She raised her tear-streaked face to his, her eyes dark, but no longer haunted. He found himself drawn into their emerald depths as she slowly nodded. He caressed her cheek, soaking up the dampness there. Spirit, but she had the softest skin, like the petals of an Elysian starflower.  
  
Of it's own violation, his hand slid along her neck, feeling the erractic pulse there, then to her shoulder. Wondering if she was that soft all over, he slipped his fingers beneath her tunic and stroked her shoulder and the back of her neck. Velvet. His pulse quickened. Her sharp intake of breath told him she wasn't uneffected by the contact either.  
  
" Li. " she whispered. His gaze dropped to her lips - lush and trembling.  
  
He shouldn't do this, he told himself. He shouldn't. Leaning down, he touched his lips to hers. She didn't pull away.  
  
Stop this now. You've both suffered tremendous stress, Li's rational side argued valiantly. She's vunerable right now - and very innocent.  
  
But her tentative, sweet foray with thetip of her tongue, the sensuous feel of her, drove all rational thoughts from his head. Hormones took over, and he deepened the kiss. His hands slid down thr outside of her tunic, cupping her breast. She pressed against him and he was lost. Tearing his mouth away, he kissed the softness of her neck, the moved his lips lower.  
  
" Sakura, Sakura. " he muttered against her. Need bolted through him; need so sharp he felt as if he'd been hit by a laser blast. He clamped his mouth on the soft mound, frantically tonguing the nipple through the rough fabric. She cried out in surprised pleasure.  
  
More. He needed more.  
  
Breathing harshly, he yanked her tunic open. Her breats were beautifully rounded. He cupped one breast, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. She gasped again.  
  
" This is also part of mating Sakura. " he murmured hoarsely. " Do you like it? " he moved to her other breast and fondled it. " Do you? "  
  
She arched against him. " Hai. Ara, hai. " She wanted this too. At least her body did.  
  
Li knew with certainty that if he slipped his hand beneath her tunic, he'd find her female core wet and hot, ready for his male invasion. He also knew he should slow down, iniate her leisurely into this new realm of sensuality.  
  
But then she grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to hers. Her mouth found his as she kissed him hungrily. He tasted the salt of her tears, the desperation of her need. With a groan, he rweturned her kiss, tasting deeply, invading her mouth. Her soft moans, her frantics movements against him, urged him onward.  
  
He pulled her upright, slipping her tunic off and down her arms. She released him long enough to shake away her tunic, then pressed herself against him. Keeping their mouths sealed together, he pushed his hands between them, and undid his shirt. She murmured a protest when he broke the kiss to stand and yank of his boots and then his pants.  
  
He came down upon her again, kising her eyes, her neck, her breasts, finally latching onto a nipple and drawing it into his mouth. " Li! " she cried, thrashing beneath him.  
  
He moved his hand down her slender thigh.  
  
" Open your legs, sweetheart. " Mindlessly, she obeyed, and he stroked the soft flesh of her womanhood, reassuring her when she almost surged off the bunk.  
  
" It's ok Sakura. " he whispered, kissing her neck.  
  
Sinking back, she allowed his intimate touch, moaning softly when he slid a finger inside. He lifted his head to watch her face as he moved his finger in and out. She was tight, viginal, as he had known she would be.  
  
He felt her wetness increase around his finger, heard her panting helplessly while she instinctively opened her thighs woder and arched into the pleasure of his strokes, he couldn't ait any longer. He slid in a second finger and she moaned again. Stars, she was tight, but she was ready for him.  
  
He whispered reassuringly to her as he positioned his body over hers. " Relax. "  
  
She raised her hips as he pressed his manhood against her. As gently as possible, he began the push inside her, slowly, so slowly, he didn't kow if he'd survive. She cried out, arching in pain now, instead of pleasure. He pressed through the barrier, then all the way in, and stoppd. " Sakura? Are you ok? "  
  
" Iie. " she gasped. " No more. " He had lost her. The pain of penetration overwhelmed the need of passion. She didn't utter another sound, but her nails digging into his shoulders and the tenseness of her body indicated her suffering.  
  
He should withdraw, but all she'd ever knwn is pain. If he released her now, with only the memory of pain and not the pleasure, she'd never let him near her again. Somehoe, he couldn't bear that happening.  
  
" Relax, Sakura, relax. "he urged against her ear. " The pain will ease, I promise. Then there will be pleasure. "   
  
She shook her head violently, and he held himself till, straining with the effort. Brushing her hair from her face, he pulled back enough to kiss her gently, coaxing her tongue to dance with his. He touched her, caressing her breasts and stroking the sensetive nub between her legs. He waited, continuing his sensual assalt, until she moaned again, this time with pleasure.  
  
Then he moved inside her, with painstaking, torturous movements of mating, increasing the tempo, until she responded, lifting her hips to met his. He broke control then, and he thrust hard and fast, urging her to go on with him. But as the momentary oblivion descended with the explosive release of his body, he knew she hadn't reached the summit.  
  
He held Sakura close while his breathing returned to normal. She lay passiv and silent in his embrace. He regretted that she hadn't shared the euphioria of climax.  
  
Li starred down at her closed face and watched her as she gained control of her breathing. " Are you ok? "  
  
She nodded, her usual answer to everything. He layed back and watched her. He'd relinquished control to the odd attraction that had drawn him to her from their first meeting. Even worse, he'd hurt her, more than just physically. Lasting relationships would never exist for him. He couldn't offer her what she desperately needed; permanence, stability and Love. Sakura deserved to be cherished and loved.  
  
He was no longer capable of Love - only hatred. And at this moment, he hated himself. He stroked down and along her body. He could span her tiny waist with his hands. He frowned when he saw the scars on her abdomen. Odd, but he hadn't noticed them before. Leaning forward, he studied the two scars, tracing his finger along theit raised edges.  
  
Tensing suddenly, Sakura tried to push his hand away. Anger rocketed through him. He knew what those scars were. The result of sterilization - by an incredibly barbaric and crude method. Livid, he raised his gaze to her. " Who did this to you? "  
  
" I don't want to talk about it. " she shoved against him and rolled from the bunk.  
  
Grabbing her wrist, he swung upright and pulled her back. " Who did this? "  
  
Her eyes finally came to life, myriad emotions sweeping through them. " Please. I've had enough."  
  
Li stared at her, feeling the tremors in her arm. He released her wrist and she fled to the lavatory. She had retreated from him, mentally as well as physically/ Her words drilled into his conscience. She's had enough.  
  
Of pain, of isolation - of him, he was certain. He hadnt' even made sure that she enjoyed her first sexual encounter. She'd suffered the discomfort, but not the enjoyment. If her reaction proved any indication, she wouldn't be anxious to repeat the experience.  
  
The image of those scars jumped into his mind. He was beginning to wonderif Sakura had ever known any kindness. Her experiences had made her mentally tough, yet despite the obvious hardships she'd faced, she displayed an innate gentleness and concern for others. But noe . . would she ever let another man touch her?  
  
Probably not, and the blame rested with him. How many nad already suffered needlessly because of his incompetence? Disgusted with himself, Li rolled from the bunk. Seeing the blood on the covering, he wanted to kick himsefl. He yanked off the blanket. No sense in letting Sakura see it.  
  
He wouldn't come near her again. She deserved a real man, a capable man, who had something to offer. Not him. He didn't intend to hurt her any more than he already had.  
  
Sakura leaned against the shower wall, letting spray wash over her. If only it clense away her disgrace, her embarrassment . . the memory of the shocking things Li had doen to her. And the astonishing, incredible sensations . . and the way she'd enjoyed it - until he'd hurt her so badly. The information she'd read on mating had never mentioned the pain.  
  
If it was like that everytime, she couldn't understand why people wouldmate, except for the necessity ofbearing offspring. Children. One thing she'd never have to worry abaout.  
  
A searing ache filled Sakura's chest and she clutched her abdomen. She'd always harbored a fondness for children, always dreamed of having little ones who would return her love, even if she was a freak. That choice had been denied her. At least she couldn't pass on her physical defect to an innocent child.  
  
It amazed her that Li had even chosen to mate with her. He wouldn't want to again, she felt certain. She thought of Madison, with her stunning beauty and perfect body. She remembered how she and Eriol had looked at each other, their lingering touches. Surely Li would prefer that, prefer a woman who was beautiful and whole; one who had something to offer.  
  
Not a deformed female who had even been spurned by her own people. Li's mating with her had been a mistake. He was too intelligent to repeat his mistakes. Sakura wouldn't risk further humiliation or pain.  
  
She would avoid Li the remainder of the trip.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
BW2 Just some things I'd like to put in here so you get what's going on here. Sakura is not an ugly creature, in fact she is beautiful, but it's all hidden under all the pain and shame she's been harboring all these years of her horrible life. Can you blame her for thinking that she isn't pretty? But don't worry, Li will eventually make her see, as she will with him. ;)  
  
Hope you like this chapter though it is a little ' dark '. See you again soon with the next installment. 


	10. nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Sakura rose early the next cycle, tired from a restless night. The horrorfying mental picture of Kerocrashing against the wall, intermingled with thouhts of Li and her mating with him, had robbed her of sleep. She'd been relieved to find him gone after her shower, although the emptiness of Kero's case, along with a sense of profound loneliness, almost made her long for Li's comforting prescence.  
  
Somehow he knew when she stirred from her bunk, because he rang her panel tone just minutes after she arose. Sakura stiffened, not ready to face Li just yet. But she knew well enough that he'd enter her cabin with or without permission.  
  
She braced herself. " Come in. "  
  
He did, prompting her to take an involuntary step back. He always had that effect on her, his size crowding out everythng else in her small cabin.  
  
Dark circles accentuated his eyes, amking him look at tired as she felt. " How are you feeling this morning? "  
  
His deep voice brought unwelcome images of the two of them intimately entwined. She forced breath into her lungs. " Fine. "  
  
He studied her intently. " You'll probably be sore for a few days, but Sakura . .   
  
I'm sorry about last night. It should never have happened. I take full responsibility. It wasn't your fault. "  
  
Sakura saw no cause for blame. Li had mistakenly mated with her, and now he regreted it. Simple - and understandable. " It's ok. " she whispered through a tightened throat.  
  
Li stepped toward her, halting when she scooted away. " You don't have to worry about it happening again. " he said quietly.  
  
She knew it wouldn't. Not with Li, not with anyone. She met his intent gaze with as much composure as she could muster. " I understand. "  
  
There seemed no need for further words, and with a brief nod, he left.  
  
For the next few days, he appeared as anxious as Sakura to avoid all contact. Their only real discussions occurred when she didn't want to come to the gallery for meals. He would have none of that. She was going to eat - with him - and that was final.  
  
Even though Skura avoided Li outside of the stilted meals they shared, the computer drew her like a magnet. With Kero gone, her cabin seemed even more stark and lonely. Li had never moved Kero's case, and it served as a glaring reminder of her loss. To escape her grief, she fled to the cockpit, seeking comfort in the wealth of knowledge found in the computer.  
  
Enmeshed in the IAR link, she learned of fabulous other worlds, while Li stared stonily at the controls. Even as she tried to ignore his prescence, Sakura found herself drawn to him. She sneaked furtive glances at his handsome profile, admiring the breadth and power of his shoulders.  
  
Memories of his touch and the desire their mating had evoked filled her mind and sent strange sensations coursing through her body. She tried to push the disturbing feelings away, but every time she saw Li, they surfaced.  
  
He seemed unaffected by her prescence, however remaining aloof and distant. Bitterly, Sakura understood his coolness all too well. He wanted nothing more to do with her, with her ugly body and freakish seizures. Although she'd faced this scenario for seven seasons, had dealt with being spurned and ignored, somehow Li's rejection hurt worse than the others.  
  
So she buried herself in the computer, trying to push the ache that arose in her chest every time she thought about him.  
  
She kept an anxious check on their destination. Thirteen days had passed since she'd been injected with Orana, almost half the time she had left. She should have been in Sonoma five days ago. Dark fears of not reaching Sonoma, of failing at her mission and then dying an agonizing death nagged her. But she reassured herself with the knowledge that they would arrive at Star Base Intrepid in three days. She's still have almost two weeks to get to Sonoma. So far, no signs of the disease had surfaced.  
  
On th third day out of Calt, she slipped quietly into the cockpit. Staring at the terminal, Li ignored her, as he had for the past two days. Sliding into her chair, she immediately checked the destination screen, which she did every morning shift.  
  
Shockwaves spiraled through her. Bold, onimous letter flashed across the screen : DESTINATION: ELYSIA. Sakura stared at the words, dread settling in the pit of her stomach. Not only were they going away from Intrepid, but Elysia was still another day away.  
  
She gripped the consolem, trying to calm the ensuring panic. How could she convinve Li to take her to Intrepid without revealing the fact that she was a Shielder? She stared at his stiff, unyielding back. No matter that he had treated her injuries, no matter what had passed between them, inclusing the shared intimacy of mating, he was a shadower.  
  
Capturing and turning in Shielders comprised many a shadower's financial mainstay. Controllers paid handsomely for Shielders, who could be identified by a simple blood test. Of course, Shadowers couldn't go around the quadrant giving blood tests, which was why they frequently hired renegades Shielders. Traitors, like Eriol, who knew their own kind instantly, and who were granted immunity from destruction. Why Eriol hadn't revealed Sakura's identity remained a mystery.  
  
Even if Li cared enough to forego financial gain, he certainkly wouldn't be able to override the formidable mind control implanted during indoctrination. It was a mental domination so powerful that it had enabled Controllers to rule the quadrant for hundreds of seasons.  
  
No, she couldn't tell Li the truth . . . not even after lying naked in his arms. The insiduous shadow of Controller influence infiltrated even the most private bonds. If Li knew she was a Shoelder, he would surrender to the inexorable compulsion to turn her in.  
  
Gathering her courage, she rose and moved behind him. " Captian Showron, I'd like to speak with you. " she managed to keep her voice calm, but her control falted when he swiveled around, his cool gaze locking with hers.  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
Clutching at the fabric of her tattered robe, she drew a deep breath and asked Spirit for a mighty dose of bravery.  
  
" I want you to honor your word to take me to Star Base Intrepid. I want to go there imediately. "  
  
Sakura stood stiffly before him, glimpses of her pale flesh peaking through her torn tunic. The woman wanted to get to Intrepid as quickly as possible, and probably not just for that damned eclipse, either. She'd made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Not that he blamed her. Yet even as he stared at her, his gaze coming to rest on her generous mouth, his body stirred.  
  
He should be concentrating on second-guessing Nakaru's next move, but he couldn't stop thnking about the velvety smoothness of Sakura's skin. Her cries of passion. Her incredible tightness around him as he'd initiated her into womanhood.  
  
Knowing he'dbeen the first man to touch her so intimately affected him profoundly. The urge to possess her pulsed through him like a primitivelitany . . . accompanied by an equallyatrong urge to protect her. He had to oput an end to these dangerous feelings - and quickly.   
  
At the next possible opportunity, he'd get Sakura to star base - and out of his life. He'd been foolish to give into temptation and head for Elysia. Marak had been among those who murdere his people, true, but he was merely one of Nakaru's liutenants, acting on her orders.  
  
Besides, Marak was an idiot, leaving trails as clear as nebula. Li would easily get him sooner or later. But since he'd comethis far toward Elysia,he'd go on and capture Marak.  
  
Then he'd take Sakura to Intrepid. The sooner the better. She created a definite distraction from his goal.  
  
Revenge. It was all Li had left, his entire purpose for existing.  
  
" Captain, did you hear me? "  
  
He met her gaze. " I don't like ultimatums, pilgrim. I make the descisions on this ship and I give the orders. I have some business to take care of on Elysia. "  
  
Her hands clenched into fists at her side. " Keeping your word should also be your business, Captain. "  
  
Li checked his rising temper. Sakura could rouse his emotions with alarming swiftness.  
  
" You seem to foeget, pilgrim, that I'm a shadower. It's not my word that's important; it's my ability to track and capture criminals. The curvival of the fittest - that's all that counts - not some misplaced code of honor. But my word is good. You'll get to Intrepid - when I decide to go there. Argue with me again and you'll finish your journey inside the brig. "  
  
He didn't like threatening her, but fear helped foster distance between them. He needed some way to keep her in line, for she exhibited a surprising determination and tenacity.  
  
She paled, as she always did when he mentioned shadowers or talked about the brig. Her slight body trembled, and he wondered again at her fear of shadowers and being locked up. Silently she retreated to the relative safety of her cabin.  
  
Li turned back to the computer, feeling strangely alone.  
  
Sakura released her safety harness and slowly left the cockpit. Already beside the hatch, Li was checking his weapons. She watched the now-familar routine, noted the remote expression blanketing his face as he mentally readied himself for the challenge ahead.  
  
Why? she wanted to ask. Why do you do this? How can you hurt living beings and turn them in for money? Suddenly it attered very much that Li was a shadower, and not just because of the threat he posed. Shadowers were the scourge of the universe, the lowest of the low. She knew Li to be more worthy than that. But Controller indoctrination destroyed free will- and the choice between right and wrong.  
  
Li strapped on a blaster, then slipped on a backpack containing a poratble body wheeler. The enormity of his chosen occupation swept through Sakura. By the Spirit! She had lain with him, allowed him to touch her with shocking intimacy. She had yielded her body to a shaodwer! An odd trembling seized her and she steadied herself against the wall. She had to elude him and find a way to Sonoma.  
  
" Captain Showron, about my earlier suggestion - I could catch transport here on Elysia."  
  
Li met her gaze, his eyes impassive. " I've already given my answer. The transport leaving Elysia are not safe for a lone woman.We'll be here a day. After that, we'll head for Intrepid. "  
  
Day fifteen - time was radidly diminishing - and she couldn't trust him. " But I read in the IAR   
  
that Elysia is a big trading center. Large numbers of people come here to buy and sell all kinds of goods. Surely commercial transports are available. "  
  
Li shook his head as he pulled on his leather gloves.  
  
" There's a lot you don't understand. Hai, many wares are sold on Elysia. It's been said that whatever could be desired can be purchas here. Which is why I can't let you off the ship. "  
  
Sakura mulled over his mulled words. " I don't know what you're talking about. I don't plan to buy anything, except transport to Zirak. "  
  
Opening the portal cover. Li scanned the outside landscape, as he always did. " Not just material goods exchange hands here. Bodies, souls, human dignity. They all go to the highest  
  
bidders. Greed and lust drive this marketplace. "  
  
He snapped the cover back on the portal and turned back, sudden emotion flaring in his eyes.  
  
" Some claim Elysia is the most beatiful planet in the quadrant, but it's escence - it's soul, if you will - is blacker than that of Calt, or Alta, or any of the penal colonies."  
  
Sakura shivered, although not from cold. He muct be referring to thr slave trade openly practiced on Elysia. Yet how could that - or anything - be starker than Calt, or offer darker memories? Especially after losing Kero there. " I don't care what kind of transport Elysia offers. I must go to Zirak, and quickly. "  
  
His eyes narrowed. " Forgt it Sakura. I won't allow you to board an Elysian transport. I don't even want you walking around out there. And to make sure that you don't leave the ship while I'm gone, I've reprogrammed the hatch. Only my code will activate it. "  
  
To surprised to react, Sakura watched him swing open the hatch. " It's twelve hundred hours now. I'll be back here by sixteen hundred hours. We'll take off immediately. " with those final words, he left, the hatch slamming behind him.  
  
She waited several minutes, then she tried to open the hatch. Nothing. Anger swept through her and she kicked the hatch, then winced and shook her throbbing foot. Damning Li, she limped back to the cockpit.  
  
In pure defiance, she sat in HIS chair and used HIS keypad. Accessing the PWL file, she pulled up her program . .. and froze.  
  
She starred at the screen, her heart accelerating. Her knowledge of encryption technology had paid off. The password file had been decoded,obviously by the third program, which she had effected yesturday while Li was excercising. With the push of a key, all of his security codes transmuted into legible alpha/numeric sequences, right before her eyes.  
  
Excitement raced through her. Sakura considered all the possibilies these codes offered. She could unlock Li's vault and help herself to his miterons. Or open his armory and take his weapons, even hijack his ship.   
  
Hisd ship . . . The prospect whirled through her mind.  
  
With the ship she could travel so swiftly to Sonoma, she'd be there within seven days. She fingered the controls, imaging how it would feel to be in command of such an incredible space vechicle. Then her concience stepped in. She couldn't do that to Li, not after all he'd done for her. He had no family that she knew of. He had nothing perhaps except this ship. She couldn't steal it. Not when public transport to Sonoma was all she needed.  
  
She sighed. Well, she could at least open the hatch now. She'd take one or two of Li's weapons for protection. No one would bother her if she pointed a wave-based weapon at them. And Li would never expect her to leave the ship, so he wouldn't be looking for her.  
  
She printed off the codes, then began accessing and scanning secured files. Now able to open Li's armory, she took a blaster and phaser. She also found a knife, similar to the one she'd lost of Calt, which she slipped into her boot. She left the vault containing the miterons alone, not wanting to take more from him that she absolutely needed. Retrieving her bag of food from her cabin, she decoded and opened the ship's wide corridor, she stepped out . . .   
  
. . . and into virtual paradise. Sakura stared in awe at the scene before her. Green and lush, Elysia sprawled as far as she could see, an oasis of the senses. Massive palm trees jutted up from the rolling landscape,waving gently in the balmy breeze. The scents of exoctic flowers growing everywhere in profusion intermingled with the delicious aromas of cooking food.  
  
About two hundred meters away, the market place began, neat rows of bright;y coloured tents. Teeming masses of people packed the wide thoroughfares winding through the tent rows. Sakura heard thebable of voices, although she couldn't distinguish any words at this distance.  
  
She moved toward the bazaar, attracted like debris to a black hole. No one seemed to notice her. Her tattered pilgrim's tunic wasn't out of place here, she realized, not in this melting pot of beings and costumes. Looking for signs to the transport base, she stepped into the melee.  
  
Rows and rows of goods, a thousand times more than she'd seen in Madison's mercantile, lined the tents. Merchants hawked their wares. Silks, weapons, food, clothing, computers - hai, computers!Animals, soundmakers and musical instruments, furniture, numerous items she couldn't even identitfy. Wonderous things!  
  
Even in a hurry, Sakura slowed to look at the different merchandise. She'd never seen anything like this marketplace and probably never would again. When she spotted lanraxes for sale, she stumbled and almost fell. These were babies, their fur not yet long, but oh, how they reminded her of Kero, with their chaterring and hissing. They scrabled about in a case, and the woman selling them wore gloves so they wouldn't smell her scent and bond with her.  
  
A lump rose in Sakura's throat and hot tears stung her eyes. Stars! She'd cried more in the past four days than she had in seven seasons. Resolute, she shoved past the lanraxes, blindly shaking her head at the vendor's urging to buy.  
  
Her spirits dampened, she hurried by the rest of the vendors. Beyond the stall area lay two gracefully curved white domes, painted with colourful, exotic symbols. Sakura realized they must be the Pleasure Domes. She had read about them in the IAR, but she was just beginning to understand what they offered.  
  
Stunning men and women, dressed in sheer layers of silk, gyrated in sensula dances along the walkways leading to the domes. They beckoned to those passing, trying to lure them inside to enjoy every type of errotic, physical pleasure - for a price, of course.  
  
Unbidden images of Li's body over hers flashed through Sakura's mind. Pushing away the unwelcome thoughts, she skirted the domes. Releived, she finally cleared the main market area, intending to stop someone to ask directions to the nearest transport station. Then she saw the slave marketplace. She halted, riverted by the scene before her.  
  
Sakura had read about slave's Square in the IAR, but she'd refused not to dwell too long on the issue of slavery. So many people in the quadrant suffered under the cruel anmd abusive rule of the Controllers that the plight of slaves didn't seem any harsher than most. But the actual slaves, naked and bound by electronic shackles, brought home the horrorfying reality in a way the computer couldn't convey.  
  
Age, nationality, and sex didn't seem to have no bearing on who could be a slave. Small children, elders bent with age, white, black, orange, fur-covered beings, hairless beings; there were a variety of hapless slaves lined up in their shackles; if they moves too far or too fast, the shackles issued a severe shock.  
  
The slavemasters, dressed in glittering gold robes and jewled-encrusted sandals, ringed the slaves. threatening them with the electrolyzer rods. Their leader, an obese man with a neatly trimmed beard, stood on the dais, calling out to potential buyers.  
  
" Hear, hear, citezens! Come buy a slave! Buy as many as you wish - we have plenty to chose from. No reasonable offer will be refused. Why do your own fighting? Or harvesting? Or upkeep of your dwelling ship? Slaves are an economical way to have all that tiresome labor done for you. They sleep standing up. Our slaves are trained to see to your needs - and I do mean your EVERY need. "  
  
People milled around the square, physically inspecting slaves as if they were animals. Nauseated, Sakura tore her gaze away from the morbid scene.  
  
Sakura raced away from the slave market square as fast as her leg would allow her, dodging through people and ducking under creatures carrying huge packages, as she searched frantically for the sign that would lead her to the transport station. But the sudden sensation of another Shielder jerked her upright. Oh, no! Not Eriol! He couldn't be here. He just couldn't be.  
  
She whirled around in a 360, taking in the market place around her, frantically searching for him. He couldn't see her out here amongst the comings and goings of the market place. He'd report her to Li like he had done before, and then she'd have to explain to Li how she got the codes, then how she was able to manipulate his computer - that was something she didn't feel like explaining, expecially to Li Showron.  
  
She stopped and looked to the left and spotted him. Damn. He had his back to her and she stiffened as she watched him straighten up and look around him. He was carrying two small packages and he turned and looked in her direction. She gasped and brought her left hand up to shield her face as she ducked behind an extremely tall and wide creature and matched her pace to it's as it walked down the street.  
  
Eriol frowned. He could have sworn he'd felt a familar Shielders prescence. But there was nothing there anymore. Still frowning he turned back to the person he had been talking to and put it out of his mind.  
  
Sakura's eyes gleamed as she looked up and read the sign ' ELYSIA TRANSPORT STATION '. She sighed and couldn't help but smile. Free of Captain Showron at last! She hobbled into the space station and looked up in awe at all the different ships being loaded and unloaded with cargo of kinds.   
  
She gasped as a particually huge creature lumbered past her carrying a huge wooden crate, nearly stepping on her in the process. Just as well that she had stepped out of the way in time, she thought shakily.  
  
She made her way further into the huge warehouse type-thing and ran into someone. She looked up startled and faced an angry man, dressed in normal every day clothes.  
  
" Watch where yer going! " he barked.  
  
Sakura blinked several times, too afraid to move. Muttering the man stalked off, and Sakura knew that if she was going to find any transport, she'd have to start somewhere.  
  
" Excuse me! " she called clutching her back pack in front of her like a shield.  
  
" What?! " the man called over his shoulder signing something that one of the creature brought him.  
  
" Umm, where might I inquire about transport? " she called back, walking slowly towards him.  
  
" Depends where you wanna go. " he shot back.  
  
" Sonoma. " she replied instantly.  
  
The man turned to looked at her. He looked her up and down and, to Sakura's annoyance, rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
" Sonoma? " he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded shakily all the things Li had said before he left about Transport stations coming back to haunt her.  
  
" I can take you to Sonoma. " the man replied.  
  
Sakura eyes brightend, her fear forgotten.  
  
" For six hundred miterons. "  
  
Sakura gaped.  
  
" Nani?! " she cried. " Six hundred miterons? But I only have four hundred. "  
  
" I'll only do it for six. "  
  
Sakura's shoulders slumped.  
  
" Isn't there anyone else that can take me? "  
  
The man burst out laughing.  
  
" Get the six hundred miterons and you can go to Sonoma, if not, " he shrugged, " That's your problem, not mine. "  
  
Sakura watched him walk off.  
  
" Great. " she muttered. She glared at the back of the retreating figure. " Baka mona xie xie. "  
  
She turned and walked dejectedly out of the hanger. She walked down the colourfully decorated street and paused. Hang on. She had the codes to the vault back on Li's ship. If she could get the money, then she'd be out of Li's way, and he wouldn't have to put up with her anymore. She couldn't garuntee that she'd be able to ever repay him back, but with her coincience nagging at her, she took off running - best she could with her leg, back towards the ship.  
  
She just had to get away.  
  
Away from Li, and save herself and her people.  
  
She had no idea what time it was, according to the ships clocks, but only a few hours had lapsed since Li had left. If she hurried, she could get the money and return to the transport station before Li returned.  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
BW2   
  
'Baka Mona Xie Xie ' is Japanese for " Die Stupid Pig. ".   
  
Note : Spelling may be innacurate. 


	11. ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Retriving her lists of Li's codes, Sakura punched in the vault combo and the panel slid open. She found a strong box containing miterons and credit disks. Bypasing the disks, which could leave a trail, she scooped up two handfuls of coins, dividing them between her pockets and herboots. As she closed the panel, she heard pounding on the hatch.  
  
" Li! Are you there, old man? I need to leave a few things on board. Sakura? Are you there? " Eriol's voice boomed from outside.  
  
Sakura froze. Oh Spirit no! Maybe he would go away if she didn't answer. A split second later, the hatch hummed to life and began liting. By the Spirit! Was there no one that had Li's codes? Damn him! He always managed to show up at the wrong times. Spurred to action, Sakura ran to her cabin and threw her backpack and weapons that she had scored into her cabin.   
  
She stepped from her cabin just as Eriol entered, carrying the same two packages.  
  
" Sakura! Didn't you hear me pounding on the hatch? "  
  
She remained silent as he strode toward her.   
  
" Locked you in, did he? Smart man. Where is he? Still out there, hunting down that worthless cur, Marak? "  
  
Sakura glanced at her cabin door, realizing she needed to draw Eriol's attention away from the area.  
  
"Hai, he's still out there. " she slid past him toward the cockpit, hoping he'd follow.  
  
" Did you need to leave those packages for him? '  
  
He started after her, a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
" Actually pilgrim, these are for you. "  
  
" Huh? For me? " Amazed, Sakura halted, her plight momentarily forgotten.  
  
" Hai, for you.. And I'll be damned glad to get rid of this one piece of baggage. " Eriol paused, trying to balance the package that seemed to take on a life of it's own. Sakura heard scratching and hissing.  
  
" By the Abyss. Here, take it. " he shoved the box toward her.  
  
She undid the box and gasped.  
  
" Kero! Oh, Kero! " she cried, snatching him against her. " You're alive! You're alive. "  
  
He burrowed against her neck, chattering and chirping. Intense happiness blazed through Sakura and she felt like shouting for joy. Sudden tears blinded her and she sought Eriol through the blur. " How? "  
  
He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. " Madison found him after you and Li left Calt. " he explained gruffly. " He was near death, but she nursed him back to health. I thought - uh, well - no one else could handle the little kaijuu, so I brought him back for you. "  
  
Sakura thought she might burst from happiness.  
  
" Arigato. " she whispered, starting to walk back toward her cabin to place Kero in the plexishield case. When she went to open her door she stopped remembering, and then she backed up, trying not to let Eriol see her anxiety.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat again. " I didn't do it for you. That creature bit me three times, although he liked Madison pretty well - " he halted abruptly, his eyes narrowing, watching her. " What the - ? " he watched her walk away from her cabin again.  
  
Sakura whipped around trying to hide her guilty face. Eriol looked at her then back at her panel to her cabin. He whipped out his phaser and took a step towards it.  
  
" Wait! What are you doing? " she cried, stumbling up to him, half-blinded by Kero's fur.  
  
Ignoring her, Eriol opened her panel.  
  
She came to a dead halt.  
  
He starred at her pack and Li's weapons which he recognised. Sakura stepped between him and her cabin.  
  
" Put your phaser aay Eriol. Unless your afriad of my back pack. "  
  
His glare froze her. He grabbed her wrist, clincking the miterons in her pockets. His expression turned even more thunderous and he plunged his hand into her tunic pocket. She struggled futily to break free, and Kero lunged at his arm, but Eriol evaded him.  
  
" You little thief," he growled at Sakura. " Stealing Li blind as soon as he leaves the ship. "  
  
" I had money when Li rescued me! "  
  
Eriol patted the other side of her tunic. " Not two pocketfuls of miterons, I'll wager. Or weapons, either. I'll take those right now. "  
  
He held out his hand. Sakura had no choice but to comply, especially when he had an activayed phaser in the other hand. Reluctantly, she bent down and pickd up the weapons and gave them to him. He didn't know about the knife in her boot, thank the Spirit.  
  
" We'll get to the bottom of this, lady. We'll just wait here until Li gets back and checks his gold and his armory. "  
  
Desperation flooded Sakura. She kicked Eriol's shin as hard as she could.  
  
" You do that, shadower! I am not a thief! I only borrowed enough from Li to buy a place on a transport ship heading for Sonoma! I could have taken more, but I didn't! " she paused heaving for breath.  
  
Staring incredulously, Eriol released her and rubbed his shin.  
  
" Borrowed? I suppose you were going to pay it all back? "  
  
Sakura stared at him.  
  
" Look I just want to get to Sonoma. You know why, we've been through this all before. Can't you just understand? "  
  
" Save it pilgrim. I know you're lying through your teeth, even if Li doesn't. "  
  
" Let me go and I'll leave you and Li alone with your miserable greed. Won't you let me go? "  
  
" I'll be happy to see you go, " Eriol muttered punching the panel control. " You and that damned lanrax of yours. "  
  
Sakura was about to open her mouth to plead her case, but then she heard the hatch opening and Li calling out.  
  
" Sakura? Where are you? "  
  
Panic slammed through her. She had to try and escape. Oh Spirit, what to do. What to do! Tremours seized her arms and legs. Not that! She couldn't have a seizure now. She sucked in great gulps of air. Miraculously, the blackout never came. After a moment, the trembling stopped. She couldn't face Li.  
  
Li entered the ship, carrying packages and towing Marak in the wheeled body harness. He saw Eriol in the corridor.   
  
" Hiragizawa! What are you doing here? I thought you were headed toward Verante. "  
  
He sneezed violently and rubbed his watering eyes.  
  
" And I thought you wee heading for Star Base Intrepid, old man. " Eriol sauntered forward to study the unconcious prisoner. " So you got Marak. What did you do to him? "  
  
" Injected him with a knockout drug, so I wouldn't have to listen to his foul mouth. " Li shifted the packages, not adding that he'd also wanted time to do a little shopping. It galled him that he couldn't banish thoughts of Sakura, even whuile planetside hunting a vicious criminal. But she needed something to wear, he rationalized. Then, when he passed the cursed vendor . . .   
  
He sneezed again, swearing under his breath. He would have to take another allergy injection, as much as he hated it.  
  
" Allegies acting up? " Eriol inquired.  
  
Li resisted the urge to beath the knowing smirk on his partner's face. Once while in the throes of a drinking marathon with Eriol, he'd made the mistake of confiding that he had allergies. A confession Eriol liked to lord over him.  
  
" Shut up Hiragizawa. Where's Sakura? "  
  
Eriol jerked his head towards her quarters. " In there. Why do you ask? "  
  
Li sneezed twice. " Because I need to unload something into a plexishield case - not that it's your concern. " he headed for Sakura's cabin. Eriol right behind him. At the panel, he turned and glared at his partner. " Don't you have anything better to do? You could put Marak in the brig. "  
  
Eriol considered it. " Nah, plenty of time to do that, besides looks like he's going to be out of it for a while yet. "  
  
Li almost decided to leave it till later, when Eriol was gone, before he unloaded his troublesome package.  
  
" Why don't you just mind your own business and go on back to your ship? " he muttered, sounding the panel tone.  
  
Eriol shook his head, an infuriating grin spliting his face. " I wouldn't miss this for   
  
a thousand miterons. "  
  
Li ignored him. " Sakura, are you in there? I have something for you. "  
  
" Wait! I'm coming. " Sakura opened the panel, her face pale. " What is it? "  
  
Li noted that and eyes her critically.  
  
" Are you ok? You're pale. "  
  
Her hand flew to her cheek and she seemed to grow even more pale.  
  
" Umm, " she eyes Eriol. " I'm not feeling well, that's all. "  
  
There was a chattering squeak and Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
" What was that? " Li asked suspiciously.  
  
Sakura blinked and shot Eriol a glance.  
  
" Umm, I do - I don't know. " she stammered. She edged out and shut the panel behind her.  
  
A sudden sneezing episode racked Li.  
  
" I bought you something. You can open it in your cabin. "  
  
Sakura appeared anxious. Peroberly Hiragizawa making her nervous. She always acted skittish around him. " It's too crowded in the cabin. " she hedged. " Couldn't we do this in the cockpit?"  
  
Li found her behavior strange. He was starting to get very irratated.  
  
" No! " he snapped, shoving the boxes at her. " Open the larger one now. "  
  
She opened the bow and a silvery head poked out, two shiny eyes looked around. Li stood proudly, waiting Sakura's reaction.  
  
" It's a lanrax. " she said blankly.  
  
" It sure it. " Eriol agreed.  
  
The female hissed at Sakura and scampered out of the box. It hung by it's back feet, then dropped to the floor and scurried to Li. It climbed his leg before he could react and settled against his chest. Nuzzling its cold nose against his neck, it chattered happily. A violent sneeze issued.  
  
" Get off me! " he tried to pry the lanrax loose, but it dug it's claws into him. He finally peeled it off and held it away from himself by the scruff of its neck.  
  
" Sakura take it. "  
  
Hesitant, she reached out and took the spirited and hissing lanrax. It sank its teeth into her hand. " Ouch! " Sakura dropped the lanrax and grabbed her hand. " It bit me. "  
  
The creature hightailed it back up Li's leg, to settle once again against his chest. Blazing hells. This wasn't going according to his plan. He prid it off once again.   
  
" It's for you, Sakura. Take it, dammit! "  
  
She stepped back shaking her head, auburn curls dancing. She had no appriciation whatsoever for his gift.  
  
" It doesn't want Sakura. " Eriol pointed out. " It wants you, old man. "  
  
" Why in the Abyss would it want me? I hate the damn things! "  
  
" Let me see if I can guess. Dif you use gloves when you purchased the little critter? "  
  
Glaring at his partner, Li shook his head. Eriol sighed in mock heaviness. " That explains it then. The lanrax picked up your scent andf bonded with you. "  
  
A sick feeling settled in Li's gut. " That's crazy! I only held it for a moment, that's not enough time for it to pick up my scent. " A series of sneezes folowed. " Sakura is that plexishield case still in there? "  
  
An apprehensive look crossed her face. " I'm not sure. "  
  
" It has to be in there. I nevered removed it. " he opened the panel to her chamber.  
  
Her backpack with all her stuff was in there along with Kero. Li would know the moment he saw it that she had tried to escape.  
  
" No! You can't go in there! " she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.   
  
" It's already occupied. "  
  
" Occupied? " he pushed past her, his gaze shooting to the case. There was Kero. No, it couldn't be. He stepped closer and the creature hissed. It sure looked like Kero.   
  
" How did he get here? "  
  
" Eriol brought him. " Sakura explained still tugging on his arm, trying to kick her back pack under her bunk at the same tinme, where Li wouldn't see it. " Madison found him. "  
  
Li met his partner's amused gaze. " Gee, thanks a lot. "  
  
" Think nothing of it partner. "  
  
" Could we please take this to the cockpit please? " Sakura pleaded, desperate.  
  
" But what am I suppose to do with this thing? " Li demanded, holding up the lanrax.  
  
" I have to put it in the case too. "  
  
" I'd think twice about that if I were you. " Eriol put in. " If this is a female, you'll have lots of little lanraxes running around here in no time. "  
  
Li groaned, then sneezed. Worse and worse. If he ever saw that vendor in Elysia again, he'd make sure to torch her stall.  
  
" Well it'll have to stay in Sakura's lav until I can make another case then won't it. "  
  
Sakura was getting desperate. She didn't want him to know about her escapade.  
  
" No! " she cried, digging her nails into his arm.  
  
The ungrateful wretch. Li glared at her, all vestiges of patience gone.  
  
" What's the matter with you? You're not allergic to the cursed creatures. I say it's going to stay in your lav. Either that, or I'll euthanize the damn thing. "  
  
Sakura paled further.  
  
" You can't do that. " she whispered.  
  
" I can and I will, if I can't find a way to un-bond with it. " he snapped, pushing past her toward the lav.  
  
Her grip on his arm tightened. Oh, she just wanted him out of there! " Put it in with Kero then. "  
  
Was it his imagination, or did she appear frightened? By the Spirit! Why had he ever delayed in dumping her at the star base? He whipped around and glared at her. " Not a chance in the 'verse lady. Two lanraxes are two too many. I - " he paused when he saw her back pack stuffed under her bed.  
  
" Sakura, why is your back pack stuffed under the bunk? "  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
" Umm, I - " she released his arm and stepped back, looking everywhere but at him.  
  
Eriol leaned against the panel frame.  
  
" Go on Sakura, tell him. "  
  
Sakura turned to look at him startled. " I - "  
  
Eriol smirked. " Perhaps I should help you. " he looked at Li. " Ask me who I saw in the  
  
Elysian marketplace today. "  
  
Li frowned looking at the back of Sakura stiffened back, to his smirking partner. What was going on?  
  
" Who? " he asked slowly.  
  
Eriol looked straight at Sakura, who had been pleading him not to say anything, and her mouth snapped shut. Li blinked.  
  
" That's impossible. She couldn't get out, I change the codes on the hatch. "  
  
Sakura cringed.   
  
" Sakura? "  
  
She turned around to meet his gaze. Oh well, she'd tried. Li studied her and didn't believe what he was reading. He shot Eriol a look.   
  
Eriol just shrugged. Anger boiled up inside him and he gripped her shoulders and started to shake her.  
  
" I told you to stay inside! Do you always go out of your way to deliberately disobey me?!! "  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open wide at the anger in his eyes.  
  
" Take it easy old man. " Eriol put in.  
  
" Tell me what is going on Sakura. " he demanded.  
  
Something inside Sakura snapped and her eyes rolled up - the beginnings of a seizure. Cold, lucid control returned to him. Li maneuvered her to the bunk and eased her down.  
  
" Breathe Sakura. Stay with her Hiragizawa. I'll be right back. "  
  
He dashed to the lab, ignoring the lanrax clinging to his leg, and filled a hypochamber with medication. Grabbing his medical monitor, he returned to find Sakura in the throes of a seizure, Eriol watching helplessly.  
  
" Stars. " Eriol said, gladly yielding his place to Li. " Will she survive this? "  
  
" She'll be fine. " This was one of the mildest one he'd seen her have. It looked like she had been taking the medication he'd given her.  
  
He gave her enough time to come round, before he allowed his anger to resurface. He pulled her up against the end of the bunk, his face a feww millimeters from hers. " I want to know what's going on Sakura. I want the complete truth. If I don't get the truth and get it now - you'll find the brig a mild place in comparrison to the consequences. "  
  
Her eyes huge, she looked over his shoulder at Eriol. A nagging suspicion enterd his mind and his head snapped around.  
  
" Do you know anything about this Hiragizawa? "  
  
Eriol shrugged nonchalantly. " Not much more than you do, old man. "  
  
Although he didn't fully believe his partner, Li let it go, returning his attention back to Sakura.  
  
" I'm waiting for an answer. "  
  
She gulped.  
  
" I decoded the hatch and went looking for transport. " she twisted her hands.  
  
" For the love of - how did you decode the hatch? "  
  
Her gaze shot up and she paled even more, if that was possible.   
  
" I stood at the key pad and entered combinations until I hit the right one. "  
  
Her tenacity amazed him. " Go on. "  
  
" Well . . . then I went to the market place. Then made my way to the transport station."  
  
She decoded the hatch? She left the ship against orders? She went to the Transport station? Angry tension began pounding through his body. He checked the strong urge to shake her again.  
  
" So tell me, why didn't you leave on one of these transport ships? " he demanded.  
  
She twisted her hands and looked down.  
  
" I was two hundred miterons short. So I came back. "  
  
" I don't believe this! " Li stated angrily. " I tell you something pilgrim, you don't know how much you owe me. I rescued you, treated your seizures, gave you food, and offered you transport to the nearest star base, even put up with that damn lanrax of yours, " he yelled. " And at every turn, you've defied me lady. I've been lenient, but no more. "  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and picked her up and glarred into her huge frightened eyes.  
  
" You owe me so much that you can never repay me. Back from where I come from, that means I own you now. I own you, body and soul! You're mine to do with as I command. And if you value your welfare, and that of your lanrax, you'll do whatever I tell you. As a matter of fact, I plan on working what you've cost me off your scrawny hide. You'll be very certain that I'm comfortable and happy at all times. My every wish will be your duty. I hope this is very clear to you because your life depends on it. Do you understand me? "  
  
She stared at him, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He dug his fingers mercilessly into her upper arms. " I said do you understand me? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
Li released her and took a step back before he throttled her. By the Spirit, some strong Elysian liquor seemed good right now - no, make that necessary. Forget it, he needed a damn bottle.  
  
" I'm going to my cabin. " he stormed past Eriol, who gave a mock salute.  
  
" Get the hell off my ship Hiragizawa. "  
  
He stormed down the corridor to his own room and poured himself a stiff drink. He needed to forget his own reprehensible past, as well as the waif who's managed to turn his whole life upside down.  
  
To be Continued . .. 


	12. eleven

BW2 Hi fans!Sorry about this chapter taking so long to be updated, but the book I was getting my idea's from - well my mum kinda forgot that I asked her not to throw it out, and well, she did, and so now it's gone and I'm stumped. So I have to think REALLY hard as to how it goes. I think I remember, but I guess I'll just have to battle forth on my own ne?  
Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sakura starred at the plexishield without seeing her beloved pet inside, graciously returned to her by no other than Eriol Hirragizawa. Li's angry amber eyes bored into her memory, reminding her of her failure. She had failed because she hadn't gotten to Sonoma like she had promised.  
She could almost see the look on her father's face when they learnt she had failed . . .  
She could see her father turning away from her in disgust . . Her brother looking down disappointed and embarressed that he had gone out on limb to help her, give her a chance, and to see her throw it back at him.  
  
A deep sadness settled inside her heart and she hung he head low in shame. " No matter what I do; I always screw up. " she whispered. " I try to help my family; our people, and I get tangled up with Li and when I try to leave him to help my family, he comes back and tangles me up even more! " she looked up at Kero in the plexishield and sighed sadly. " Maybe I am cursed. Maybe I'm just meant for failure. Maybe I meant to die after all . . "  
As if sensing her sadness, Kero twittered sadly, standing up in the plexishield and placing his paws on the glass.  
Sakura's heart melted and she smiled lovingly at her only friend.  
" Oh Kero, we're a pair aren't we? " she whispered. " No matter what we do; we always stand out, and always find ourselves in messes we can't control or get out of. " Kero twittered away and she sighed.  
" But at least we have each other again, and that's all that matters. . . "  
  
She looked at her back pack on the end of her bed and she swollowed the fear in her. She was Li's slave. The realisation of the fact made her her knees weak. And he was angry on top of it. Not a good combination, at least not for her.  
What would he make her do?  
Sakura shruddered.  
She didn't want to know.  
But judging by her intuition, it was getting late.  
She knew she wouldn't have to wait too much longer to find out. . .  
  
How could she?  
The thought swirled around in his head like the half-empty bottle of Elysian liquor he held tightly in his hands. He replayed the afternoon's events through his head and scowled at the innocent she had played. Oh yes, she could act when she was afraid.  
Of him.  
He snarled and tipped the bottle, drinking deeply, ignoring the bitter aftertaste. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles as he rested his feet up on his desk thinking. Well, he thought bitterly, you have her now. You have her body and soul! what more could he want?  
He remembered what she had felt like when he had made love to her, and groaned tormented. He tipped the bottle again and drunk deeply, leaving a mouthful left. No matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of her from his mind. She was always there, tormenting him with those sorrowful, emerald eyes. Emerald eyes that deeped and blazed like jewled fire when he made her sigh when he took her -  
Stop it!  
He scowled and shook his head mentally.  
He needed to get her out of his system once and for all. Then he could move on and forget this business of longing and sheer temptation. But first he'd have what was due him. After all - she did owe him.  
He smirked evilly and emptied the bottle and got up.  
  
It was time to make her pay. . .  
  
Sakura started violently when the panel slid back and Li was standing there glarring hatedly at her.  
" Get up. You have work to do. " he commanded coldly and Sakura gulped as she got up off her bunk and walked slowly towards the door.  
  
He waited until she was out in the corridor and then ushered her down the hallway.  
" First you will clean all this ship until you can see your face in it as clear as day got it? "  
Sakura's eyes widened, but nodded save further rebuke.  
" And then when you're finished with that you'll - "  
  
2 hours later . .  
  
Sakura straightened and stretched her back and cringed when it cracked. She sighed as she looked over the last bit of work she had done. The hallway sparkled and shined with all the effort she had put in. If that didn't please the taskmaster - She gave a little laugh at her own joke.  
Li was a taskmaster all right.  
He was also ruthless, cruel, cold and unrelenting.  
She flinched.  
She had finally pushed him too far, she realised when she had pulled her latest escape, and now she knew the punishment. " At least it's not the brig.. . . " she whispered aloud.  
Yes, anything was better than the brig.  
  
Li appeared shortly after she had put the cleaning devices back in their homes, inspecting her handiwork.  
" Nicely done. " he appraised looking over everything.  
" Arigato. " she mumbled tiredly, not meeting his eyes.  
" Though, I don't think it's clean enough for my liking. Do it all again. "  
" Wha -?! " Sakura's jaw dropped. " But - but - I just finished it! " she met his gaze in disbelief.  
He was smirking. The arrogant bastard had the gall to stand there and smirk at her.  
" So? You're my slave and your work isn't satisafcatory. Do it again. "  
Sakura's eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. It had taken her half the night to do it as it was!  
  
She threw the rag down and glarred at him.  
" No! "  
Li raised his eyebrow.  
" No? " he inquired.  
Her eyes flashed and she blushed at his intense, cold gaze.  
" No! I won't do it again. It doesn't need to be done again! You're just being callous and cruel in any means possible! "  
In a flash, so fast she didn't have time to cry out, he had her pinned against the wall; glarring coldly at her.  
" Allow me to remind you our current positions on this ship Miss Avalon. I am the captain of this ship and therefore in total command. My command and authority is not to be question under any circumstances. I thought we had that established? "  
Sakura swallowed unable to tear her eyes away from his.  
" Do you need reminding of the circumstances which changed your current postion on my ship? " he asked smoothly.  
Sakura trembled in fear, eyes wide.  
He smirked and backed away from her. " Good, now we understand each other. Get to work. "  
  
And with that, he walked away.  
  
Sakura blinked and sunk down on weak knees to the floor. He was using his authority to over-rule her. " Oh Spirit. " she breathed blinking back tears. " What have I gotten myself in too? " she whispered.  
  
Next Day  
  
Sakura slept late into the next cycle. It was no wonder with all the work she had done to please Him. If it hadn't been the sheer fact that she was about to drop where she had been standing, she wouldn't have doubted that he would have made her do it again. And so she had been greatful for her weakness.  
But she wasn't about to be spared.  
The intercom turned on and Li's voice came over.  
" Time to get up Sakura. You have a busy day ahead of you. I don't like lay abouts so late in the cycle. I'll be waiting for you in the cockpit. "  
Sakura groaned.  
" Well you can just go on waiting. " she muttered and rolled over still tired.  
" I heard that. And I'm very impatient this morning Sakura. You have exactly five minutes and counting. "  
Sakura clenched her fist and sat up angrilly.  
  
" You called? " she asked as she strode into the cockpit.  
She saw him grimice.  
" Not so loud slave. " he muttered. " I have a headache. Keep it down. "  
Sakura cocked her eyebrow.  
" A headache master? " she asked sweetly. " What has caused you such pain? "  
Li shot her a unimpressed glare.  
" Saccharin doesn't become you slave. " he spat.  
Sakura looked away from him to the destination screen. She paled. She was even further away from Sonoma than she dared believe! How could he!  
Li watched her pale and looked back at the screen and then back at her wearing a satisfied smirk.  
" Just a little de-tour. I got some more information about Nakaru. I hope you don't object? "  
Sakura opened her mouth with an angry retort, but Li cut her off.  
" Careful what you might say Sakura. " he cautioned. " It'll determine how well you get treated. "  
She clamped her mouth shut and glowered at him. Instead she said: " What do you wish me to do? "  
" You forgot to add 'master'. " Li stated. " I'm starting to get used to it. "  
" Shall I emblazen it upon your jacket? " she asked sweetly. " It'll match your ego. " she muttered quietly looking down.  
" No need. You saying it will be enough. " She bridled angrily.  
" Now here are the chores for you today. . . "  
  
Many Hours Later . .  
  
Thankfully she hadn't seen him a lot except when he came to check on her. He must have been resting with the headache he claimed to have she thought.  
" Well, I hope it causes him so much pain, he can't order me around anymore! " she spat angrily.  
She stopped still reaching for the cloth in the water. Since when had she been this bitchy? She'd never known herself to be so out of character. She was usually subdued and content with whatever the world had handed her. Never once had she questioned or argued, stepped out of place. But here she was condemming Li with all her heart.  
  
What do you expect? her mind cut in. You did try to steal his money and run away.  
' But I had too! ' she fought back mentally. ' If I don't hurry and get to Sonoma soon, I'll die! I will have let them all down! I haver to do what I have to for their sake, not my own! '  
But he doesn't know this.  
' I can't tell him. He'll hand me over to the Controllers if he knew. I'd rather die. '  
You will be if you keep hanging around here any longer.  
' I know that! ' she snapped mentally, wringing out the cloth tightly. ' But it's not like he's exactly helping me is it? '  
It's up to you to take care of your destiny, not Li. He can't tell you what to do in your finale hours.  
Sakura paused.  
" That's right. " she said alloud. " He can't! "  
But he doesn't know about you being a Shielder or infected. Tread carefully. her mind cautioned.  
Sakura nodded to herself.  
" I'll bid my time. He won't stop me. I won't face my father as a failure he thinks me to be. "  
" If you fail you'll be dead. Your father won't be there. "  
Sakura paused and starred heaven bound.  
" He will be in my judgement. . . "  
  
Many hours later Sakura emerged from her lav dressed in the silk that Madison had given to her as a present. She had starred at the image she had presented in the mirror and had starred in shock for several minutes before she relised that the person starring back at her was her. With her hair up like she had seen the women back home do, she had looked a lot older, a lot more - did she dare believe - pretty?  
  
Her resolve hardened, she spotted Kero in the plexishield case and spung around for his inspection.  
" Well Kero, do I fit? " she asked as she knelt down and slipped the lid off and slid him some bread from dinner in which Li hadn't been present for. A first.  
Kero twittered eagerly and snatched the bread. Sakura giggled. " Typical. " she sighed. " It'll take a miricle for you to look at the female before food. " she shook her head.  
Speaking of which, she looked behind her at the lav and saw Li's lanrax. Although it hated her with a passion, Sakura felt sorry for it. Li had not come and seen it once.  
She reached for her discarded tunic and walked towards the female lanrax and gripped her before she could fight and dropped her in with Kero. Kero stopped munching and starred at the other lanrax which had suddenly dropped in.  
" This is only till I get back. " she warned pointing at Kero. " Behave. "  
And with that she walked out the door.  
  
Li sighed as he lay against his sheets. He rested his forearm against his forehead and closed his eyes. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He had seen the look of hatred in her emerald eyes that morning and it had nearly unresolved him. He was being a cur, he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want her to leave.  
He had come to realise it after his headache had aborted sometime around lunch thankfully. After that he hadn't dared showed his face, so he just layed here in peace. The tone sounded and he sat up looking at the panel as it slid back and he saw her silouette standing there. It was dark in his room, and he couldn't see her properly against the backdrop of the lights in the hallway.  
" Are you awake Captain Showron? " she asked softly.  
" Sakura? " he asked.  
She walked in and the panel slid closed sealing them in darkness. Sakura gasped and Li reached for the button beside him and soft light emitted inside like candlelight. Sakura blinked and got her barrings.  
" I braught you something to eat since you didn't attend dinner. " she said indicating the tray she carried and walked across the suite to place it on the beside table.  
It was then that he saw what she wore and he choked.  
  
She didn't met his gaze. Instead she leant down and picked up his discarded clothes and in turn allowed him a flash of cleverage.  
" I'm sorry to have disturbed you. " she spoke sofly as if not to agrivate his headache. " I'll just take these and I'll leave you to your dinner if you feel like it. " she turned and Li was graced by the sight of her long legs from the splits in the dress.  
" W-Where d-d-id you get t-that ?" he managed to choke out.  
She paused and looked up at him.  
" Pardon ?"  
" That dress. " he said, not caring if his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.  
She looked down at herself.  
" This thing? " she asked feining innoscence. " It was a gift from Madison. Isn't it pretty? " she spun around and Li choked again.  
  
But then she humbled again.  
" But I shouldn't be disturbing you. " she muttered and hurried towards the door. " I'll leave you. "  
She was nearly at the door when someone grabbed her arm and spung her around. She gasped as she faced Li.  
" Li! W-W-what are - "  
" If you think you can come in here wearing that and expect to just walk out, think again Sakura. " he scowled.  
Her eyes widened.  
" I don't know what your talking about Captain. " she said. " I was just trying it on to see if it fit. "  
Li smirked and back her up against the wall.  
" I think maybe there was a little more to it than that. " he said and moved closer to her.  
Sakura gasped.  
" No! It's not like that! I just wanted to see if it - " she stopped, choking on her words.  
" If what? " he asked running hands down her arms.  
She gulped looking away.  
" If it made me just a little bit pretty. " she mumbled, deeply embarressed.  
Li looked her over and Sakura's blush deepened.  
" Well I can definetely say that you've achieved that and much more. "  
" And what does that mean? " she asked confused.  
" It means that you've certainly got my attention. " he breathed as he leaned in towards her mouth.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
BW2 I just love being cruel! Nah, just kidding. The next chapter is up for y'all. Please review! 


	13. twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Sakura darred not move. She couldn't, not when he was running his warm hands up and down her thighs as far as the dress allowed, and that was very high! He leaned closer and put his mouth on hers. She leaned towards him, but was starled when his mouth opened and she felt his tongue try to reach inside her mouth.  
She pulled away and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't breath, not with Li running his hands up her waist, over her stomach and higher. His mouth captured hers again and she faught for control. He pulled her across the room, and she started when he pushed her down gently onto the the bed, stretching out beside her, resting on one elbow.  
He looked down at her and put his mouth on hers again. He lightly flicked his tongue across her lips. He stopped and smiled down at her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him and reached up and he bent down and kissed her again. This time she opened her mouth to him. He moved away from her mouth and went along her jaw, up to her ear and nibble on her lobe and she let out a soft moan of pleasure.  
Li made his way slowly down her throat and then made his way back to her mouth. He undid the dress she was wearing and pushed it off her shoulders and his manhood tightened at the sight of her beautiful bare skin.  
" Oh god help me. " he breathed and caught her mouth once again and kissed her fiercely, then buried his head in her neck and sucked warmth to the surface. Breathing hard, he backed off and saw the red mark that he had made. He took a deep breath reaching for control.  
He carressed the side of her body, feeling the fullness of her breasts, the dip of her waist, the smooth curve of her hip, the taunt muscle of her thigh. She quivered under his touch. He ran his hands up thighs and took the dress with it and pulled it over her head and let it drop to the floor. Her underwear soon followed. Li ditched his clothes and let his hand brush over her stomach to her breast, and felt her nipple harden in his palm. He sought the other nipple and took it in his mouth. He looked down at her. Her eyes were dilated, deep and soft, glowing with hidden fire. Her eyes only held only trust and desire. He lay down beside her, filling his eyes with her beauty. Her hair, soft, rich, luxuriant, her magnificent body, waiting for his touch, waiting for him to waken those feelings he knew were there. When his eyes had there fill he closed them and leant down and kissed her once more. Her mouth parted, waiting. She drew his seeking tongue in and experimented with her own.  
He traced his face, her neck, her throat with his soft touch. Kissed her ear and nibbled, kissed her throat and face wanting to know every part of her. He touched her arms and her shoulders and reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth, so he could kiss her palm.  
Her eyes were closed given into the rythmic surges. His warm mouth traced her throat and his tounge traced a path between her breasts and curved underneath one. She gasped when he drew her nipple into his mouth, and felt a flush of heat throbbing in his loins.  
His hands caressed her stomach, her hip, her leg, then reached for her inner thigh. She tensed then relaxed and seperated her legs. He cuped her mound and felt the damp warmth. The answering jolt in is groin caught him by surprise. He stayed as he was, fighting for control, and almost lost it when he felt another surge of wetness in his hand.  
His mouth left her nipple and cicled her stomach and her navel. When he reaced her mound, he looked up at her. She was breathing in mewing gasps, her back arched and tensed with anticipation. She was ready. When his mouth found the top of her slit, she sprang up with a cry and then lay back moaning.  
His manhood was throbbing eagerly, impatiently, as he shifted postion to slide down between her legs, The he spread open her folds and took a long, loving taste. She could not hear her own sounds as she was swept up in the sensations she was feeling at his touch as he explored her. With two long fingers, he entered her moist passage and applied pressure up, from the inside.  
Suddenly she arched her back and cried out, and he tasted a new wetness. Her hands clenched convulsively in unconcious beckoning motions matched her spasmodic breaths.  
" Li! " she cried out. " Li I need you . . I need . . "  
As she arched up to recieve him, he let himself enter her. He pressed farther and felt her warm, mosit depths, opening and enfolding him until, she embraced him fully. He drew back and plunged into her again. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him into her. He withdrew again, and, as he pushed in once more, he felt her throbbing passage caress his full length. It was more than he could bear. He dived in again, and again, with urestrained abandon.  
" Ying Fa! " Li cried out.  
The tension was reaching it's peak. He could feel it in his loins. He drew back one more. Sakura raised up to meet him, every muscle taunt. He surged into her. They strained against each other, Sakura cried out his name, and Li filled her. Then with his release, he collapsed on top of her. For a long moment only their breathing could be heard.  
  
Sakura drifted awake and her eyes slowly opened, revealing Li's suite. She remembered everything. She hadn't thought that it would end up the way it had. She'd have to thank Madison the next time she saw her again. She turned slightly to take in the wonderful man beside her. She knew then with startling clarity that she loved him.  
She must have tensed; for Li groaned and pulled her closer to him. How could she love her enemy?!! Let alone a bounty hunter who would want her dead if he knew her identity?! Oh Spirit, she thought, how you end up in these messes! her mind wailed.  
Li mumbled in his sleep and she stiffened when she heard ' slave '. It was like a bucket of cold water thrown in her face and she froze. She was his slave, and he could order anything from her, take anything from her if he so wished. What was it he had said earlier?  
  
" You owe me so much that you can never repay me. Back from where I come from, that means I own you now. I own you, body and soul! You're mine to do with as I command. And if you value your welfare, and that of your lanrax, you'll do whatever I tell you. As a matter of fact, I plan on working what you've cost me off your scrawny hide. You'll be very certain that I'm comfortable and happy at all times. My every wish will be your duty. I hope this is very clear to you because your life depends on it. Do you understand me? "  
  
Oh spirit! she thought. He was taking from me what he wished! He never thought me pretty, he just wanted to - wanted to - she couldn't finish it.  
  
Sakura slipped out of his bed and starred down at him. " You just wanted me for your own selfish needs Li Showron. " she spat quietly.  
She slipped her dress back on and left as quietly as she had come. " Damn you Li Showron " she cried as the panel slid closed after her.  
  
The Next Day . . .  
  
Sakura woke up and lay in the quiet listening to her heart beat. She fought back tears of hurt as she tried to forget about Li's betrayal. But the funny thing was, where once her mind had been clouded by this attraction, it was now clear as day. She had finally come to understand what she was to Li Showron - A slave - nothing more, nothing less. He'd take her when and where he liked and she would probably suffer a horrible and painful death.  
Time was running out.  
She sat up with new resolve.  
" I will not give Captain Showron the satisfaction of watching me die! " she bit out. She stood up and dressed in her old, worn-out tunic. She hated the thing, but it was better than the dress. She didn't want that kind of attention again.  
She walked over to Kero's plexishield and starred down at her only friend, snuggled up against Li's lanrax.  
" It's time to make our own decisions Kero. It's time to get out of here, away from Li. Where're going to Sonoma. "  
  
Li sneezed. He rolled over and sneezed again.  
" What the blazing hell -? " he opened his eyes and starred at the lanrax. " Ahhhhhh! " he jumped back and landed with a thudd on the floor.  
" What the -? No! Get off me damn it! " Li tried to fight the damn furball off him, but she clung to him like a second skin.  
" SAKURA!! " he bellowed, and then sneezed again.  
  
The panel slid open and he glarred up at the figure standing in the doorway.  
" What the hell is this damn thing doing running free in my room?!! "  
Sakura shrugged.  
" I wondered how long it would be till I found her. "  
Li stood up and wrapped the sheets around his waist and sneezed again.  
" Damn it get it off me! "  
" I can't. She'll only bite me. " Sakura replied nonplussed. " As it is, I'm in the middle of cleaning. So you'll have to deal with it yourself. " she said calmly, and closed the panel and Li cursed out loud.  
He managed to wrestle the lanrax off him and threw her into his lav. Grabbing his clothes he put them on and raced out his door after her.  
" Sakura! " he yelled. She didn't pay any head to him as she walked into the small dinning room, where she had been cleaning.  
" Damn it, don't ignore me! " he spat.  
She sparred him a quick glance before turning on the cleaning system.  
Li switched it off and glarred at her.  
She glarred at him and switched it back on and turned her back on him.  
" Sakura! " he spun her around and glarred at her. " Did you put that damn lanrax in my room? "  
She feined innocence.  
" No. She escaped from the plexishield and I couldn't find her. I knew she'd turn up eventually. You didn't have to bellow like a Aruputhen Nastacia with a sore head. Anyone would think you had been attacked. "  
" For your information I was! " he glarred coldly.  
She shrugged and tried to pull away, but Li pulled her back.  
" Where were you this morning? Why did you leave? " Sakura blushed and refused to meet his eye.  
" I had too many things to get done and saw no point to lounging around in bed. "  
Li couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Sakura took his distraction and broke free from his grip and walked out of the gallery without a backwards glance. She'd be damned if he saw how upset she was!  
  
Li was sitting in the cockpit encrypting a message sent to him from Eriol. Sakura sat near him on the other computer looking up anything to pass the time. She was so absorbed in what she was reading that she didn't hear Li's intake of breath as he read Eriol's message.  
She look up startled when the ship lurched. Li didn't bother shooting her a glance. He just said:  
" Eriol's just recieved information on the where abouts of Nakaru. It would seem she's been hiding on Tarynimba. "  
" So that's where we're going now? " she asked stunned. Did he have any intention of taking her to Zirak? "  
" Tarynimba isn't that far from Zirak. A few cycles in distance. You'll still make it Pilgrim. " he said.  
Sakura stood up clenching her fists.  
" Of course! Is that before or after you decide to veer off in another direction on a hopeless search for someone who obviously knows how to make you chase all over the 'verse for her?! " she yelled angrily.  
He turned to shoot her a quick glance.  
" I don't think it's none of your business pilgrim. Remember that. "  
" No! You remember your word Captian Showron! You promised to take me to Zirak, spirit knows how long ago now! You so far have not lived up to that promise and thus one would start to question you word of honour! " she said furious.  
" Don't start with me Sakura. " he said coldly. " This is beyond anything you can comprehend. "  
" Don't you dare tell me what is beyond my comprehension or not! " she spat. " You're a liar! And I'm want off this ship at Tarynimba. I'll find my own damn way to Zirak to honour the spirit, someone who knows how to keep a promise and knows all codes of honour unlike you! "  
Li jumped out of his chair angrily as she stormed out of the cockpit, back straight, chin held difiantely.  
  
Her panel slid open and she didn't bother to look up at him. She knew what she'd see. The same cold, detached person she always saw when he went on his missions.  
" I've changed the codes so you can't get out again. Stay put. I'll be back before eighteen hundred hours. "  
He waited for an answer but she wasn't about to give him one.  
" Sakura we need to talk when I get back. " he said and she clenched her fists, but remained silent.  
She sighed when she heard him leave.  
  
She waited till she heard the hutch close and dashed toward the computer in the cockpit. She brought up her program and brought up all the codes. She wrote a message to Eriol preteding to be Li, asking him to come and help him on Tarynimba. The last thing she needed was for Eriol to bust her high-jacking Li's ship.  
She sat in his chair and kicked over the engine. She got clearing from the terminal and took off into space, fighting back her tears as she left the one man she had ever loved behind. She had to survive, she had to prevail for her sake and for all the others.  
  
This was the only way . . .  
  
Li cursed. It was another dead end. Nakaru wasn't here. He sighed frustrated and turned around and ran into Eriol. Li looked surprised. " What are you doing here ?"  
Eriol frowned. " Why else would I be here old man? You asked me to come, though I wondered why? You've never needed or wanted my help before. Finally giving into old age eh? "  
Li glarred at him.  
" I didn't ask you to help me. "  
Eriol frowned.  
" But the message . . "  
Li stiffened and Eriol smirked.  
" Sakura. " they said in union. Li cursed and strode back through the dark alley ways with Eriol following closely behind him as he headed back towards his ship.  
  
Li starred in disbelief. It wasn't there. His ship was gone.  
" Oh this is good. " Eriol smirked. " I do believe your dear pilgrim has taken off with your ship. "  
" If you ever want the chance to reproduce, I'd shut your damn mouth. " Li threatened fighting down his rage.  
He looked around in case it had been moved for some reason, but he didn't see it.  
" How is it possible? " he demanded. " She doesn't know how to fly a damn ship! Let alone pilot one! "  
" It would seem that she knows a lot more than you give her credit for. I told you you should have done as she had bid. ' Take her Zirak,' I said. But you wouldn't listen. "  
" Shut the hell up! " Li ground out, turning to glare at him. " I changed the codes. How could she have known them?  
They were encrypted! " he seethed.  
Eriol continued to smirk.  
" What's done is done. Come aboard my ship and we'll trace her. There's only one place that she'll be heading too - if, that is, she was telling you the truth about going to Zirak. "  
Li cleanched his fists and nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. She had played him like a damn fool. He ran his hands through his messy hair and strode after Eriol, who was leading them towards his own ship.  
" I'm going to ring her scrawny neck when I get my hands on her. " he muttered angrily.  
Eriol could only smirk.  
  
Later that Night . . .  
  
Sakura starred in the mirror in the her lav, her face losing all colour, when she saw the faint tinge of the bruise on her stomach.  
It was the first signs of Orana. She had just gotten out of the shower and had been toweling herself dry when she had turned and noticed it near the scar on her stomach.  
It had begun. . . .  
  
" Oh Spirit. " she breathed horrorfied at the thought that she was in fact running out of time!  
She touched the spot gently and cringed at the pain it inflicted. If such a small bruise could hurt so much? She didn't want to think about it. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it fast.  
  
Throwing her clothes back on, she hurried to the cockpit. She sat down in Li's chair and typed furiously away. She'd have to boost the turbines to maximum power. She hated doing so, any more strain and they could blow, taking everything with in a small radius with it, including her and Kero. But she hoped the Spirit was with her and confirmed the power boost. She slammed back in her chair as it shot forward.  
She checked the destination and changed it to match with her course. She hated leaving Li in the lurch like that, but she had given him plenty of time to take her. It had been him that had risked her life and all those people that she knew and loved. That was why she taken his ship. Her time had run out.  
  
She continued typing away finding out exactly what Li had installed in his ship. And thankfully, from all of Tori's training, she knew what most of it was. He had some inpresive stuff.  
But think about what he is and done to get such things. her mind reminded her.  
Sakura sighed painfully remembering all those that must have suffered before her, most probably cursing the day that Li Showron ever crossed their path. She could somewhat relate to them.  
She yawned and knew that it was getting late. So she locked the controls and headed towards her room, where she lay down, and fell into a deep, troubled sleep.  
  
Eriol's Ship . . .  
  
Li leaned over Eriol's shoulder as he typed away at the controls.  
" So? Where is she? " Li demanded scanning all the words that were flying down the screen.  
" Well, it's kinda hard to say really. " Eriol said frowning. " I get a lock on her and then it disappears. It's like a scattered signal. "  
Li frowned. " But how could she do that? I know I have devices to help me lose people who are following me, but nothing that causes a scattered signal. "  
Eriol sighed and rubbed his stiff neck. " Whoever your pilgrim is, she desperate to get where she's going I'll give you that. "  
Li pulled back and starred at him. " What do you mean Hirragizawa? "  
" I mean old man, the reason behind us not being able to get a proper location, is that fact that she's moving too fast for us to get one. "  
" But that would mean - "  
" She's gunning your ship, as fast as she can. "  
" She'll blow my ship! " Li raged. " The little wrench is paying me back big time! Vindictive minx! "  
" Not necesarily old man. " Eriol smirked. " Even though the thought of you being the one who gets his due is hilarious and long time forth coming, but - "  
" When I want your opinion Hirragizawa, I'll ask for it. " Li bit out glaring at him coldly.  
" But, " Eriol continued unphased, " Have you ever considered that there was something more important that you for once? It would seem that this young woman is quite unaffected by your charms and dark appearance. Something is adding speed to her heels as she flocks away from you and your little love nest. "  
Li scowled darkly.  
" Just think about it old man. " Eriol said and got up tiredly from the chair. " There's nothing more we can do tonight. Get some rest. You're old bones need it. "  
" Go to the blazing hells Hirragizawa. "  
Eriol laughed all the way down the corridor.  
  
To Be Continued . . . . .  
  
BW2 PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW! 


	14. thirteen

cHAPTER 13  
  
Two Cycles Later . . .  
  
She was hot. Burning. Sakura wrenched away her sheets and gasped for breath, trying to cool her burning skin. She staggered to her feet and dragged herself towards the lav. She needed a cold shower. She needed it badly.  
  
Emerging into the hallway, she leaned against the wall, and rested her aching body and head. She felt so dizzy. She had seen the bruises more clearly today than two days before. They had spread across her stomach. She stumbled towards the cockpit and sagged into the chair groaning as pain lanced across her stomach.  
" If I had known it would end this way, " she gasped. " I would have left long before this, reguardless of loving Li or not. " she whispered. She closed her eyes, fighting tears. " No, " she mumbled a few minutes later. " I would have told him first. "  
  
She was unaware of how much time went past as she sat there, but when she opened her eyes, she felt a little better. She checked the co-ordinates and saw that it wasn't too much farther to Sonoma. She sighed deeply. Not much longer she thought. She should be there by tomorrow morning, hopefully.  
Until then . . . she could only wait . . . and hope . . .  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
" Bingo. " Eriol smirked triumphantly.  
" Where? " Li said running to his side.  
" Sonoma. " Eriol clarified. " Strange. I thought you said she was heading to Zirak? "  
Li clenched his fists. " She obviously lied. . "  
  
Eriol shot him a sympathetic look.  
" I don't want your pity Hirragizawa. " Li snapped not looking at him.  
Eriol shrugged. " Suit yourself. "  
"Just hurry up and get us there. The sooner I can strangle her the better. " Li bit out.  
Eriol shot him a look and mentally shook his head.  
  
Sakura asked for clearance, and was granted. She docked the ship and gathered her pack and made sure Kero was tucked safely away. She hated leaving the female Lanrax, but it was not hers to take, and she was sure Li would take care of it. She staggered to the hutch and keyed in the code and sighed as she stepped out onto Sonoma.  
She hefted her pack and walked down to the dock, making sure to close the ship up tight. She didn't want any others stealing Li's ship. It was bad enough that she had done so. She walked through the busy streets, calming herself when she thought another attack would start. Kero twittered away in her pack and she had to smile. It was just like the old days. She hid in the shadows of the dark side street, trying to catch her breath and fight the urge to throw up. " Oh Kero . . " she breathed. " I don't . . think . . . we're going . . to make . . it. . . " she slid to the ground and sucumbed to the dark.  
  
" . . she has long honey brown hair, green eyes - no, emerald green eyes. So high . . . about up to my shoulder. "  
Eriol sat back and watched with some amusement as Li described Sakura to the station police.  
" Poor pilgrim . . " he muttered with a smirk. He wondered if he should tell Li about the little incident with his vault, but voted against it. He was already furious.  
" I'll send a picture of her through. " he clicked off the screen and typed away and then sighed and turned around to face Eriol. His gaze darkened.  
" Something amuses you? "  
Eriol smirked and his eyes danced with laughter. " Oh, no. Just thinking about everything. "  
  
They had found the ship, and Li had stormed inside in such a rage, that it took him a few moments to realise that it was empty. Sakura had gone. Li had checked everything, finding everything as it had been when he had left. She hadn't taken anything.  
  
" This has really got you going hasn't it old man? " Eriol asked smiling.  
" Mind your own business. " Li snapped starting to pace. " Why would she steal my ship, but take nothing from it? It's obviously she had all the codes. " he stopped pacing and went to the control panel typing away.  
" I'll be damned. " he muttered starring in disbelief at the decoding program. " Smart pilgrim. " Eriol stated over Li's shoulder. " Didn't know she had it in her. "  
Li growled and slammed his fist down on the control panel.  
" Blazing Hells! Where is she?! "  
  
Sakura turned around the corner and stopped when someone yelled: " Stop! "  
Fear seized her and watched as Sonoma law enforcement ran towards her. Oh Spirit! Li had reported her!  
She fled. She ducked under crates and ran down alleys. Hoping she would lose them. She stumbled more times than she would have liked with her leg, but she didn't have time to waste. If only she could get to the medical facility! She saw it standing tall and proud in front of her and Hope surged through her, only to be crushed when giant hands grabbed the back of her tunic and a sharp pain exploded in the back of her head.  
Her world went dark.  
  
" Where is she? " Li demanded as they stood in the port teminal.  
" She was seized only a few moments ago. They should be bringing her in any time about now. " the man behind the desk replied steadily. " Do you wish to see the accused? "  
" Hai. " Li said calmly, keeping check of his self control.  
Eriol stood behind him watching silently.  
" Name? " the man asked.  
" Li Showron. This is my co-worker Eriol Hirragizawa. " Li replied.  
The man's face altered for just a moment before he looked calmly back at Li. Li felt a tingle go up his spine. Somethng was wrong.  
Suddenly hands seized him and pulled his hands behind his back. " Hey! What's going on?!! " Li demanded angrily.  
Eriol was cursing in his native language as he was seized as well.  
" Sorry Captain Showron. " the man said smirking evilly. " I've had several reports about you. It would seem that you've been involved with several mishaps in the last week. Some which your friend there, " he indicated Eriol, " has helped you get away with. We believe your little friend that was just captured may be apart of some other alligations we recieved this morning. "  
" Your crazy! " Li yelled as he was dragged down the corridor! " I've done nothing wrong! "  
" Save it Showron. " the man called back. " Anything you say may be used against you and you companions. "  
  
Sakura huddled cold and alone in the dark corner of her cell. They had taken her back pack and Kero along with it, refusing the little creature to be with her. She shuddered and started to cry. Li had reported her. It was like a knife blade in her heart. Surely he would have found his ship? She hadn't taken anything. She had hoped that he would forget all about he and move on. But he hadn't. She clenched her teeth as more pain spread through her gut. She cried out and choked with the pain. She fell to the floor and convulsed painfully.  
  
" Put him in there. " the guard indicated the empty cell. " Let the other one keep him company. "  
Li thought they were going to put Eriol in with him, but they marched him down the corridor, leaving him alone in the dirty cell.  
" Why did they say other one? " he wondered and then he heard the laboured breathing and turned to stare into the darkness.  
" Who's there? " he demanded.  
It was quiet and then he heard a very faint sound. " L-Li . . . ? "  
Li moved over and rolled the body over. It gasped and shuddered as if in pain. " You! " Li seethed.  
Sakura gasped and slowly moved herself into sitting position.  
" What are you doing here " she asked softly.  
" That's what I'd like to know. " Li bit out glarring at her. " What? Couldn't get away fast enough? "  
She cringed and looked down.  
" I didn't want to . . you have to under- stand. " she choked out.  
Li scanned her quickly. What was wrong with her?  
" I d-did what I-I had to. " she breathed.  
" What's wrong with you? " Li demanded angrily. Then he smirked. " What get a little roughed up when they caught you? I bet you didn't expect to get caught did you you little theif. "  
" It's not like that! " Sakura said fighting with all her strength to make him see. " I had to get here. "  
" Ah yes. Sonoma instead of Zirak. I'd like to know what the real story is. Why don't you tell me? Looks like neither of us are going anywhere. "  
She looked up and him in the darkness and then away. " I can't. You wouldn't . . understand. "  
Li laughed coldly and she cringed. " Try me. "  
" I can't! Ahh! " she fell forward clutching her stomach in pain.  
Li smirked. " I'm not falling for your little acts anymore. I'm not rushing to your side. Your on your own. "  
  
Sakura fell to the cold, dirty floor and gasped for breath. She had to get out of here.  
  
Later that night . .  
  
" Bring him this way. "  
Sakura woke when she heard the guards bringing in another prisoner. She heard Li shift restlessly beside her and she looked as they brought the man down. He was tall, dark hair and she gasped!  
" Tori! " she breathed unable to scream.  
Li tensed and looked at her and she scrambled to her knees, crawling towards the bars.  
" Oh, Spirit no! " she breathed. She couldn't let him know that she was here. She couldn't let him know that she had failed.  
" Another of your companions? " Li asked snidely.  
Sakura horrorfied eyes watched as he was placed inside a cell. She pulled away and rested her head on the cold cement. She didn't care anymore. Li could torment her, but she didn't care. Let him see me fall, she thought.  
  
Li watched from the shadows as she leant her head to the floor. What was wrong with her? She was in the light now. And he realised that she looked terrible. Her hair was mattered and she was pale. She looked like death. She looked up and sighed. She gathered her feet and rose, standing on shaky legs.  
" What are you - ? " Li asked watching her.  
" Tori. " she whispered. " Oh Tori. " she faced the bars and grim determination replaced pain.  
" Sakura no. " Li said jumping to his feet, but it was too late.  
" Let me out! " she cried, gripping the bars. The electric current shot through her like a razor blade, shocking her. She felt something pull her back, and she let go weakly.  
" Are you insane? Do you want to be fried? " Li yelled angrily helping her kneel to the floor.  
She was spanting, but what bothering him was how badly she was shaking.  
" What's gotten into you? " he demanded quietely, making sure no guards had come.  
She clenched her teeth and met his gaze and he staggered back at the pain the was flashing wildly in her wide emerald eyes, dull and burning with fever.  
" You must help . . " she gasped. " Tori . . he - he doesn't . . deserve to be . . in here. Get him . . get him out. . " she pleaded and fell backwards hitting the stone floor with a thump. Li went to reach for her, but she cried out, her back arching high off the floor with pain. She screamed, but Li covered her mouth desperately trying not to bring any attention to them.  
" You're burning up. " he stated shocked. He moved to the corner and looked in the water trough. It wasn't the best, but it was cold.  
He helped her sit up, gently easing her onto his lap, and then brushed cold water over her face and neck. He helped her drink a little and she sighed and fell into a troubled sleep. Li looked down at her. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Sakura woke and found Li beside her, watching her intently. When he saw that she was awake, he reached out to place his hand on her forehead to see if the fever had broken. Sakura's eyes flarred wide with panic and she pushed him heavily away from her and pushed herself up against the stone wall.  
" Oh, Spirit don't touch me! " she cried, holding her head in her hands. " Please don't touch me. " she sobbed.  
Li starred at in her in surprise.  
" Sakura, what's wrong? " he asked softly.  
Her only answer was to wail, rocking herself back and forth. Li watched her. Had she gone mad? It was almost like she didn't want to be near him. Had he caused her to turn from him with the way he had treated her?  
  
Some hours later . . .  
  
Li must have dosed because he came awake with a jolt and became aware of his surroundings and scowled. How long did they plan to keep him in here with no proof that he had done the alligations they'd set against him. He looked over to Sakura to find her alseep once again. He moved closer to look on her. One of the tuics arms had ridden up to her elbow and his eyes widened when he saw the dark bruises down her arms. Where had she got them? He didn't recall seeing them before.  
Just then a shadow stood in front of his cell and he looked up with a ready glare. A guard returned the glare, but Li was surprised to see Eriol standing behind him.  
" Surprised to see me old man? " he smirked.  
" How the hell did you -? " Li asked standing up.  
" I have a few favours that needed collecting. This is one of them. "  
The guard grunted his disapproval, but slid back the door and stood aside for Li to walk out.  
" The other one too. " the guard said gruffly.  
" That one's up to you old man. " Eriol said looking at the figure in the corner.  
Li paused and then nodded. He bent down and nudged Sakura. She groaned and slowly awoke and when she saw Li she freaked and plastered herself against the wall.  
" Easy. " Li soothed. " We're free to go. Stand up. "  
" Free to go? " she repeated stunned. " But - "  
" Do you want to get out of here or not? " Li asked impatiently.  
She grunted and tried to stand, but her knees kept buckling. Li made a noise of agitation and reached down and helped her up dispite her objections.  
He helped her out of the cell and looked up when Eriol gasped and stepped back, going pale.  
" What's wrong? "  
Eriol's eyes widened, still starring at Sakura. He took another step back.  
Sakura's groaned and managed to lift her head enough to stare at Eriol. She knew he knew. He was after all, a Shielder as well. She begged with her eyes not to let her secret known.  
' Please. . ' she mouthed.  
"N-Nothing. " Eriol managed, not meeting Li's eyes. " It's nothing. "  
Li frowned and made sure Sakura could stand on her own feet before he took a step back glarring at the guard.  
" Let's get out of here. I don't want to spend anymore time here. " he said and walked away.  
Sakura sighed tiredly and turned to walk after him.  
" Sakura. " She turned around and faced Eriol. He was still a small distance apart from him, but she could see his fear.  
" Hai. . " she whispered. " I've been infected. "  
He gasped and stepped back further.  
" That's why I needed so desperately to get here . . "  
" The medical facilty. " he said realising the connection.  
Sakura nodded.  
" By the Spirit. . " he breathed.  
Just then Sakura realised and gasped. Tori!  
" Oh no! Eriol please, I need your help! " she pleaded weakly.  
" Why should I help you?! " he demanded coldly. " Your an outcast, and your infected! "  
" I did it to try and save them! " she bit back with some strength in her voice. " I did it to save them! "  
He watched her carefully.  
" What do I owe you? " he finally asked.  
" Your not the one that owes anyone anything. " she said. " I owe you for many things, but I have nothing to give you, and in a few more hours I'll be dead. My brother was the tall man with black hair and dark eyes who was brought in here. "  
" I know he's a Shielder. " Eriol replied.  
" Please. He's the only family that carred. " she cried brokenly. " He would never have done anything to deserve to be trapped in here. Get him out Eriol. Please get him out. I can never repay him either, but maybe, if you can get him out, then I guess it will be like some sort of justification. A repayment for all his love and affection that no one else would give. . . I'd hate for it to end this way . . "  
" Are you two coming ?" Li demanded up the hall.  
Sakura starred at Eriol, pleading.  
" Go on ahead. I'll see what I can do. "  
Two tears streaked down her cheek.  
"Arigato Hirragizawa - san. " she whispered and he stiffened, remembering the Shielder ways.  
" Don't thank me yet. You still have Li to contend with. "  
She cringed and he felt guilty for reminding her. She turned and walked back up the hallway towards Li.  
  
Back at the ship . .  
  
Li carried Sakura up the plank to the hutch and then, stepping inside, walked down to E.R. She had collapsed once they had stepped outside and he had picked her up and was now determined to see what was going on.  
He layed her down and and placed the monitor over and her and turned it on. He gaped when he saw the abnormality that he had been picking up since her first seizure had almost taken completely over her body. He had no idea what it was. He'd never seen anything like it before. Before he could do anything something exploded outside near the hutch and he took one look at Sakura before grabbing his phaser and running down the hall.  
  
He stopped dead when he saw the figure standing inside his ship watching him intently.  
" Nakaru. . " he whispered.  
She smirked evilly.  
" Surprised to see me? " she asked, eyes twinkling. " I thought I had taken care of you when I locked you up, but your worse than a pest. You simply don't know when to lay down and die do you? " she asked.  
" You were the one that had us locked up? "  
She laughed.  
" Oh yes, of course, your little companion. The one that never gives in and is always giving you information. He's time will come, but for now, I'll have the greatest pleasure of seeing you die. " she whipped out a terribly looking object and Li gasped and ducked behind the wall as she fired it.  
The ship vibrated with the force of the explosion and Li cursed. He fired a few rounds and ducked back into the cover of the wall.  
" Come out and face me Showron. I'm not afraid of you, why should you be afraid of me? "  
" Because you infected most of my family and I had to watch as they died! " he yelled back angrily and fired again, managing to hit the wall beside her.  
Nakaru gave a shriek of suprised and glarred firing again.  
  
Sakura stood stunned. That's why he had been after her. She had done just what the Controllers had done to her family.  
Having heard voices, Sakura had got up and followed them, only to witness what had transpired between them. She stood rooted to the spot in her cover as she watched the woman try to kill Syaoran.  
" No. " she whispered afraid. She didn't want any of it to end like this. Li had to live. He had too!  
She struggled back into her cover and walked back to the vault. She knew the codes and she punched them in and looked up at the weapons he had. She knew she needed something lethal. She didn't have much time and she would only have one chance. She grabbed a upgraded phaser and charged it. She hoped it would be enough.  
  
Li covered his head as the metal and plexishield casing crumbled over him. He looked up and saw the huge hole in the wall and knew his cover was gone. Nakaru smirked and laughed. " Finally! The end is near for you my foe. "  
" Wrong! "  
They both jumped and looked over to where Sakura stood, panting, and aiming the phaser at Nakaru.  
" I won't let you hurt Syaoran. "  
Li's eyes widened. Nakaru laughed. " And who is this? " she asked laughing. " Another little stray that he has picked up on the street? "  
" No. " she said glarring. " A friend. Something you obviously don't have. " she spat.  
Nakaru stopped laughing and glarred viciously at her.  
" Little bitch. " she spat. " I'll take the both of you out in the same breath. "  
" Sakura watch out! " Li said yelled fearfully.  
Nakaru fired and spilt seconds later, so did Sakura.  
  
Something slammed into Sakura forcefully, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the floor. Their was a huge explosion and then there was nothing. . . .  
  
To Be Contiued . . .  
  
Please review. 


	15. fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
" LI! " Eriol yelled as he peered through the smoke and rubble. " Li! Can you hear me?!! "  
" Over here Hirragizawa. " Li yelled back.  
Eriol dashed inside and jumped over part of the ceiling, ducking under the wreck that once had been Li's ship, only moments ago.  
He found him laying beside Sakura, trying desperetely to wake her up. " I can't find a wound. " he said sounding terrorfied. " I know she was hit. She's not breathing. She must be hit. " he said trying to find the reason behind her not moving.  
Eriol sighed sadly. Li was pressing against her chest until she coughed and her eyes fluttered open weakly.  
" Blazing hells you're ok. " Li sounded relieved. " Don't ever do such an idiotic thing again. " he repremanded.  
" Li. " she said softly reaching up to trace his cheek. " You're alive. "  
He gave her a small smile.  
" No thanks to you. What possessed you to fight her? "  
" I knew h-how much pain s-she had c-caused you. " she stuttered tensing in pain.  
" Where are in you pain? " he asked searching her over.  
" Everywhere. " she replied sadly.  
Li looked up sharply. She looked past him and saw Eriol and tensed, eyes going wide. Eriol met her gaze and nodded.  
" He's ok. Your brother is fine. "  
She relaxed and Li tensed.  
" Brother? " he aksed looking at Eriol. " What am I missing? "  
Sakura gave a soft laugh and he looked back at her to see her looking up at him lovingly.  
" The man that was brought in was my brother. He had done nothing wrong, but was no less a victum of the Controller's vicious ways. " she choked and arched in pain.  
" Sakura what's wrong with you?! " Li demanded eyes wide in fright.  
She starred at him as if really seeing him.  
" You are worried. " she whispered in awe. " Of course I am dammit! " he stated angrily. " What's wrong with you?!! "  
" Your not going to yell at me for taking your ship?" she asked softly.  
" Not until you're better. " Li replied trying to smile.  
Sakura gave him a small smile and looked at Eriol.  
" Arigato. . . " she whispered.  
Eriol looked away sadly.  
" Eriol don't just stand there! " Li bit out. " Help me get her to her room. "  
Eriol looked up startled and paled.  
" What's wrong with you? " Li demanded. " She won't bite! "  
Sakura laughed again, but it was full of sorrow. Li turned to look down at her.  
" It's no use moving me Li. " she whsipered meeting his gaze. " It won't change anything. "  
" Sakura? "  
" I'm dying Li. " she replied sighing.  
Li choked and tensed. " What? "  
She gave him another smile. " I wish it didn't have to end like this. . . I wanted so much to play with Kero again . . . please see that he gets taken care of . . . Tell my brother I love him . . " she pleaded and closed her eyes.  
" Sakura! "  
She opened her eyes and starred up at him. " Ashiteru . . . " her head rolled to the side.  
" Sakura!! " Li yelled. " I'll heal you! Just hold on. "  
" You can't heal her. The cure in unknown. "  
Li rounded on Eriol. " What? "  
  
Eriol met his gaze sadly.  
" It's Orana Li. She been infected by Orana. "  
  
The most deadliest of virus's.  
Li paled and then went white.  
" Orana? " he whispered.  
Eriol nodded.  
" But that only affects - " he stiffened. " Shielders. . . "  
" Yes. Sakura's a Shielder . . . "  
Li starred at him in disbelief. Eriol looked away sadly. " And so am I. "  
" What?!! "  
Eriol met his gaze.  
" Do your best Li. Find the cure . . . for both of us. . . "  
  
To Be Continued . . . . . . 


	16. fifteen & epilogue

Black Wolf Chic 2 - Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long, but can you blame me for holding back? Making a little more suspense? :) I know it's cruel, but hey, what can I say? Absense makes the heart grow fonder! Here it is, the conclusion to Shielder. Enjoy! ( And let me know by reviewing!! He he )  
  
In was hot and stuffy in the med room despite the air filter. Li tried to ignore the suffering body of Sakura lying on the lab table, trying to concentrate on the medicine he held up to the light, but his gaze kept wondering back to her. She was breathing heavily in her unconcious state and she muttering incoherent words. She trembled slightly, but Li knew that she was entering the final stages of Orana. Soon, if he didn't hurry, she would be another victum of the Controller's vicious ways.  
It all made sense now. Why she had said things that sometimes he hadn't quiete understood. Why she had been so dammed determined to get to Sonoma, and fool he had been, had kept her away. How she must have hated him. He studied the medicine in the needle and swung away from Sakura's tormented form, and injected some of the medicine onto a glass slide that contained Sakura's blood.  
It wouldn't be much longer . . .  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
Eriol sat starring out of the Sonama treatment facility window, starring out into the night life of Sonoma. He watched as they bustled about and felt detached from it all, as if he was on the outside looking in. It was funny how these things turned out, he thought.  
He looked up and turned to look down the corridor where Li had disappeared with Sakura a half an hour ago. He wasn't exactly certain why Li had brought her here, he hadn't said anything to him, he hadn't expected him to. Once Li was occupied with something, he usually didn't let anything tear him away from it.  
After all - he still had time . . .  
  
The night flowed into the medical room, ruffling the white curtains and stirring the bangs of the figure lying in the bed asleep. Li looked down at the shadowed figure and sighed once again and ran a hand through his messy bangs; turning away from the sight he had seen for many hours now.  
When he turned back again his eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed. He ran over and searched the bed, but there was no sign of her. He looked around frantically but she was gone.  
The curtains fluttered in the breeze and he felt the quietness of the room weigh heavily down on him. How could he have lost her?  
  
' Who you lookin' for? ' came a familar female voice. Li whipped around and gasped.  
" Meilin . . ? " he asked in stunned belief.  
She shot him a smirk, her long, ebony hair hung down her back catching the faint light from outside the room coming from the room down the corridor.  
" You've grown . . " Li managed to choke out as he looked her up and down.  
She smirked even more and he noticed the familar gleam in her eyes that she had had whenever she had talked with him. It was happiness and . . amusement?  
' You could say that Xiao Lang.' she smirked and moved closer to him. ' Maybe a little admiration too. '  
Li blinked and looked away from her to the window and then back to her. " You read my mind? Is that possible? "  
She snorted and rolled her eyes. ' You were always an open book Syoaran. No one could read you like I could. Aunty Yelan said so on many occasions. '  
Li took a step back. " Was that before or after she and your mother had tried to match us? "  
She laughed and Li noticed again how much she had changed and grown. She was a woman now.  
' I'm glad you approve. ' her smile was bright as she blushed. ' But that's not why I am here. '  
" I'm dreaming aren't I? " Li asked watching her. " It's because I've been thinking of my failure to you and the others that I'm dreaming what it would be like aren't I? "  
Meilin brought her fingers up to his forehead and flicked him . . hard.  
" Ouch. " Li said glarring at her. " What was that for? "  
' Baka. ' she said in Japanese. ' No matter how hard you could dream of me you idiot; you wouldn't be able to imagine me for my beauty is far too great for you to imagine or dream. '  
" Vanity isn't one of your strong points is it Meilin? "  
She cocked her eyebrow and shot him a sideways glance. ' Are you saying I'm not pretty? '  
" No. " Li said realising he had to tread carefully. " You know how I feel. "  
' True. ' she smirked facing him again. ' You wouldn't be able to lie. ' she tapped her nose and winked. ' I know all! ' she burst out laughing.  
Li looked around guilty. " You'll wake someone Meilin. "  
' Pah! ' she waved his concern away. ' No one can hear us. ' Then her smile faded and she turned serious.  
' Your worried about her aren't you? '  
" Huh? Wha- ? " Li met her gaze confused.  
' Her . . ' she indicated the bed behind him.  
Li turned around and watched as Sakura's form materialised right where he had left it. His eyes widened and turned back to Meilin confused.  
' I wanted to spend some time with you alone for a little, but time's running out. I'm here for a reason Xiao Lang'  
" That's not surprising. You were always with me for some reason or another - ouch! "  
She shot him a glare. ' Don't push it. Listen, ' she cupped his face and made him look at her. ' Look how happy I am. See the real me Xiao Lang. I couldn't be happier. You MUST understand that. '  
" Meilin - I don't - "  
' Listen to me! ' she barked softly. ' See the real me standing before you. Forget what you saw all those years ago and see me for what I have become. I am happy. " she stressed. ' I thank you Xiao Lang. I know how hard you tried'  
She paused. ' And in case you ever look back and wonder why it took me this long to come see you, ' she stepped back and twirled around. ' Let's just say I was waiting for a few more curves to fill out before I made my grand entrance. ' she winked and smiled brightly.  
Li gave her a small smile before his attention wavered back to the sleeping form in the bed. Meilin came to stand beside him, her face sad.  
' You really care about her don't you'  
Li nodded, transfixed by the wounded soul lying in the bed. Meilin watched his face and searched very hard for the answers she seeked. She must have found them because she smiled brightly and stood in front of Li.  
' You love her very much, I can see; there is no reason to hide it from me. Don't deny it, and don't be a baka and make her wait until it's too late to find out how much you really do love her. '  
Li looked at her startled. " Meilin - I - "  
' Xiao Lang I loved you very much, but I had no idea how you felt for me - '  
" I - "  
' Don't interrupt!' she glarred, but she softened it as she continued. ' How could I when you would glare at me and treat me so coldly? I knew you cared deep down, but how much I could never guess. That's why I never gave up. But it doesn't matter now - I've lost you, but you have a chance to really give your attentions and affection to someone'  
She smiled and brushed his bangs away. ' Love her Syoaran. Love her everyday, care for her, don't smother her and she will always come back to you, just like I will always too. '  
" Meilin - " Li choked out.  
A tear streaked down her cheek and she smiled. ' You have a great talent. Do not be afraid to use it. Don't let one major set back ruin it for you for the rest of your life. Many depend on you. Heal Li. Heal and save. Never feel guilty. Some things are always meant to be no matter how hard you may try to change them. '  
" Meilin - "  
' I love you. ' she whispered and reached up, but stopped her mouth a few milimetres from his. ' Oh and by the way - ' she tugged a strand of his long bangs. ' Get a haircut. ' her mouth closed over his.  
  
Li woke with a start and starred at Sakura's sleeping form. He looked around the darkened room, but there was no one else around. " It was a dream . . " he whispered starring at Sakura.  
There was a soft knock and he whipped around to find Eriol standing in the doorway. He was carrying a bag.  
" I thought I'd bring your stuff up from the ship. Had to bloody smuggle it in. If that lot caught me with it, we'd all be thrown out. " he indicated the scientists and healers in the corridor.  
Li stood up. " Did you see anyone leave this room before you came? "  
Eriol shook his head and then smirked. " Going mad old man? I've been expecting it for some time . . " he sighed.  
" Shut the hell up Hirragizawa and make yourself useful. Give me that bag. "  
Eriol smirked. " Gladly. "  
  
Epilogue . . .  
  
The sun's rayes filtered down warm and bright. The sky was blue and the breeze blew past, feeling cool on the skin. It was a perfect day. A perfect day for a reunion.  
  
Li stood silently to the side as he looked ahead of him towards the small group of people gathered watching them. Beside him stood a very beautiful young woman. She was tall, had emerald green eyes that reflected the sunlight, long honey brown hair and most of all - she had no injured or badly scarred leg.  
She turned her head and emerald met amber. She was afraid. He smiled warmly and stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
" Everything will be fine. They're waiting for you; we've come all this way, don't let yourself down. " he whispered and kissed her on the left temple. " I'll be right behind you . . Sakura. "  
Sakura nodded and walked towards her people. No stumbling gait, no awkward movements, no more pain. Li had cured it all. She smiled inwardly as she thought about the day she had awoken alive and feeling better than she had ever felt. She had starred up at him and the rest was a jumble of blurred memories that all clashed together,but she did know this: She was happy. And she loved Li and he, in return, loved her.  
  
She stopped before the two people in front of her and bowed. " Ohayo Tou-san, Kaa-san. " She looked up expecting to see the normal cold, expressionless features on her parents faces, but none of that was there.  
" Ohayo Sakura-chan. " they replied, bowing in union.  
Sakura blinked and starred at them in confusion. " Welcome home. " Natasha said and gave her a small smile.  
" I- T-Thank you. " Sakura replied bowing again. Behind her, Li met the gaze of Aiden and nodded his head in approval. Aiden nodded slightly before returning his gaze to Sakura.  
" We thank you Sakura-chan. You and your husband. " he looked at Li. " Without the two of you, the Controller's might have succeeded in wiping out the last of our clan. And because you were brave enough to go against all odds, you have saved us all. You have a mother and father's gratitude and also that of an entire civilistaion. "  
Sakura blushed crimson and lowered her eyes.  
" You were the one who had some trust in me to let me go in first place, even though I was a useless case. " she looked up at Li. " I couldn't have done it without that chance. If it hadn't been for you, Tori and Li - Eriol too - I might not have come as far as I have. "  
Li smiled at her lovingly and grabbed her hand.  
Natasha nodded looking at Li. " In the end all is safe once again. So; if I may husband, shall I invite our guests inside for the dinner we prepared? " she asked turning to Aiden.  
He nodded and turned back to Sakura. " But first I think there is someone who wishes to pay his respects. "  
  
Sakura frowned and then her face split into a huge smile as she leapt up into Tori's waiting arms and hugged him tightly as he swung her around.  
" Oh Tori you're ok!! " she cried pulling back to stare at him. " I felt so terrible seeing you in that cell! They had no right! "  
" Shh imouta. It's over and I've put it behind me. " he shot Li a glare. " But I think you'd better come inside and introduce me to your husband. "  
She smiled and nodded and turned towards Li. " Shall we? " Li smiled and reached out to take her hand, but before he could he was swamped with soft, little furry things. He cried out in pure frustration and glarred at Sakura who hid her smile and tried to look sheepish.  
" You just had to put that damn Lanrax of yours in with that other one didn't you? " he growled as the tiny Kero's crawled all over him.  
  
Sakura bit her lip and refused to meet his glare. " I, umm, didn't think one night would have made all that big of a difference. " she met his furious glare as he tried to pry them off him. He sneezed and glarred at her.  
Sakura turned to Tori and placed her finger on her cheek thoughtfully. " Though I suppose I should have thought of it earlier. I couldn't think what I had given Kero's mate to make her so fat. Guess I know now. "  
Tori smirked and Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she went over to help him.  
" Poor Li. " she sighed and burst out laughing at his furious glare as he tried not to sneeze again.  
  
The End.  
  
BW2 -So what do you all think? Is it a good ending? I liked it, though it wasn't the same as in the book, but I wouldn't remember because my kaa-san had to throw the book out on me didn't she; even after I -  
  
Li - Listen to her ramble! You'd think some massive crime had been committed.  
  
Bw2 Well for your information! It has!! I wanted to keep that book! sob sob  
  
Masdison - Maybe you'll come across it again some day?  
  
BW2 Yeah maybe. I hope. . . .  
  
Sakura - Cheer up! It was a great story! I liked it very much. It was a whole different side to you that we; and our fans have never seen before.  
  
BW2 Yeah well I needed something new, I guess with a little help, I got there in the end. I can't seem though to get myself away from the same old storylines. Probably that damn writer's block I mentioned in my other story. Hey, while I think of it, if any of you guys out there want to contribute some ideas that they'd like me to turn into a story, review and tell me! I'd greatly appriciate it! I think I need some outside influence to get me started again.  
  
Li - Rambling again.  
  
BW2 Thank you Mr. Input! I can do without your snide remarks thank you very much.  
  
Li - Just sayin'.  
  
Sakura - Leave her alone you meanie. How if I start picking on you?  
  
Li - Sorry Ying Fa but you don't have the heart. I know you too well.  
  
Sakura - You think so huh? Well we'll see.  
  
Tori - Don't make the Kaiju angry Chinese brat. Trust me that is dangerous territory. You haven't lived with the dinosaur for most of your life.  
  
Sakura - I am not a dinosaur!!  
  
Tori - sure 'bout that? If it isn't you stomping around every morning, then what have you got hidden away up in your room?  
  
Sakura - mumbling and shooting Li and Tori death glares as she storms out of the room  
  
BW2 I think you made her mad.  
  
Li - I think we can see that Miss Know-it-all.  
  
Bw2 Li?  
  
Li- What?  
  
Bw2 sweetly Do you want a part in my next fanfic?  
  
Li - wary Yeah.  
  
BW2 Glarring Then cut the name calling baka!  
  
Li - who's name calling now huh?  
  
Madison - Oh both of you stop being so childish for heaven's sake. You're wasting people's precious time.  
  
Li & BW2 both glarring.  
  
BW2 He started it.  
  
Li- Did not!  
  
BW2 Did too!  
  
Li Did not!  
  
BW2 Did too times affinity!  
  
Li - oh that's real mature.  
  
Bw2 Oh and you are?  
  
Eriol - As much as I'm enjoying watching this yelling in the background heard I think we'd better close this once and for all with what little dignity we have left.  
  
Madison - sigh I agree.  
  
Bw2 Has Li in a headlock Umm sorry about going off the track a little there, but thank you for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. No Flames please! smothering Li Bye!! 


End file.
